Wo dein Herz schlägt
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Weitererzählung von ST III und ST IV. Die kursiv gekennzeichneten Textstellen stammen von Vonda N. McIntyre aus den deutschen Büchern. Diese Textpassagen brauche ich für die Handlung.
1. Genesis

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 01 - Genesis**

_Ein leiser, stöhnender Schrei drang aus der Höhle. Saavik bereitete sich innerlich auf den unvermeidlichen Erdstoß vor, der dem Schmerz des Kindes folgte. Steine polterten den Berghang herab. Saavik stürzte auf den Höhleneingang zu, wich herabstürzenden Felstrümmern aus und hob ihre Arme über den Kopf, um sich vor dem Steinregen zu schützen. Die riesigen Bäume erbebten und ächzten._

_Unmittelbar vor der Höhle blieb sie stehen. Der Junge saß gegen die Felswand gepresst, als ob er ihre Kühle in sich aufnahmen wollte, ihre steinerne Ruhe. Seine Muskeln spannten sich so hart, dass sie zitterten, obwohl das Erdbeben vorüber war. Dieser Krampf hatte nichts mit den Konvulsionen des sterbenden Planeten zu tun._

_"Spock", sagte sie leise._

_Überrascht warf er sich herum und starrte sie an._

_Er hatte sich wieder verändert. Bis dahin hatte sie ihn lediglich als ein vulkanisches Kind sehen können. Jetzt konnte sie in ihm ihren Lehrer, ihren Mentor sehen: Spock. Er war jünger als zu der Zeit, wo sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Doch er war Spock._

_Fieber brannte in seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen. Er kämpfte gegen etwas an, das er nicht begriff. Er kämpfte darum, Herrschaft über seinen Körper zu bekommen, über seinen Planeten._

_Saavik wusste, dass er den Kampf verlieren würde._

_"Es ist also gekommen", sagte sie zu ihm auf Vulkanisch. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und sagte leise: "Es wird Pon Farr genannt."_

_Er konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen, doch ihr Tonfall beruhigte ihn._

_"Willst du mir vertrauen, mein Mentor, mein Freund?" 'Ich weiß, dass dies nicht mehr du bist', dachte sie, 'aber ich will die helfen, wenn ich es kann.'_

_Das Geräusch seines aufkeuchenden Atems erfüllte die Höhle. Sie kniete sich neben ihn. Sie war nicht sicher, ob irgendetwas, das sie tun konnte, seine Schmerzen lindern mochte. Sie waren nicht lokalisiert, nicht physisch bedingt._

_Sein Körper war so fieberheiß, dass sie die Hitze spüren konnte, so fieberheiß, dass es ihn verbrennen musste. Sie berührte seine Hand und fühlte, wie er vor der winzigen körperlichen Berührung zurückzuckte. Sie führte seine rechte Hand zu der ihren, legte dann ihre linke Hand an seine Schläfe. Seine ungeformte Intelligenz traf auf ihren trainierten Verstand, und sie benutzte die Technik, die er sie gelehrt hatte - so lange war das her, dass es in einem anderen Leben stattgefunden zu haben schien - , um seine Angst und Verwirrung zu lindern. Saavik spürte, wie die krampfartige Starre seines Körpers nachzulassen begann._

_Spock hob die Hand und berührte behutsam ihre Wange. Seine Finger zeichneten den Bogen ihrer Augenbrauen nach, fuhren dann über ihre Schläfe, während Saavik den Blick seiner goldgefleckten brauen Augen erwiderte._

Als Spock an ihrem Kinn angekommen war, verharrten seine Finger dort und Saavik bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Er sah sie fragend an, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er jetzt als nächstes tun sollte.

Saavik nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab. Sie legte behutsam ihre Hand auf seine, löste sie von ihrem Gesicht und drückte sie leicht. Dann erhob sie sich mit einer langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegung und zog Spock dabei mit auf die Füße.

Sie sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen und erkannte darin den Schmerz, den das Pon Farr bei ihm auslösen musste. Saavik atmete einmal tief durch und straffte die Schultern.

Sie hatte Spock so viel zu verdanken. Ihm jetzt zu helfen war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf was sie sich einließ.

Sie hatte zwar einige Dinge über das Pon Farr gelesen und Spock hatte auch die meisten ihrer Fragen zufriedenstellend beantwortet, aber wirklich vorbereitet war sie nicht darauf.

Der junge Vulkanier sah sie an, enormes Unverständnis und Schmerz funkelten in seinen Augen. Es war sowieso alles zu viel für ihn. Er kannte in seinem Zustand nur zwei Personen – den jungen Mann, der vor einer Weile fortgegangen war und die junge Frau, die ständig mit ihm redete - und er wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm vorhatte.

Als sie über das Pon Farr sprach, war es für ihn völlig unverständlich - er verstand nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. Der Zustand in dem er sich befand, dieser sengende, silberheiße Schmerz, die Umgebung, die ihn verängstigte, das alles waren zu viele Eindrücke, die auf ihn einströmten.

Nur Saavik, Saavik war der Pol der Ruhe in dieser verrückten, lauten und dauernd bebenden Umgebung. Sie nannte das, was er durchmachte, Pon Farr - doch er verstand diesen Begriff einfach nicht. Erst, als sie ihn berührte, spürte er dass es sich sehr angenehm anfühlte.

"Ich werde dir helfen, dass dieser Schmerz aufhört", sagte sie leise und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich. "Es tut mir Leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musst", flüsterte sie.

Dann zog sie Spock ins Innere der Höhle, weg vom Eingang.

Als sie ihn wieder losließ, stand er mit verständnislosem Blick vor seinem Lager und sah sie an.

Saavik ging zwei Schritte zurück und fing an, sich mit langsamen, überschaubaren Bewegungen ihrer Uniform zu entledigen. Sie vermied hastige Bewegungen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen.

Spock verfolgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen und eine innerliche Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Irgendetwas forderte, dass sie sich doch beeilen möge. Aber er konnte sich ihr nicht verständlich machen. Er verstand ja noch nicht einmal, was sie sagte oder was sie tat.

Er wusste nur Eines: Es konnte ihm plötzlich nicht schnell genug gehen.

Die Umarmung war etwas, was ihn beruhigte, und der Fakt, dass sie sich mit langsamen Bewegungen, ihrer Kleidung entledigte, sorgte dafür, dass die Beruhigung einem anderen Gefühl Platz machte.

Er folgte ihrem Beispiel und entledigte sich mit unbeholfenen Bewegungen seiner spärlichen Bekleidung.

Saavik zitterte, als sie ihre Uniform fein säuberlich zusammenlegte. Das Zittern konnte man nicht nur auf die Kühle in der Höhle zurückführen, wie sie sehr genau wusste.

Sie hatte Angst. Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Angst, die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Angst, Spock zu enttäuschen. Angst, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Eine Grenze, die deutlich über Freundschaft hinaus ging.

Zuletzt hatte sie sich bei ihrer Bewerbung bei der Sternenflotte so gefühlt.

Sie sah Spock an und Zweifel nagten an ihr. Tat sie hier wirklich das Richtige ...?

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sie sich Spock. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, dass er ihren in Sternenflottenstandarduniformunterwäsche gehüllten Körper so offensichtlich anstarrte.

Neugierig legte Spock den Kopf schief, trat auf sie zu und versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Sein Kopf schwirrte, seine Beine waren zitterig und die Temperatur um ihn herum war ein extremer Gegensatz zur Temperatur seines Körpers.

Er zitterte. Doch diese Frau hatte ihn durch ihre Berührung und Umarmung beruhigt und er wollte sich diese Ruhe nicht nehmen lassen.

Leise bedeutete sie ihm sich hinzulegen. Widerstrebend folgte er ihrer stummen Anweisung, doch ...

"Leg dich hin", sagte Saavik leise und drückte ihn vorsichtig auf das Lager, was ihm die letzten Stunden als Bett gedient hatte.

Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung nur widerstrebend, doch als er dann auf dem Rücken lag, sie sich neben ihm hinkniete und seine Katra-Punkte im Gesicht sanft berührte, packte er sie grob an den Oberarmen und riss sie herum, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr kniete.

Er wusste nicht genau warum er das getan hatte, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er jetzt genau das tun sollte. Er folgte einfach nur seinen Instinkten.

Saavik erschrak, als er sie packte und zu Boden drückte. Der Druck, den seine Finger an ihren Oberarmen ausübten, war so schmerzhaft, dass sie Mühe hatte, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen und einen Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben.

Er sah sie an und registrierte den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu beherrschen. Seine Instinkte übermannten ihn und ließen ihn Dinge tun, die schon Generationen vor ihm getan hatten - vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit dieser Frau, aber was schon Generationen vulkanischer Männer mit Generationen vulkanischen Frauen getan hatten.

In diesen uralten Rhythmus fand auch Spock sich nun ein.

=A=

Spocks wilder Gefühlsausbruch dauerte keine zehn Minuten, und doch hinterließ er deutlich sichtbare Spuren.

Als er sich schwer atmend auf den Rücken fallen ließ und sich etwas erholte, nutzte Saavik die Gelegenheit, um selber wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Leise entfernte sie sich ein paar Schritte von ihm und gab sich Mühe, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, auch wenn ihr momentan alles weh tat.

Sie hinkte und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Hüfte. Spock war grob und ungestüm gewesen. In ein paar Stunden würde ihre Hüfte ein einziger Bluterguss sein, schätzte sie.

Ihre Handgelenke taten ebenfalls weh und sie vermutete, dass man seine Fingerabdrücke deutlich auf ihrer hellen Haut sehen konnte. Der schwache Lichteinfall in der Höhle verhinderte allerdings, dass sie dieser Vermutung nachgehen konnte. Spock hatte sie gewaltsam an den Handgelenken festgehalten und ein paar Minuten lang hatte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um die Blutzufuhr in den Fingern gemacht.

Mit Blickkontakt zu Spock tastete sie vorsichtig ihren Körper ab, um festzustellen, ob es noch weitere Verletzungen gab.

Kurz vor Ende des Aktes hatte sie ein schwaches Knacken gehört und als sie vorsichtig über ihre Rippen fuhr, musste sie feststellen, dass mindestens eine Rippe angebrochen war.

Unsicher warf Saavik dem jungen Vulkanier einen langen Blick zu. Das war ganz und gar nicht der Spock, den sie kannte und schätze - und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch liebte. Dieser Spock, hier in einer Höhle auf einem Planeten, der sich nach und nach selbst zerstörte, war wild und ungestüm. Er hatte keinerlei Beherrschung über seine Emotionen und lebte sein Verlangen aus. - Sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

=A=

Die Ruhe hielt nur ein paar Minuten an, und Saavik wünschte sich insgeheim, dass dem nicht so wäre. Spock bedeutete viel für sie und sie wusste auch, dass ein ungelöstes Blutfieber tödlich für ihn sein konnte. Aber dass es SO war, hatte sie vorher nicht gewusst.

Als Spock anfing, wieder unruhig zu werden, ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und dann neben ihm in die Hocke. Sie strich ihm sanft das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Seine Augen glitzerten noch vom Fieber und Saavik wusste, dass das Pon Farr noch nicht beendet war.

Er betrachtete ihren Körper und streckte seine Hand nach den Katra-Punkten in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Die Berührung seiner Hand mit ihrer Haut fühlte sich angenehm an - sie war warm und weich und er hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht nur mental, sondern auch auf molekularer Ebene mit ihr zu verbinden.

Seine Augen, in denen das Plak-tow, das Blutfieber, irrlichterte, wanderten an ihrem sehnigen, nackten Körper auf und ab.

Saavik wappnete sich innerlich gegen Spocks Emotionen und atmete tief durch, ehe sie sich neben ihn setzte, und vorsichtig die Linie beginnend an der Spitze seines Ohres entlang der Halsschlagader bis zum Schlüsselbein mit dem Finger entlang fuhr.

Das genügte schon, dass er die Augen aufriss und sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufsetzte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Spock sie an, ehe er sich auf sie warf und erneut an den Handgelenken festhielt.

Eigentlich wäre das unnötig, da Saavik sicher nicht vor hatte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Doch das wusste er nicht, denn in seinem Fieberwahn folgte er nur seinen niederen Instinkten.

Der junge Vulkanier, der Spock sein sollte, sah Saavik an und legte den Kopf schief. Er sah in ihren Augen die Emotionen, die sich dort wiederspiegelten. Aus einem plötzlichen Instinkt heraus ließ er von ihren Handgelenken ab, streichelte stattdessen Teile ihres Körpers - Hals, Gesicht, Brüste, Bauch - und ließ sich in den Uralten Rhythmus fallen, der wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff.

=A=

Auch dieses Mal dauerte es nur unwesentlich länger als das Mal zuvor.

Kaum, dass Spock vor ihr abgelassen hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft auf sein Lager fallen und gab leise, zufrieden klingende Laute von sich.

Saavik erhob sich etwas umständlich vom Boden der Höhle, sammelte ihre Unterwäsche zusammen und ging zu ihrer sorgfältigen zusammengelegten Uniform. Als sie sich wieder ankleidete, betete sie stumm zu den Göttern - es war ihr egal, welche Götter, Hauptsache, sie wurde erhört -, dass sie, David und Spock bald von Genesis gerettet wurden.

So sehr sie Spock mochte, so wenig Verlangen hatte sie danach, noch einmal das Pon Farr mit ihm zusammen durchzustehen. Momentan hatte sie eher das Gefühl, drei Tage lang durchschlafen zu können.

Als sie ihren Uniform-Pullover anzog, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, als sie an die aufgescheuerte Stelle an ihrem Rücken kam. Ihre Rippen und ihre Hüfte fühlten sich nicht wesentlich besser an.

Neben dem Wunsch der Ruhe, gesellte sich noch der Wunsch, die nächsten Tage keine Krankenstation von innen sehen zu müssen, dazu. Wie sollte sie bloß erklären, warum sie all diese Verletzungen hatte, ohne die vulkanische Etikette zu verletzen?

Spock hob den Kopf, betrachtete die Frau und lächelte. In seinen Augen stand stumme Dankbarkeit, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie getan hatte.

Wenn er hätte sprechen können, wären seine Worte in etwa so gewesen: "Ich danke dir. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich anfangs so rau angefasst habe."

Mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln erwiderte Saavik seinen Blick, auch wenn ihr überhaupt nicht danach zu Mute war. Aber dafür konnte Spock nichts.

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er von diesem seltsamen Planeten wiedererweckt wurde. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er auf diesem Planeten war und es war auch nicht seine Schuld, dass er dem vulkanischen Zyklus unterlag.

Sie seufzte leise und wünschte sich in eine andere Zeit. In eine Zeit, als sie mit Spock glücklich gewesen war. Es war Wunschdenken - und sie wusste das. Aber die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit waren gut und beruhigend.

Mit langsamen, aber entschlossenen Schritten ging sie zu Spock und neben ihm in die Hocke. "Ruh' dich aus und versuche zu schlafen", sagte sie leise und sah ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick an.

Auch wenn er sie nicht verstand, beruhigte ihn ihre Stimme und der Tonfall, mit dem sie sprach. Er sah sie vollkommen ruhig an und als Saavik dann leise auf vulkanisch mit ihm redete, dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis er in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.

_Saavik strich über Spocks verwirrtes Haar. Das Fieber war gebrochen, der Trieb gestillt. Er schlief, und er würde am Leben bleiben. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm einen Gefallen damit getan hatte, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Er war noch immer vollkommen verwundbar für die Konvulsionen von Genesis, die ihn weiterhin quälen würden._

_Sie seufzte. Sie hatte getan, was sie für richtig hielt._

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	2. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 02 - Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

_Spock lag auf einem der schmalen Betten im Lazarettraum des Schiffes. McCoy stand neben ihm, die Finger auf den Puls von Spocks Hals gelegt. Der schwache, drahtige Puls war erheblich zu langsam für einen Vulkanier. McCoy ließ den Strahl eines Scanners über Spocks Körper gleiten. Das schwache Signal war nicht ermutigend. Spock hatte aufgehört zu altern, seit sie ihn von Genesis befreit hatten, war jedoch in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen. Und im gleichen Maß, indem seine Körperkräfte nachließen, verfielen auch seine geistigen Kräfte._

_"Spock", sagte McCoy leise. Sein Tonfall klang verzweifelt. "Ich habe alles getan, was ich tun konnte. Helfen Sie mir! Sie haben mich in diese Sachen hineingezogen, nun sagen Sie mir auch, was ich tun muss!"_

_Er wartete, ohne viel Hoffnung, und erhielt keine Antwort, weder von außen noch von innen._

_"Ich habe nie geglaubt, Ihnen dies jemals zu sagen", murmelte er und dachte: 'Du grünblütiger ...'_

_Doch selbst der alte, vertraute Fluch klang hohl und er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn laut auszusprechen._

_"Sie haben mir gefehlt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Sie … noch einmal zu verlieren."_

_Er spürte, wie auch seine Kräfte ihn verließen. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen._

_Dann spürte er die Berührung einer anderen Hand. Jim Kirk stand neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die andere auf der Schulter von Spock. Ihre Leben waren seit so langer Zeit miteinander verwoben …_

_Jims Gesicht war voller Trauer, zeigte aber dennoch Entschlossenheit. Er packte McCoys Schulter so hart, als ob er, genau wie ein Vulkanier, ihm etwas von seiner Kraft übertragen könnte._

"Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin", meinte Kirk leise und musterte das blasse, leblose Gesicht von Spock. "Sobald wir auf Vulkan sind, ist er im Handumdrehen wieder der Alte."

Er versuchte, ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, aber vermutlich gelang es ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Auch er machte sich große Sorgen um einen seiner besten Freunde.

"Apropos Vulkan ..." Kirk ließ McCoys Schulter los und sah den Arzt an. "Ich werde dir dann gleich mal Lieutenant Saavik vorbei schicken. Sie sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus, auch wenn sie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Sie ist eine Vulkanierin, natürlich versucht sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen", sagte McCoy und erwiderte Kirks Blick. "Du weißt doch wie diese grünblütigen Waldschrate sind. Mein Gott, Mann, was denken die sich eigentlich dabei?"

Kirk grinste schief. "Du kommst auf diesem klingonischen Schrotthaufen alleine klar?"

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern drehte sich mit einem letzten motivierenden Schulterklopfer von McCoy weg und verließ den Ort, den die Klingonen eine Krankenstation nannten.

"Natürlich", murmelte McCoy in die fast-leere Krankenstation herein. "Ich komme auf dieser Flugkiste alleine klar. Hier stinkt es zwar wie im Pumakäfig - aber wenigstens huschen hier keine Targs herum ..." Er schaute zu Spock. "Weißt du, du vulkanische Flachulme, ich könnte jetzt wirklich guten Rat gebrauchen. Aber der ist teuer."

=A=

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sich die Tür der Krankenstation erneut öffnete und Lieutenant Saavik eintrat. Sie wirkte etwas ungehalten und McCoy vermutete, dass Jim ihr befohlen hatte, sich hier zu melden. Andernfalls wäre sie wohl nie hier aufgetaucht.

"Lieutenant", grüßte McCoy sie und nickte ihr zu. "Bitte, wenn Sie sich setzen möchten. Sie sehen ein wenig 'durch den Wind' aus, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf."

"Mir geht es bestens, danke", erwiderte Saavik unterkühlt und weigerte sich, sich auf das Biobett zu setzen, auf das McCoy deutete. "Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich mich untersuchen lassen sollte."

"Das werden wir sehen, Lieutenant. Überlassen Sie solche Diagnosen bitte diagnostisch geschultem Fachpersonal, ja?", lächelte McCoy, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er es als Scherz meinte. "Lieutenant, ich möchte wirklich sicher gehen wollen, dass Ihnen nichts fehlt. Standardprozedur. Wer weiß, was wir uns auf Genesis eingefangen haben."

Saavik seufzte lautlos und setzte sich dann auf das Biobett. Wirklich wohl war ihr dabei nicht und sie hoffte, dass McCoy ihre Verletzungen für Folgen eines Sturzes ansah oder auf die Klingonen schob.

McCoys geschultes Auge betrachtete eben diese Verletzungen. "Verdammte Klingonen. Nicht mal vor jungen Frauen machen sie halt", murmelte er, schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht zu fassen. Es tut mir so leid, Lieutenant."

"Das muss es nicht", erwiderte sie. "Sie waren nicht anwesend. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Sie beobachtete McCoy dabei, wie er ihren Körper mit einem medizinischen Tricorder scannte. Der Tricorder piepte immer wieder, wenn der Scanner eine weitere Verletzung fand.

McCoy schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Die Klingonen waren nicht gerade nett, was?" Er rang sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab. "Sie haben viele Hämatome und Schürfwunden. Eine besonders große am Rücken. Die Blutergüsse an den Handgelenken gefallen mir auch nicht gerade. Und von den beiden angebrochenen Rippen fange ich besser gar nicht an."

Er sah Saavik ernst an. "Raus aus der Uniform und hinlegen." Sein Tonfall war unmissverständlich als Befehl anzusehen.

McCoy drehte sich um und suchte sich ein paar medizinische Ausrüstungsgegenstände zusammen.

Saavik starrte seinen Rücken wortlos an, ehe sie langsam anfing, ihre Uniform zu öffnen. Dabei sah sie Spock an und erwog einen Moment lang, die Krankenstation einfach zu verlassen.

McCoy schaute an die gegenüberliegende Wand. "Wenn Sie fertig sind, sagen Sie Bescheid."

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. _'Tut mir leid, alter Freund, dass ich dein Protegé so sehe, aber - es geht nicht anders. Schließlich ist sie meine Patientin und du hast ihren Zustand vielleicht gesehen und auf jeden Fall miterlebt, wie sie in diesen Zustand versetzt wurde. Ich muss sie behandeln, und das weißt du.'_

"Fertig", sagte Saavik sachlich.

Als McCoy sich umdrehte, saß sie stocksteif auf dem Biobett und vermied seinen Blick. Ihre Uniform lag auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe. Die Unterwäsche, die sie noch trug, war Sternenflottenstandard, aber wenn McCoy sich nicht total irrte, war sie ein wenig aus der Form geraten, so als ob jemand daran gezerrt hätte.

"Haben die Klingonen versucht, Ihnen noch mehr anzutun?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie ernst an - die Sorge um Spocks Protegé in seinen Augen war deutlich zu erkennen.

Innerlich hoffte er, dass dem nicht so war, wenngleich ihr körperlicher Zustand durchaus anderes verriet.

_'Es sind wilde Tiere'_, schoss es McCoy durch den Kopf.

"Nein, Sir", antwortete sie ruhig. Sie ahnte, auf was McCoy hinaus wollte und versuchte, die Blutergüsse ihrer Handgelenke, die deutlich nach Fingerabdrücken aussahen, vor ihm zu verbergen.

"Lügen Sie mich an, Lieutenant?", fragte der Arzt und sah die junge Frau an.

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte Saavik und begegnete seinem Blick mit vulkanischer Emotionslosigkeit.

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte McCoy erneut.

Saavik seufzte lautlos. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, woher meine Verletzungen stammen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nichts gegen meinen Willen geschehen ist."

McCoy schaute sie ungläubig und unverständig an. "Was genau wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Lieutenant? Dass Sie sich diese Verletzungen freiwillig haben zufügen lassen?"

"Ich bin einfach nur unglücklich bei einem Erdbeben gefallen", sagte sie und hoffte, dass McCoy diese Notlüge schluckte.

"Nun, die Verletzungen an der Hüfte lassen aber auf etwas ganz anderes schließen", sagte er. "Wenngleich diese Verletzungen auch bei einem Sturz hervorgerufen werden könnten, was ich nicht bestreiten will."

"Doktor McCoy, ich muss zurück auf die Brücke. Wenn Sie sich bitte beeilen würden ...?"

"Sie mögen auf die Brücke zurückmüssen, junge Dame, aber eine Behandlung beim Arzt dauert, solange eine Behandlung beim Arzt eben dauert. Ich werde mich auf keinen Fall hetzen lassen und einen Fehler machen, der Ihrer Gesundheit im Nachhinein abträglich wäre."

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte Saavik langsam. "Würden Sie dann bitte mit der Behandlung beginnen? Ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Weg bis nach Vulkan hier auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen."

"Natürlich, Lieutenant. Also, bitte, legen Sie sich hin, ich werde mit der Behandlung beginnen", sagte McCoy und griff nach einem Knochenregenerator.

Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. "Keine Sorge, es wird nicht weh tun. Wenn Sie sich dann bitte hinlegen würden?", wiederholte McCoy autoritär, da Saavik seiner Bitte bislang nicht nachgekommen war.

Die Vulkanierin nickte schließlich und folgte der ärztlichen Anweisung – wenn auch nur widerstrebend. "Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", sagte sie ruhig.

_'Und da Schmerz ein Gefühl ist, spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

"Gut", meinte der Arzt und aktivierte das medizinische Gerät.

Dort, wo es angesetzt wurde, breitete sich eine gewisse, fast schon wohlige, Wärme aus, die Saavik gefallen hätte, wenn sie Emotionen zugänglicher gewesen wäre.

McCoy sah sie an, bestrebt, beim geringsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein die Behandlung abzubrechen. Spocks Katra in seinem Kopf sagte ihm zwar, dass sie ihm nie zeigen würde, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, es erkennen zu können. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Als sich das Knochengewebe der Rippen regenerierte, fühlte Saavik einen ziehenden Schmerz. Doch sie war Vulkanierin genug, um das einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie zog es vor, einfach die nächste Wand anzustarren und jegliche emotionale Regung auszublenden. Sie wusste, dass ihr das nie ganz gelingen würde, aber sie hoffte, dass sie zumindest McCoy damit lange genug hinhalten konnte, bis sie die Krankenstation wieder verlassen hatte.

McCoy merkte in diesem Moment, dass er eben doch nicht der beste Emotionsdetektor war, denn diese minimalen Nuancen entgingen ihm komplett.

Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht entgehen konnten und doch taten sie genau das. Sich dessen nicht bewusst, verrichtete er seine Arbeit zu Ende.

"Sagen Sie mir bescheid, wenn Sie Schmerzen haben, verstanden, Lieutenant?"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Saavik knapp und fand die Wand der klingonischen Krankenstation immer noch interessanter als Doktor McCoy.

Doch eigentlich stimmte das so nicht. Zum Einen wollte sie verhindern, dass der Arzt auch nur eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht wahrnahm und zum Anderen wollte Sie nicht daran erinnert werden, dass Spocks Katra in McCoys Kopf war.

Der Arzt sah die junge Frau an und legte den Kopf schief. "Sicher, dass Ihnen nichts wehtut?"

Es war eine Frage, die mehr einer Eingebung, denn wirklichen Fakten folgend, gestellt worden war.

Saavik atmete tief durch und sah dann McCoy an.

"Ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie und in ihrem Blick lag eine deutliche Aufforderung, dass der Arzt sich doch beeilen möge und keine unnötigen Fragen mehr stellte.

Mit schnellen, präzisen Bewegungen führte der den Knochenregenerator über ihren Körper, lächelte sie freundlich an und legte den Kopf schief - was sie irgendwie an Spock erinnerte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass er Spocks Katra hatte.

"Ich bin mit der Knochenregeneration fertig", sagte er und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Jetzt werde ich mich der Regeneration dieser blauen Flecken und Abschürfungen widmen."

Damit griff er zum Hautregenerator.

Als McCoy anfing, die Kratzer und Blutergüsse zu behandeln, verfolgte Saavik jede seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen.

McCoy sah dies und schaute sie überrascht an. Er begann, den Hautregenerator auszuschalten und einmal in eine komplett andere Richtung zu führen. Als Saavik dem Regenerator mit den Augen folgte schaute er sie verblüfft an. "Was haben Sie?"

"Ich beobachtete Sie nur bei der Arbeit", erwiderte sie ruhig. "Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit Medizin und erhoffe mir, dass ich noch etwas bei der Beobachtung von medizinischem Fachpersonal lernen kann."

Er nickte. "Natürlich ist das möglich. Also, wenn Sie dann aufpassen wollen", lächelte er ihr zu. "Wenn es Sie interessiert, führe ich Sie ein Wenig in die Kunst der Medizin ein."

Saavik nickte bestätigend. "Captain Spock sagte einmal, dass Sie in Ihrem Fachgebiet eine Koryphäe sind und dass man viel bei Ihnen lernen kann, auch wenn Ihre Umgangsformen zu wünschen übrig lassen."

"Umgangsformen? Lassen Sie sich sagen, dass ich einer der besten Absolventen von Miss Prissys Benimm-Schule war, der dieses altehrwürdige Institut in dreihundert Jahren verlassen hat", sagte McCoy, ein wenig grinsend. "Nur Captain Spock gegenüber war ich streckenweise ein wenig zu rau, was mir heute Leid tut."

Saavik nickte nur stumm und hoffte, dass McCoy endlich etwas zügiger arbeitete und ihre Verletzungen behandelte. Andernfalls würde sie in den nächsten fünf Minuten einfach gehen, denn sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit dem Arzt zu unterhalten. Er mochte zwar ein guter Arzt sein und Spock konnte ihn gut leiden, aber dass hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn auch mögen musste.

"Lieutenant, wenn Sie sich nicht bald ruhig liegen, dauert es noch länger", sagte der Arzt und schaute sie missbilligend an. "Ich bekomme durchaus mit, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen - und das ehrt Sie auch - aber, momentan ist Ihre Gesundheit wichtiger."

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie tonlos und starrte die Decke an, während McCoy ihre Hüfte behandelte.

"Nun, Lieutenant, ich hoffe, Sie halten mich jetzt nicht für einen Unmenschen, dass ich Sie hierbehalte, aber Sie müssen behandelt werden. Auch wenn Sie sich jetzt gut fühlen, Sie werden später Schmerzen haben, wenn wir jetzt nichts dagegen tun."

"Sie sind der Arzt, Sie werden es am besten wissen", antwortete Saavik und versuchte, einen neutralen Tonfall zu wahren.

McCoy schaute sie an. "Sie sind sehr tapfer", stellte er fest und machte sich daran, mit dem Hautregenerator die Hautabschürfungen an der Hüfte zu beseitigen - zumindest soweit ihn der Stoff der Sternenflottenstandarduniformunterhose dies tun lies.

"Ich werde Ihnen gleich noch einmal Unterricht erteilen, in wie fern Sie den Regenerator selbst führen können - dies tun Sie bitte dort, wo ich ... momentan nicht hingelangen kann", sagte er und schaute sie an.

"Einverstanden."

Sie sah McCoy an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas milder. Durch die zufällige Berührung auf Genesis wusste sie, dass der Arzt das Katra von Spock in sich trug, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstand, warum der Vulkanier ausgerechnet dem Menschen sein Katra gegeben hatte.

Während McCoy arbeitete, suchte sie in seinem Gesicht nach Anhaltspunkten, dass das Gefühl bei dieser zufälligen Berührung nicht nur Wunschdenken war.

McCoy bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah und runzelte die Stirn.

"Worin besteht die Logik, mich anzustarren", hörte er sich sagen und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Gerade hatte die McCoy-Spock-Persona die Kontrolle übernommen, eine Person, die eben nicht wirklich McCoy, aber auch nicht wirklich Spock war.

Für einen Moment starrte Saavik ihn an und setzte an, etwas zu erwidern. Dann drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und vermied McCoys Blick, den sie aber deutlich spüren konnte.

Es war unhöflich, jemanden anzustarren und dabei erwischt zu werden, war sehr peinlich. Peinlich genug, um ihr das Blut in die Wangen schießen zu lassen.

"Sie brauchen nicht grün zu werden", erklärte McCoy. "Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen." Er räusperte sich und McCoy schaute sie an. "Nun, Missy, ich werde Sie dann mal weiter untersuchen. Bitte einmal ein- und ausatmen."

Damit ließ er den Tricorder aufschnappen und scannte seine Patientin.

Durch die Hitze in ihren Wangen war Saavik in Versuchung, von der Diagnoseliege zu springen und vor McCoy zu flüchten. Sie riss sich zusammen und unterdrückte dieses Verlangen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schande über sich bringen und Spock hätte diese Maßnahme sicher missbilligt.

Also tat sie, was McCoy sagte, und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Ihr Puls ist ein wenig erhöht, aber ansonsten sind Sie in guter körperlicher Verfassung", sagte McCoy. "Sorgen bereiten mir jedoch Ihre Hämatome."

"Mir geht es bestens", erwiderte Saavik mit ernster Miene. "Sie brauchen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen."

"Ob es Ihnen bestens geht, überlassen Sie mal schön mir, klar?"

Kaum hatte McCoy das gesagt, bereute er es schon wieder. Seine Worte waren etwas grob, auch wenn er bei Saavik keine Anzeichen erkennen konnte, dass sich davon gekränkt fühlte.

"Nun dann ..." Er räusperte sich, ehe er mit sanftem Ton weitersprach. "Würden Sie sich bitte aufsetzen, damit ich mir Ihren Rücken ansehen kann?"

Als sie seiner Bitte nachkam, fuhr er mit dem medizinischen Diagnosegerät über ihren Rücken.

"Es kann jetzt ein wenig kalt werden.", informierte er sie mit freundlicher Stimme, ehe er ihren Rücken abtastete. "Spüren Sie irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

"Nein, Sir", antwortete die Vulkanierin und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

McCoy seufzte innerlich. Er wusste, dass sie log, konnte es aber nicht beweisen. Warum musste sie nur genauso stur wie Spock sein, was dieses Thema betraf?

"Nun, dann", sagte er und begann, ihren Rücken abzuklopfen. "Wie schon gesagt, wenn Sie Schmerzen haben sollten, sagen Sie bitte Bescheid."

Gerade als Saavik auf seine Frage antworten wollte, ertönte das Interkom und kurz darauf erklang die Stimme von Admiral Kirk.

_»Pille? Wie geht es unserem Gast?«_

"Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte der Arzt, legte den Hautregenerator auf das Biobett und ging weiter Flüche murmelnd zum blinkenden Panel.

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	3. Vermutungen

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 03 - Vermutungen**

Kirk saß auf der Brücke der IKS R'ch'tk.

Den Namen des Schiffes hatte er auf einer Bronzeplakette neben dem Eingang gefunden - und es hatte ihm eine gewisse Verwunderung abgerungen, festzustellen, dass die Klingonen, genau so wie die Föderation handelte und Bronzeplaketten herstellte, auf denen ein Sinnspruch zu lesen stand.

Hier war es irgendetwas Klingonisches und Kirk war sich über die Textaussage und den Inhalt nicht sicher. Es konnte natürlich "Tod allen Feinden" heißen, oder auch "Ich habe drei Haare auf der Brust, ich bin ein Bär."

Nachdem selbst Scotty Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, den Hauptantrieb zu finden, schwanden Kirk alle Hoffnung, doch als es schließlich gelungen war, aus Genesis' Gravitationsfeld zu entkommen, war die Hoffnung wieder da. Die Hoffnung, Spock wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Kirk wandte sich an Sulu. "Mister Sulu, Geschätzte Flugzeit bis Vulkan?"

"Fünf Stunden, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt."

Jeder auf der Brücke wusste, was Sulu meinte. Bisher waren ihrem Kurs bereits mehrere Schiffe der Föderation begegnet, aber glücklicherweise hatte keines versucht, sie zu stellen oder am Weiterflug zu hindern. Das wertete Kirk positiv und war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch überrascht, dass Saaviks Unterhaltung mit Starfleet-Kommunikation anscheinend Erfolg hatte.

Als Kirk daran dachte, wandte er sich der leeren Konsole zu, an der Saavik vorher gearbeitet und die Kommunikation geführt hatte. Sie war nun seit einer halben Stunde oder länger - er war sich nicht sicher, da die klingonischen Zahlen für ihn böhmische Dörfer waren - auf der Krankenstation und bisher hatte er von McCoy nichts gehört.

Der Captain seufzte. Das Spock auf der Krankenstation lag, lies ihn sich nicht unbedingt wohl fühlen.

Er aktivierte das Interkom. "Pille? Wie geht es unserem Gast?"

Das leise Rauschen in den Lautsprechern ließ Kirk vermuten, dass McCoy in der Krankenstation entweder mit dem Interkom nicht klar kam oder zu beschäftigt war, um zu antworten.

Er wollte das Interkom schon deaktivieren, als ein kurzes Knacken zu hören war und dann die Stimme von McCoy.

_»Verfluchter Mist, diesen klingonischen Wortsalat kann doch Keiner lesen. Hier McCoy. Spocks Zustand ist unverändert. Aber zum Plaudern habe ich gerade keine Zeit, ich bin nämlich beschäftigt.«_

Kirk lächelte. "Ich verstehe, Pille, tu was du tun kannst. Und übrigens, der Antwortknopf ist der Rote! Ich hab selber ein paar Minuten gebraucht, bis ich es herausgefunden hatte."

Er wandte sich erneut an Sulu. "Es tut mir übrigens auch sehr Leid, dass wir Ihre Karriere zerstört haben. Sie hätten die Excelsior bekommen können und das einzige, was Sie nun kriegen können, ist ein Freiflug zum nächsten Kriegsgericht."

Sulu winkte mit einem schiefen Grinsen ab. "Ach, schon in Ordnung, Admiral. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn wir mit Genesis untergegangen wären."

_»Apropos Kriegsgericht«_, tönte McCoys Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. _»Jim, kann ich dich dann später mal sprechen? Unter vier Augen.«_

"Du kannst mich auch jetzt unter vier Augen sprechen", lächelte Kirk und nickte Sulu zu. "Sie haben Recht - und die Brücke. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

"Mit Verlaub, Admiral, bleibe ich hier sitzen. Irgendeiner muss das Ding ja fliegen", erwiderte Sulu.

_»Klingonische Schrottkiste«_, murmelte McCoy aus den Lautsprechern. _»Ich hoffe, hier gibt es wenigstens eine ordentliche Bar.«_

Dann knackte es wieder kurz und die Verbindung zur Krankenstation war unterbrochen.

Kirk schmunzelte. Seine Crew - seine Familie, wenn man es so nennen wollte - war wieder voll in ihrem Element.

"Natürlich, bleiben Sie da sitzen, Hikaru", sagte der Admiral und fühlte sich dabei - ja, fast wie ein Vater, der seinem Sohn gerade die Zündschlüssel für den Familienwagen zugeworfen hatte.

Er drehte sich um und ging zum Turbolift.

=A=

Der Lift war nicht unbedingt der Bequemste - er war die Starfleet-Variante gewöhnt, die mit Stimmerkennung arbeitete, hier hingegen musste man doch tatsächlich noch entsprechende Tasten drücken. Schnell überlegte Kirk auf welchem Deck sich die Krankenstation befand und drückte den entsprechenden Knopf.

Auch die Fahrt war anders. Während die Fahrt im Sternenflottenstandardturbolift von sanftem Anfahren und Abbremsen bestimmt war, ruckte es hier aufs Herrlichste.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, bemerkte er ihm Spiegel, dass sein Haar ziemlich zerzaust war. Die Fahrt im Turbolift musste wohl ein wenig haarsträubend gewesen sein.

"Nun, Pille, was gibt's denn?"

Als Kirk eintrat und ihn ansprach, sah McCoy erstaunt auf. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Kirk sofort herkam.

"Kleinen Moment, Jim", meinte der Arzt, ehe er sich wieder Saavik widmete, die gerade ihr Uniformoberteil schloss. "Wenn wir auf Vulkan sind, werde ich mir das noch mal ansehen."

Saavik nickte ihm stumm zu, ehe sie an McCoy vorbei und auf die Tür zu ging. "Admiral", grüßte sie Kirk knapp, dann war sie aus der Krankenstation verschwunden.

Kirk sah ihr verblüfft hinterher, dann zu McCoy. _'Hatte sie sich gerade ...'_, fragte er und wollte die Frage beenden, als er innerlich den Kopf schüttelte.

Was sollte das denn? McCoy war der Schiffsarzt, natürlich hatte sie sich dann vor ihm ausgezogen. Und es war an und für sich nichts Verwerfliches daran.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah McCoy fragend an. "Also, Pille, was ist los?"

"Es geht um Saavik", antwortete McCoy und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Und um meinen Kopf."

"Hat sie dir Eine übergezogen?", schmunzelte Kirk und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder. "Was ist mit ihr?"

Pille grinste ein wenig, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Nein, eigentlich war es ihr sogar peinlich, dass ich sie nur in Unterwäsche gesehen habe." McCoy schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah Kirk ernst an. "Ihre Verletzungen stammen nicht nur von Genesis. Sie ist unter Garantie nicht nur bei einem Erdbeben dumm gefallen. Und ich habe eine ganz böse Vermutung, woher die Verletzungen stammen."

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ein wenig deutlicher zu reden?", fragte Kirk und sah McCoy ernst an.

McCoy seufzte. "Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche - was bei meinem momentanen psychologischen Zustand nicht einmal verwunderlich wäre - dann haben wir ein Problem. Saavik hat Verletzungen, die auf körperliche Gewalt zurückzuführen sind."

"Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen ..." Er stockte und funkelte den Arzt anschließend an. "Mein Sohn ist zu einer Vergewaltigung nicht fähig! Und Spock - Spock ist - nein, er macht so was nicht. Das bedeutet, es müssen diese mörderischen Biester von Klingonen gewesen sein."

McCoy seufzte erneut. "Genau daran habe ich auch gedacht. Wenn ich die Daten vom Tricorder richtig deute, dann sind einige ihrer Verletzungen darauf zurück zu führen."

"Diese verdammten Bastarde!", fluchte Kirk und sah sich versucht, irgendwas durch die Gegend zu werfen. Er griff nach einem Gerät, das absolut nach nichts aussah und nahm Ziel, ehe er es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand warf.

Er sah zu McCoy als das Ding zerplatzte und in Einzelteilen zu Boden regnete. "Entschuldigung, ich wollte deine Krankenstation nicht beschädigen."

"Von mir aus kannst du hier alles eigenhändig zerlegen, wenn wir auf Vulkan sind. Ich helfe dir sogar dabei." McCoy grinste schief.

"Was sagt Saavik zu ihren Verletzungen?", fragte der Admiral um das Thema zu wechseln und sah seinen Freund an.

"Tja ... Sie meint, sie wäre bei einem Erdbeben gestürzt, aber das kaufe ich ihr nicht ab. Dafür sind die Verletzungen einfach zu speziell. Sie hat versucht, die Blutergüsse an ihren Handgelenken vor mir zu verbergen. Aber wenn du mich fragst, dann sahen die sehr verdächtig nach Fingerabdrücken aus."

"Warum sollte sie versuchen, das alles zu verbergen? Oder meinst du, sie schämt sich dafür, es zugelassen zu haben?"

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung ..." McCoy seufzte wieder und starrte dann die Decke der Krankenstation an. "Ich weiß nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Und besonders gesprächig ist sie immer noch nicht."

Kirk schaute ihn an. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man sie zum Sprechen bekommen könnte?"

"Momentan schwirren mir so viele wirre Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass ich schon froh bin, dass ich einen verständlichen Satz zustande bringe", meinte der Arzt und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken zu Spock. "Er ist bisher der Einzige, mit dem Saavik richtig redet."

"Er redet?", fragte Kirk und schaute den Arzt an. "Wie meinst du das? Ich denke er kann nicht?"

"Früher mal, meinte ich. Siehst du? Ich komme sogar mit der Zeit durcheinander. Ich sollte dringend in den Ruhestand."

"Ich glaube, die Flotte braucht dich noch eine Weile. Wenn wir das Kriegsgericht überstehen, heißt das", grinste Kirk und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich glaube, wir packen das."

"Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben", erwiderte McCoy nüchtern. "Was machen wir jetzt mit Saavik? Wenn sich mein Verdacht erhärtet, dann wird Starfleet sicher die Klingonen zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen."

"Und mit Recht, wie ich anmerken möchte. Also, das mit den Klingonen. Die Brüder haben uns schon ein paar Mal die Hosen herunter gezogen, also sollten wir uns an ihnen rächen", sagte Kirk wütend. "Sie haben meinen SOHN umgebracht, ich will, dass sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden! Für alles, was sie uns jemals angetan haben!"

"Ich bin voll auf deiner Seite, und das weißt du auch", erwiderte Pille seufzend. "Nur wenn Saavik die Klingonen nicht anzeigt, dann können wir nichts tun."

Kirk seufzte. "Ich fürchte es auch", sagte er und schaute McCoy an. "Was tun wir dann, Pille? Wir können diese Schweine nicht einfach so rumlaufen lassen?"

"Ähm, Jim ...? Bis auf Einen sind die Klingonen tot. Und der Eine sitzt in einer der Zellen hier im Schiff."

"Gut, dann drehen wir dem, der jetzt in der Zelle ist, die Luft ab."

"Das kannst du nicht machen, und das weißt du. Der Kerl war ja noch nicht mal auf dem Planeten. Willst du etwa einen Mann für die Taten von Anderen verurteilen?"

"Er ist ein Klingone!", keuchte Kirk und schaute McCoy an, ehe er stockte und in die spiegelnde Oberfläche einer Konsole sah. Ein alter, verbitterter Mann starrte ihm entgegen.

Der Admiral blickte zu McCoy. "Ich - ich weiß auch nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist ... Du hast Recht, Pille."

Mitfühlend legte Pille eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. "Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie schwer es für dich sein muss, alter Freund. Aber du kannst nicht alle Klingonen über einen Kamm scheren. Vielleicht sind die Klingonen in hundert Jahren unsere besten Freunde."

"Na klar", lachte Kirk bitter und schaute McCoy an. Der Mann hatte wieder eine sehr positive Weltsicht. Irgendwann würde ihm das mal zu Schaden kommen. "Und Schweine fliegen über den Mond, was Pille?"

McCoy grinste schief. "Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo da draußen tatsächlich einen Planeten, auf dem Schweine fliegen. Wir haben ihn nur noch nicht gefunden."

Kirk rollte mit den Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte gespielt-gequält. "Pille, du machst mich heute noch fertig." Er lächelte schief. "Sag mir lieber, was du vorschlägst?"

"Wir bringen den Klingonen zur Erde und stellen ihn vor das Kriegsgericht. Ich meine - wo wir sowieso schon auf dem Weg dahin sind ..."

"Schöne Idee, Pille - und wo wir gerade dabei sind, pinseln wir noch einen Namen auf die Kiste, damit uns niemand aus dem Himmel pustet?"

"Mhm ...", machte McCoy und dachte gespielt angestrengt nach. "Wie wäre es mit Bounty? Das passt doch wunderbar zu unserer kleinen Meuterei."

Kirk starrte McCoy für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. "Das meinst Du ernst, oder?", fragte er, ehe er darüber nachdachte, und grinste. "Ja, es passt auch - hat man dir schon mal gesagt, dass du einen sehr subtilen Sinn für Ironie hast?"

"Ich?", fragte der Arzt und sah Kirk entsetzt an. "Ich und Ironie? Nie im Leben! Dazu bin ich ein viel zu friedliebender Mensch."

McCoy musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und fragte sich, ob Jim den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.

Kirk sah ihn an. "Na, aber sicher doch", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du hast natürlich recht. Bringen wir den Klingonen vor ein Kriegsgericht."

"Aber zuerst fliegen wir mit dieser Schrottkiste nach Vulkan", erwiderte McCoy ernst und warf dem leblosen Spock einen Blick zu. "Vorausgesetzt, dass Scotty das Ding in einem Stück bis dahin bekommt."

"Na, du kennst doch Scotty. Er hat sich vermutlich in dem Moment in die Kiste verliebt, als er ihren Warpkern gesehen hat", lächelte Kirk und klopfte seinem langjährigen Kumpel aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon, Pille", sagte er noch aufmunternd und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Oh ja, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten. Sand, Hitze, Sand, Schwerkraft und noch mehr Sand. Da fühle ich mich doch gleich wie zu Hause ..."

"Ja, ich verstehe wie du dich fühlst." Kirk streckte sich einmal und lenkte seine Schritte durch die klingonische Krankenstation. "Es ist nicht Iowa, aber - bisher ist kein Planet Iowa gewesen." Er sah sich um. "Hat sich eigentlich irgendjemand mal die Mühe gemacht, die Datenbanken zu studieren? Vielleicht finden wir irgendwelche militärischen Details, die uns hilfreich sein könnten?"

McCoy legte den Kopf schief und sah Kirk fragend an. "Wenn du nicht rein zufällig einen Schnellkurs in klingonischer Sprache absolviert hast, von dem ich nichts weiß, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich würde alleine nicht mal den Weg aufs Klo finden, da ich diesen Wortsalat nicht entziffern kann." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Wo ist Uhura, wenn man sie mal braucht ...?"

"Soweit ich weiß, ist sie mit der USS Deimos, einem Schiff der Miranda-Klasse, unterwegs nach Vulkan. Der Captain der Deimos ist ein guter Freund von ihr - ich glaube, die hatten mal was mit einander."

"Du kennst nicht rein zufällig noch jemanden, der der klingonischen Sprache mächtig ist?", fragte McCoy. "Außer dem grünblütigen Waldschrat, der gerade ein Nickerchen macht?"

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun ja, Uhura kann es bis zu einem gewissen Grad und der Universalübersetzer der Enterprise ist ebenfalls ..."

Er stockte - gerade jetzt vermisste er sein Schiff sehr. Sein Schiff und vor allem sein Bett. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun in selbiges gelegt und wäre in den Schlaf geflüchtet.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	4. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 04 – Mit dem Rücken zur Wand**

Als James T. Kirk zehn Minuten später wieder auf der Brücke des klingonischen Bird-of-Prey auftauchte, wirkte das Szenario sehr vertraut.

Sulu saß immer noch an der Flugkontrolle und steuerte das – in seinen Augen unästhetische - Raumschiff nach Vulkan. Chekov saß nur unweit von ihm entfernt an der taktischen Konsole. Zumindest nahm Kirk an, dass es sich um die Taktik handelte.

Auch Saavik war anwesend. Sie saß mit kerzengeradem Rücken an einer Konsole, die entweder für die Kommunikation oder die Wissenschaft vorgesehen war. Aber irgendwie glaubte Kirk nicht daran, dass es auf einem klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer tatsächlich eine wissenschaftliche Abteilung gab.

"Machen Sie sich mit der Kommunikation vertraut, Lieutenant?", fragte Kirk und schritt zur vulkanisch-romulanischen Frau herüber.

Sie hatte viel verloren, in den letzten Tagen und Wochen - erst ihren Mentor, dann David, von dem Kirk wusste, dass er mit Saavik so etwas wie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte, schließlich hatte er die beiden gesehen, als sie in ihr Quartier verschwunden waren.

Aber eigentlich war sie von dieser Crew diejenige, die noch eine Perspektive hatte. Seine Karriere - die seiner Crew - war zu Ende. Ihre hatte gerade erst begonnen.

"Ich versuche es, Admiral", erwiderte Saavik ohne Kirk anzusehen. "Ich bin mit diesem Dialekt nicht besonders gut vertraut, deswegen kann ich nicht sagen, ob meine Übersetzungen stimmen."

"Nun, um unser aller Willen hoffe ich, dass Sie nicht jeden Captain im Umkreis von drei Lichtjahren auffordern, uns - Sie kennen das _Götz von Berlechingen-Zitat_?", fragte Kirk und schenkte ihr eines seiner aufmunternden Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, dass es genau dies tat.

Die Vulkanierin wandte sich zu Kirk um und sah ihn fragend an. "Nein, Sir. Dieses Zitat ist mir nicht vertraut. Ich nehme an, es handelt sich um ein irdisches Zitat?"

Kurzzeitig war Stille auf der Brücke, dann hörte man, wie Kirk, der sich auf den Kommandosessel des klingonischen Bird-of-Preys gesetzt hatte, den Stuhl in die andere Richtung drehte und sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen musste.

Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte er sich nach handgestoppten vierunddreißig Sekunden zu Saavik um. "Ja, Lieutenant", sagte er und in seiner Stimme klang immer noch leichtes Amüsement nach. "Es bedeutet, dass uns die Captains mal am Abend besuchen können."

Saavik runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick stellte sie fest, dass sich Sulu und Chekov grinsend ansahen. Und auch Kirk sah sehr amüsiert aus.

Sie beobachtete die Mimik des Admirals und versuchte herauszufinden, was so furchtbar komisch war. Sie ahnte, dass es sich dabei um menschlichen Humor handelte, aber die Logik dahinter erschloss sich ihr nicht.

"Sir, ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. Was bedeutet dieser Ausspruch?"

Erneut musste Kirk sich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

Es handelte sich bei Saavik um eine Repräsentantin einer anderen Kultur, sie kannte menschliche Sprichwörter nicht. Spock war da anders gestrickt.

In dem Moment, in dem ihn diese Erkenntnis traf, verrutschten seine Gesichtszüge und er starrte sie aus tieftraurigen Augen an. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, ob Spock wieder der Alte werden würde.

Kurz räusperte er sich und sah zu Saavik. "Er bedeutet lediglich, dass derjenige, der diesen Ausspruch tätigt, sagen will, dass er beispielsweise demjenigen, zu dem er es sagt, überlegen ist."

"Sie wollen damit also ausdrücken, dass Sie der Meinung sind, dass Sie allen Raumschiff-Kommandanten der Föderation überlegen sind?"

Auch wenn es Saavik schwer fiel, es zuzugeben: Sie fühlte sich gerade sehr unwohl auf der Brücke - zwischen Kirk, Sulu und Chekov. Wenn Spock hier gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr sicher erklären können, was der Admiral genau meinte. So aber musste sie versuchen, alleine darauf zu kommen.

Und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie wieder ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt hatte.

"Nein, das ... das meinte ich nicht", sagte Kirk und es regte sich ehrliche Anteilnahme in ihm.

Es war auch nicht gerade ein feiner Zug, einer Frau, die aus einer komplett anderen kulturellen Ecke kam, menschliche Sprichwörter um die spitzen Ohren zu werfen.

"Ich meinte nur, dass Sie das nicht senden sollen", erklärte er und schaute sie an. "Ich wollte einen Witz machen."

"Einen Witz?", echote Saavik und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, einen Witz, eine Geschichte mit einem humoristischen Höhepunkt", erklärte Kirk und sah sie an. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, wie es im Funkverkehr zurzeit aussieht?"

Saavik musterte Kirk einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Anzeigen der Konsole warf und dem Admiral antwortete. "Momentan wahren wir Funkstille, Sir. Aber von Starfleet-Command gehen sehr viele Funksprüche zu den anderen Sternenflotten-Raumschiffen in den umliegenden Sektoren."

"Und was sagen diese Funksprüche?", fragte Kirk und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Es würde ihn wundern, wenn schon irgendetwas über ihn bekannt war. Er war sich sicher, dass einige Offiziere jetzt schon die Vermutung äußerten, dass dies das Werk von _'James T. Kirk, dem alten Draufgänger'_ war.

"Es handelt sich um allgemeine Anweisungen. Es heißt unter anderem, dass sich uns niemand in den Weg stellen soll und uns ungehindert bis Vulkan passieren lassen soll. Aber gleichzeitig sagt das Oberkommando auch, dass uns einige Raumschiffe folgen sollen, für den Fall, dass es sich um eine Taktik der Klingonen handelt."

"Wir haben wirklich freie Bahn bis Vulkan?", fragte Chekov mit misstrauischem Unterton in der Stimme und sah erst zu Kirk und dann zu Saavik.

"Offenbar", flüsterte Sulu dem Russen zu. "Aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin ebenfalls stark verwundert."

"Ich auch", gab Kirk zu. "Ich hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass man uns aus dem All pusten könnte." Damit wandte er sich zu Saavik. "Und haben Sie irgendwelche Registriernummern und Namen von Schiffen, die uns zu folgen abgestellt wurden?"

"Eines der Schiffe soll die Excelsior sein", erwiderte die Vulkanierin und warf Sulu einen kurzen Blick zu. "Sie soll uns von der Erde bis nach Vulkan eskortieren."

Kirk sah zu Sulu, der ihn ebenfalls anschaute und ihm dann einfach nur zunickte.

_'Ich habe Ihnen doch vergeben, Admiral. Außerdem tun wir es für eine gute Sache'_, schoss es dem Asiaten durch den Kopf und er wandte sich wieder der Navigationskonsole zu.

"Wir erreichen Vulkan in knapp drei Stunden", sagte er laut und tat so, als habe er Saaviks Bemerkung überhört.

"Gut, Mister Sulu", antwortete Kirk und drückte auf den Kommunikationsknopf in der Konsole neben dem Sessel des Kommandanten. "Kirk an Krankenstation?"

Für einige Sekunden konnte man nur Statik aus den Lautsprechern hören. Dann knackte es kurz und die Stimme von Leonard McCoy tönte aus den Lautsprechern.

_»Krankenstation hier. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?«_

"Ich wollte nur fragen, wie der Zustand Captain Spocks ist", sagte Kirk und sah den Lautsprecher ein wenig verdattert an.

_'Was ist denn mit Pille los?'_

_»Spock?«_, wiederholte McCoy. _»Sein Zustand ist unverändert, aber ich werde hier unten gleich wahnsinnig, wenn ich diese vulkanische Flachulme ist bald aus meinem Kopf raus bekomme!«_

Für einen kurzen Moment war Ruhe im Interkom, ehe sich McCoy räusperte.

_»Sind wir bald da? Ich habe wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen.«_

"In drei Stunden werden wir Vulkan erreicht haben", sagte Sulu und sah dabei Kirk an. "Entspannen Sie sich Doktor, wir sind bald da."

Als Saavik dies hörte, verstand sie zum ersten Mal wirklich, warum die Männer der Enterprise das taten, was sie getan hatten.

Kameradschaft war ihr nicht neu, aber dieses Gefühl der Freundschaft, das auf der Brücke spürbar war, war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung.

Sie räusperte sich kurz.

"Doktor McCoy, schließen Sie für ein paar Minuten Ihre Augen und wiederholen Sie folgendes vulkanische Mantra: Logik, Struktur, Funktion, Kontrolle - eine Struktur kann nicht ohne ein Fundament stehen. Logik ist das Fundament der Funktion."

Wieder war Stille im Interkom und Kirk konnte sich gerade lebhaft vorstellen, wie McCoys verdutztes Gesicht aussah.

_»Ich soll ... was?«_, fragte der Arzt und man konnte seiner Stimme deutlich die Skepsis anhören.

"Probieren Sie es wenigstens, Sir. Es wird Ihnen helfen", erwiderte Saavik und bezweifelte, dass McCoy wirklich auf Ihren Ratschlag hören würde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte man dennoch aus dem Lautsprecher McCoys Murmeln. _»Logik, Struktur, Funktion, Kontrolle - eine Struktur kann nicht ohne ein Fundament stehen. Logik ist das Fundament der Funktion.«_

Nach einer kurzen Pause kam ein resigniertes Seufzen aus den Lautsprechern. _»Es funktioniert nicht ...«_

Saavik seufzte lautlos. "Sie müssen an diese Worte glauben. Glauben Sie daran, dass dieses Mantra Ihnen hilft. Denken Sie an nichts anderes und konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Geist. Sie müssen das Mantra auch nicht laut aufsagen. Es reicht, wenn Sie die Worte denken."

_»WAS?«_, ertönte McCoys Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher und sie klang fassungslos. _»Ich soll was? An diese Worte glauben? Ja, haben Sie denn sonst noch Wünsche?«_

Die Vulkanierin schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

Warum sollte auch ein Mensch verstehen, wie komplex die vulkanischen Geisteswissenschaften waren. Sein undisziplinierter Geist war nicht in der Lage, die Logik hinter dem Mantra zu verstehen. Es war, als würde man einem Kind versuchen zu erklären, wie der Warpantrieb funktionierte.

Saavik stockte in ihren Überlegungen.

Diese Situation kam ihr bekannt vor. Viel zu bekannt. Allerdings war sie damals auf der anderen Seite gewesen und Spock hatte ihr versucht die vulkanische Kultur näher zu bringen.

Als sie an diese Zeit dachte, legte sich die Melancholie auf den Brustkorb und erschwerte ihr das Atmen.

Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht daran zu denken.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie runter in die Krankenstation gehen und McCoy ein bisschen zur Hand gehen", riss Kirk die Vulkanierin aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie sah den Admiral kurz an und nickte dann knapp.

=A=

In der Krankenstation war Leonard Horatio McCoy gerade dabei, wahnsinnig zu werden.

Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren - zwar nicht vor Schmerzen, aber vor Empfindungen, die derart widersprüchlich waren, dass es für ihn schwer war, zu verstehen, worin der Widerspruch bestand.

Er sank in die Knie, hielt sich den Kopf und murmelte: "Logik, Struktur, Funktion, Kontrolle ... Eine Struk ... Eine Struktur kann nicht ... kann ..." Er brach ab, sah kopfschüttelnd zu Spock und seufzte. "Womit hab ich das verdient, du grünblütiger Waldschrat?"

Spock antwortete nicht auf diese Frage. Aber damit hatte McCoy auch nicht gerechnet. Der Vulkanier war augenblicklich nur ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Der Arzt versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Er war ein Offizier der Sternenflotte. Und da saß man nicht auf dem Fußboden eines klingonischen Raubvogels und jammerte, wie schlecht das Universum doch war.

McCoy richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Eine Hand tastete nach Spocks Puls, der immer noch zu langsam und zu unregelmäßig war.

Er seufzte erneut. Er würde Spock gerne helfen, aber er hatte momentan nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Als die Tür aufging, hatte der Doktor schnell die Hand von der Halsschlagader seines Freundes genommen und sich zur Geräuschquelle umgedreht.

Die junge, attraktive Frau in der Tür erkannte er sofort - schließlich war sie die Einzige, die momentan an Bord war.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doktor?", fragte sie und ihre samtweiche, melodische Stimme jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Lieutenant?", fragte er und blinzelte sie an.

"Sie schienen Konzentrationsprobleme zu haben und Admiral Kirk hielt es für besser, wenn ich nach Ihnen sehe und Ihnen meine Hilfe anbiete."

McCoy sah sie an und lächelte dankbar.

Aus dieser Anwesenheit ließe sich medizinisches Kapital schlagen. So konnte er ihr zumindest nachweisen, dass genau das passiert war, dass er befürchtete, das passiert war.

Er räusperte sich. "Nun, vielleicht - vielleicht können Sie mir tatsächlich helfen."

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich habe immer gemerkt, dass mich Arbeit ablenkt. Ich möchte Sie gerne erneut untersuchen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", meinte McCoy und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Saavik hob eine Augenbraue und musterte den Arzt.

"Sie haben mich bereits medizinisch untersucht. Es gibt keinen Grund, die Untersuchung zu wiederholen."

"Aber es würde mich von meinem Kopfschmerzen ablenken", beharrte McCoy und griff bereits nach dem medizinischen Tricorder. "Tun Sie mir den Gefallen", fügte er noch hinzu und sah die Vulkanierin bittend an.

Saavik sah den älteren Mann an und überlegte, ob sie seiner Bitte nachkommen sollte. Sie wusste, dass er das Katra ihres Mentors in sich trug.

War es möglich, dass diese Bitte vielleicht von Spock kam?

Sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, konnte diese Möglichkeit aber auch nicht gänzlich ausschließen.

Es kam nur äußerst selten vor, dass das Katra eines Vulkaniers auf einen Menschen übertragen wurde. Die Konsequenzen dieses Ereignisses waren unvorhersehbar.

Es konnte deshalb auch niemand sagen, ob und wie McCoy und Spock die Rückübertragung des Katra überstehen würden. Und ob es überhaupt möglich war ...

Während dieser Überlegungen musterte sie McCoys blaue Augen und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn sich der Arzt mit Arbeit ablenkte.

Durch ihren mehrjährigen Aufenthalt auf der Erde und ihre Ausbildung in der Sternenflotten-Akademie wusste sie, dass viele Menschen diese Art der Stressbewältigung bevorzugten. Gänzlich erschloss sich ihr der Sinn dahinter nicht.

Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zum leblosen Körper von Spock. Er hätte ihr sicherlich erklären können, warum Menschen sich von ihren Problemen ablenken, anstatt sie zu analysieren und zu beheben.

In den Sekunden, die Saavik für diese Gedanken benötigte, spürte sie McCoys Blick auf sich ruhen. Als sie sich von Spock los riss und wieder den Arzt ansah, nickte sie knapp.

"In Ordnung, Sie dürfen mich medizinisch untersuchen."

Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln in McCoys Gesicht und er machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu einem Biobett. "Wenn Sie sich bitte dahin setzen würden?"

Saavik kam auch dieser Bitte nach.

McCoy brauchte nicht lange, um sie mit dem medizinischen Tricorder einmal gründlich scannen. Kaum, dass er mit dem Scan fertig war, studierte er gründlich die Anzeigen.

"Ich nehme an, dass sich das Ergebnis nicht geändert hat?"

Saavik rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen tat McCoy genau das.

"Nein, das Ergebnis ist immer noch dasselbe", erwiderte der Arzt und sah Saavik prüfend an. "Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Lieutenant. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Verletzungen wirklich ausschließlich von Genesis stammen."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Saavik ihn ungläubig an. Sie fasste sich schnell wieder und straffte die Schultern. "Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass ich gelogen habe?"

McCoy hob abwehrend eine Hand. "Nein, dass nicht, aber ..."

Er ließ den Satz so im Raum stehen. Er wusste, dass Vulkanier nicht logen – oder zumindest nur dann, wenn es für sie logisch war. Aber er wusste auch, dass Saavik nur zur Hälfte Vulkanierin war. Die andere Hälfte war Romulanisch.

Und auch wenn sie sich für die vulkanische Seite entschieden hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass der romulanische Teil von ihr sehr wohl imstande war, zu lügen.

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Lieutenant. Ich denke nur, dass mit Ihnen auf Genesis etwas passiert ist, über dass Sie nicht reden wollen. Aber egal was es auch ist, Sie können es mir sagen. Nichts, was Sie mir anvertrauen, wird diesen Raum verlassen. Ich stehe unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht."

McCoy sah Saavik prüfend an. Er wusste, dass er seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählen musste. Ansonsten würde sie die Krankenstation höchstwahrscheinlich fluchtartig verlassen.

"Auf Grund der Charakteristika Ihrer Verletzungen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht nur von einem Sturz bei einem Erdbeben herrühren. Alles deutet bislang darauf hin, dass Ihnen auf Genesis körperliche Gewalt angetan wurde."

Während McCoy sprach, starrte Saavik wortlos ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände an. Sie wusste, dass der Arzt Recht hatte.

Unter normalen Umständen würde sie ihm erzählen, was passiert war. Aber für sie als Vulkanierin wäre es eine Schande, über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Es gehörte sich nicht. Niemand in der vulkanischen Kultur sprach darüber. Schon gar nicht mit Außenstehenden.

Ihr Schweigen wertete McCoy als stumme Bestätigung seiner Vermutungen. Er legte den medizinischen Tricorder neben der sitzenden Saavik auf das Biobett und sah die Vulkanierin mitfühlend an.

"Wer war es, Lieutenant? Wer hat Ihnen das auf Genesis angetan?", fragte McCoy leise und sah Saavik auffordernd an.

Er wusste, dass Vulkanier niemals in der Öffentlichkeit über ihre Sexualität sprachen. Am allerwenigsten mit Personen außerhalb ihrer eigenen Spezies.

McCoy hoffte, dass Saavik genug Vertrauen in ihn hatte, um mit ihm über ihre Erlebnisse auf Genesis zu sprechen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, die junge Frau so verletzlich zu sehen.

Etwas in ihm wollte, dass er Saavik tröstend in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass sie hier in Sicherheit war.

McCoy hatte gerade eine Hand angehoben, um sie Saavik beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen, als die Vulkanierin plötzlich vom Biobett sprang und zur Tür eilte.

"Es ist nichts auf Genesis passiert, Doktor", sagte sie und sah McCoy fest in die Augen. "Ihre Vermutungen sind falsch."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

McCoy starrte die geschlossene Tür stumm an. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Saavik ihn gerade angelogen hatte. Diese leichte Vibration in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass es ihr sehr peinlich war, was auch immer auf Genesis geschehen war.

Er musste unbedingt einen Weg finden, damit sie sich im anvertraute. Denn nur dann konnte er ihr helfen. Und momentan wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als Saavik wieder glücklich zu sehen.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	5. So nah und doch so fern

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 05 – So nah und doch so fern**

Vulkan.

Als der orange und rostrot schimmernde Planet endlich in Sichtweite kam, fühlte sich Kirk unendlich erleichtert.

Sie hatten es geschafft.

Sie hatten Spock nach Hause gebracht.

Der Rest lag nun nicht mehr in seinen Händen.

Erleichtert stellte Kirk fest, wie sehr es ihn beruhigte, die Stimme von Commander Uhura aus den Lautsprechern zu hören, die verkündete, dass das Raumschiff am Fuß des Mount Seleya landen durfte.

Als der klingonische Bird-of-Prey in die Atmosphäre von Vulkan eintrat, machte sich Euphorie auf der Brücke breit.

Sulu und Chekov klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter und beglückwünschten sich, dass sie es bis hier hin geschafft hatten.

Saavik starrte auf den Sichtschirm und beobachtete, wie der Planet näher kam. Kirk fragte sich, was ihr jetzt durch den Kopf ging.

Er wusste, dass sie einige Zeit hier bei Spocks Familie gelebt hatte. Vermutlich war sie froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Die Landung verlief sanft und ohne Komplikationen. Sulu wusste, was er tat und Kirk hoffte, dass er auch weiterhin Raumschiffe fliegen durfte.

Doch dazu musste sie erst das Kriegsgericht überstehen.

Als die komplette Mannschaft des Raubvogels Spock auf einer Trage nach draußen in die Dämmerung trugen, wurden sie bereits von einer Prozession erwartet, die ihnen die Trage abnahm und den Berg hinauf trugen.

Kirk und seiner Mannschaft, die mittlerweile von Uhura vervollständigt wurde, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Vulkaniern wortlos zu folgen.

Am Tempel angekommen übernahmen Sarek und T'Pau das weitere Handeln. Sie nahmen Spock und McCoy mit in den Tempel.

Kirk und seine Crew konnte nun nichts weiter tun, als zu warten und zu hoffen.

=A=

Als sie in der Abenddämmerung auf Vulkan angekommen waren, war Kirk noch guter Dinge gewesen. Er hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von der vulkanischen Kultur und dem Ritual, dem sich Spock und McCoy unterzogen, aber er hoffte, dass das in wenigen Stunden erledigt war.

Seitdem waren bereits viele Stunden verstrichen und er hatte bisher nichts von seinen Offizieren gehört. Nicht einmal hatte sich ein Vulkanier blicken lassen.

Das frustrierte Kirk.

Er wollte doch nur wissen, wie es seinen Freunden ging.

Während er sich durch den kühle Nacht des vulkanischen Hochplateaus bewegte, hoffte Kirk, dass die Katra-Rückübertragung erfolgreich sein würde.

Zumindest versprachen die Heiler, ihr Bestmöglichstes zu tun und der Admiral war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Anstrengungen verdoppeln würden. Es ging immerhin um Spock, den Sohn von Botschafter Sarek, der in direkter Linie mit dem legendären Surak verwandt war.

Kirks Schritte lenkten ihn immer wieder im Kreis, schließlich war es ihnen verboten, sich außerhalb des Tempels im Mount Seleya aufzuhalten. Wobei - verboten war das falsche Wort. Es war eher ein religiöses, als ein gesetzliches Verbot.

Dann sah er die schlanke Gestalt von Saavik an der Balustrade lehnen.

Neugierig lenkte er seine Schritte zu ihr, als er bemerkte, dass sie irgendwas bedrückte.

Kirk trat leise hinter sie und hatte schon die Hand erhoben, um sie ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen, als er realisierte, dass das vermutlich genau das Gegenteil bewirken würde.

So zog er es für einige Sekunden vor, sie einfach nur anzusehen und sich zu wundern, dass sie noch nicht auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert hatte.

Was war los mit ihr?

War sie wirklich so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie alles andere um sich herum ausblendete?

Eine sehr wahrscheinliche Theorie, da Kirk genau wusste, dass Saavik sehr an ihrem Mentor Spock hing. Und das Leben des Vulkaniers hing gerade an einem seidenen Faden. Oder in den Händen von T'Pau.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus ahnte der Admiral, dass es noch mehr gab, was Saavik beschäftigte. Und er hatte den Verdacht, dass dies mit Genesis zu tun hatte.

Er legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

Die Unterhaltung mit McCoy fiel ihm ein und er schluckte. Vielleicht hatten die Klingonen sie ja wirklich, wie von Pille befürchtet, vergewaltigt.

Dafür sprachen unterschiedliche Fakten, unter anderem der Wichtigste: Sie hatte stark ausgeprägte Merkmale, die nur diesen Schluss zuließen.

Es musste einfach so gewesen sein, wie Pille es sich zu Recht gelegt hatte.

"Saavik?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie an.

Die junge Frau zuckte kurz zusammen, als Kirk sie ansprach, und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Sir?", fragte sie höflich.

_'Zu höflich.'_

Das schoss Kirk durch den Kopf, als er ihre Antwort hörte. Sie war definitiv zu höflich ihm gegenüber.

"Nun", setzte er an, brach den angefangenen Satz aber wieder ab. "Nein, nichts besonderes", sagte er schließlich und ließ seinen Blick über den Nachthimmel von Vulkan gleiten.

_'Feigling'_, schalt er sich in seinem Inneren, sah wieder zu Saavik und räusperte sich. "Wissen Sie etwas Neues von Spock und McCoy?"

Flüchtig warf Saavik einen Blick zu dem Eingang, wo kurz nach dem Einbruch der Nacht T'Pau mit Spock und Doktor McCoy verschwunden war.

Als sie Kirk wieder ansah, versuchte sie ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren, auch wenn ihr das alles andere als leicht fiel.

"Da ich kein Heiler bin, kann ich nur spekulieren, Sir. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob die Rückübertragung des Katra erfolgreich verläuft. Wir werden noch mindestens bis zum Morgengrauen warten müssen."

"Bis zum Morgengrauen, ja?", erwiderte der Admiral fragend und seufzte. "Und so lange dürfen wir hier nicht raus?"

Das war dann doch ein wenig ungewohnt und passte ihm irgendwie nicht.

Saavik schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erwiderte Kirks Blick.

"Nein, Sir. Für den Erfolg des Rituals ist es notwendig, dass wir hier im Tempel bleiben."

Sie sah den Admiral noch einen Moment an, dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder den Sternen zu.

Kirk hatte das Gefühl, als ob für sie das Gespräch damit beendet war. Aber so leicht wollte er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Er ahnte, dass es Dinge gaben, die Saavik auf der Seele lagen und er hatte auch eine Ahnung, was es war.

Trotz, dass er bereits viel in seinem Leben erreicht und erlebt hatte, wusste Jim Kirk nicht, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

Er musterte die junge Frau und wusste im ersten Moment genau so wenig, wie er sie aus der Reserve locken konnte, er wusste nur, dass er genau das tun MUSSTE.

"Lieutenant, fühlen Sie sich wohl?", fragte er schließlich und versuchte, seinen Tonfall so unverfänglich wie möglich zu halten.

_'Selten dämliche Frage, Jim'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste sich schon sehr zusammenreißen um nicht den Kopf zu schütteln. _'Wie könnte es ihr gut gehen? Du hast gesehen, wie sie mit David zu Gange war. Sie leidet genau so unter seinem Tod, wie du es tust.'_

"Ich fühle mich wohl", antwortete Saavik emotionslos, ohne Kirk auch nur anzusehen.

Sie tat das nicht aus Unhöflichkeit, sondern um es ihm leichter zu machen. Sie wusste, dass er den gewaltsamen Tod seines Sohnes nur schwer verkraftete.

Auf dem Flug von Genesis nach Vulkan hatte er kaum Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, wie es so weit kommen konnte, aber hier, während sie warteten, konnten Kirks Gedanken ungehindert auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Sie wusste auch, dass Kirk vermutete, dass sie und David Marcus mehr als nur Freunde waren. Was irgendwie auch stimmte.

Saavik konnte sich noch sehr genau an das Gesicht des Admirals erinnern, als sie und David ihm in einem Korridor auf der Enterprise auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier begegnet waren.

Kirk sah sie weiterhin an und legte den Kopf schief. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie sich wohl fühlte - nicht nach den Berichten von Pille, nicht nach den generellen Ereignissen der letzten Tage und Wochen und schon gar nicht nach Davids Tod.

"Wirklich?", fragte er daher und sah ihr direkt in die Augen - nach der Wahrheit suchend.

Natürlich glaubte er nicht, dass er irgendwas finden würde. Nicht, das Vulkanier sich nicht verstellen konnten - das sie nicht logen, war eine Übertreibung - und Saavik war garantiert nicht zu Gesprächen zum Thema aufgelegt. Dennoch musste man etwas tun.

"Ich habe keine gesundheitlichen Beanstandungen", erwiderte Saavik. "Würden Sie mich bitte allein lassen, Sir?"

Sie sah Kirk direkt an und in ihren Augen erkannte er, dass sie mehr als nur eine emotionslose Vulkanierin war. Sie war auch eine junge, sensible Frau, die in den letzten Tagen viel verloren hatte.

Erst ihren Mentor Spock, der durch sein selbstloses Opfer das Leben aller Offiziere und Crewmitglieder auf der Enterprise gerettet hatte.

Dann ihren Freund David, der sein Leben auf Genesis verlor - in ihren Armen. Kirk wusste, dass sein Sohn starke Gefühle für Saavik hegte. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen.

Und irgendwo zwischen diesen beiden Ereignissen ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte für ein paar Sekunden zu den Sternen. Kirk wollte am liebsten nicht daran denken.

Wenn McCoy wirklich recht hatte, dann war Saavik etwas Unbeschreibliches widerfahren. Und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er nach der Wahrheit fischen sollte, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen.

Und er wusste, dass sie Gefühle hatte. Er hatte sie bei Spocks Trauerfeier beobachtet.

Der Admiral sah die junge Frau wieder an und war im Grübeln gefangen. Was konnte man tun?

Schließlich entschied er sich für einen zwar recht frontalen, aber noch nicht allzu gemeinen oder gefährlichen Ansatz.

"Sagen Sie, gibt es irgendwelche Ereignisse, die sich in den letzten Tagen abgespielt haben und die von Interesse wären?"

Gut, vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt eine sehr subtile Art und Weise, die Informationen herauszubekommen, aber vielleicht funktionierte es ja.

Für einen Moment sah Saavik den Admiral irritiert an und hob andeutungsweise eine Augenbraue.

"Sie meinen abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Ihr Sohn gestorben ist?", fragte sie und wenn Kirk sich nicht ganz täuschte, hörte er einen Hauch Ironie in ihrer Stimme.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hörte sie darauf hin einen nicht ganz so leisen Hauch - sondern eine gemäßigte Suppenkelle voll - Wut, als er sie mit den Worten "Einen anderen Ton, Lieutenant!" maßregelte.

Er räusperte sich und schaute kurz die Sterne an, die sich - wunderschön - über ihnen abzeichneten. Vermutlich war einer von diesen Sternen der gerade explodierende Genesis-Planet - wenn man bedenkt, wie weit sie quasi in die Vergangenheit gereist waren, als sie mit Warp aus dem Mutara-Sektor hinausgesprungen waren. Ein Blick in den Sternenhimmel entspricht ja immer einem Blick in die Vergangenheit - schließlich braucht das Licht - je nach Entfernung - einen gewissen Zeitraum, um bei einem planetaren Betrachter anzukommen.

Vielleicht sah er auch - wenn er von Vulkan Richtung Erde blicken würde, die Zeit, als David noch gelebt hatte. Wie gerne würde er diese Zeitreise unternehmen und ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht nach Genesis begeben sollte - aber das ging nicht. Schließlich gab es ja auch noch so was wie eine oberste temporale Direktive, derer man sich unterzuorndnen hatte.

Er sah Saavik an und sein Blick wurde milder. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich gerade so habe gehen lassen, Lieutenant."

Saavik nickte knapp. "Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sir", erwiderte sie und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Boden und entzog sich damit Kirks Blick. "Admiral?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

Statt einer Antwort sah Kirk die Vulkanierin auffordernd an.

Saavik atmete tief durch, ehe sie sprach. "Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich David nicht schützen konnte. Ich bin dafür ausgebildet, Zivilisten zu beschützen und bei Ihrem Sohn habe ich versagt."

Kirk erwiderte ihren Blick, schluckte kurz und schlug dann seinen Blick zu Boden.

"Es ist ... - Ich will nicht sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, was passierte, aber ... - Sie haben keine Schuld."

Natürlich hatte sie keine Schuld, was hätte sie schon tun können?

Selbst von den Klingonen getötet werden?

Spock opfern?

Nein - das waren keine Optionen.

Kirk räusperte sich. "Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ehrlich miteinander zu sein ... Was ist mit Ihnen auf Genesis passiert?"

Saavik wollte gerade antworten, doch der Admiral hob eine Hand und konterte ihre Antwort, ohne sie gehört zu haben.

"Und kommen Sie mir nicht damit, dass Sie bei einem Erdbeben unglücklich gefallen sind. Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab. Das Muster Ihrer Verletzungen ist eindeutig und Ihnen wird niemand den Kopf abreißen, wenn Sie wirklich ..."

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Nicht ohne Saaviks Bestätigung.

"Admiral", setzte die junge Frau an und blieb nach außen hin kalt wie ein Eisblock. "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

"Was ist eigentlich Ihr Problem, Saavik? Schämen Sie sich dafür, es zugelassen zu haben? Keiner macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf, nur weil Sie es nicht mit einem Klingonen aufnehmen konnten."

Kirk seufzte erneut. Er war noch nie der beste Diplomat der Flotte gewesen und er würde es wohl auch nie werden. In seinem Kopf hatte er sich die Worte bereits zu Recht gelegt, ganz so, als ob es gelte ein Plädoyer vorzubereiten. Doch irgendwie konnte er die Sätze nicht so aussprechen, wie er sie gedacht hatte.

"Ich möchte Ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen, Lieutenant. Ich möchte nur die Wahrheit wissen." Er sah Saavik an, die während seiner Ansprache in die Ferne gestarrt hatte. "Sehen Sie mich bitte an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."

Er hatte das ruhig und sanft gesagt, so als ob es gelte, ein Kind zu beruhigen, das einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Doch trotzdem zuckte Saavik kurz zusammen und sah Kirk ein wenig schuldbewusst an.

"Was ist mit Ihnen auf Genesis passiert?"

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", wiederholte sie mit stoischer Ruhe. Es war etwas, was den Admiral nichts anging. Es ging außer ihr und Spock niemanden etwas an, was passiert war.

"Admiral, ich bitte Sie, die Sache einfach ruhen zu lassen. Es ist nichts passiert, weswegen Sie sich Sorgen müssten. Ich bin lediglich gestürzt."

Es war eine lahme Ausrede und Saavik wusste das. Allzu lange würde sie Kirk, McCoy und die restlichen Crewmitglieder mit dieser Ausrede nicht täuschen können.

Kirk sah die junge Frau vor sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang einfach nur schweigend an. Obwohl er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlich wusste, dass sie log, konnte er es nicht beweisen.

Er seufzte erneut und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun sagen sollte.

"Ich verstehe ...", sagte Kirk dann langsam. "Wenn Sie darüber sprechen wollen, dann können Sie jederzeit zu mir oder Doktor McCoy kommen, dass wissen Sie, nicht wahr?"

Saavik nickte als Antwort.

"Gut, dann ..."

Kirk deutete auf seine restliche Crew, als Begründung, sie jetzt mit ihren Gedanken allein zu lassen.

=A=

_Jim Kirk war erschöpft. Er hatte die lange, vulkanische Nacht hinter sich gebracht, in dem Wissen, nichts anderes tun zu können, als zu warten, zu hoffen, dass es gut ausgehen würde ... und dass es logisch wäre, sich auszuruhen. Aber er war zu müde, um schlafen zu können, zu angespannt. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er in dieser Nacht die beiden Menschen verlieren würde, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. David hatte er bereits verloren, und man hatte ihn sogar daran gehindert, Carol zu berichten, was geschehen war. Das heißt, man hatte ihn nicht wirklich daran gehindert, ihm jedoch sehr deutlich klargemacht, dass er das Ritual und den Berg nicht verlassen durfte, wenn er Spock und McCoy nicht gefährden wollte. Den Vulkaniern erschien dieses Verbot absolut logisch. Für Kirk war es eine grausame Alternative. Aber er war schließlich geblieben. Er war zwar nicht in der Lage, seinen Freunden zu helfen, konnte sie jedoch auch nicht im Stich lassen, wenn sie beide in so großer Gefahr schwebten._

_Jim beneidete Scotty, der an einen Pfeiler gelehnt stand und sanft schnarchte. Chekov hockte mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme gelegt. Uhura lag auf dem Stein, den Kopf in der Armbeuge, elegant wie eine Katze, fand Jim, hellwach selbst im Schlaf. Saavik wartete auf die Morgendämmerung, die Beine unter sich gekreuzt, die Handflächen auf dem Boden gestützt, absolut entspannt, die grauen Augen geöffnet. Sulu kniete reglos auf dem Stein, saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in seiza-Stellung._

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	6. Wiedervereinigung

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 06 - Wiedervereinigung**

_McCoy taumelte erschöpft in das Sonnenlicht, das die Schatten hinter dem Altar durchdrang. Obwohl Sarek ihn stützte, bewegte er sich mit eigener Kraft. Die Priesterinnen, groß und erhaben in ihren bodenlangen Roben, folgten ihnen. Die Vulkanier blieben absolut passiv, zeigten weder Freude noch Trauer._

_'Mein Gott', schrie Jim lautlos. 'Was ist geschehen? Was ist geschehen?'_

_Am Ende der Prozession trat eine Gestalt, in eine weiße Robe gekleidet, hinter dem Altar hervor. Die Kapuze war so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, ihr Material von einem so strahlenden Weiß, dass das scharlachfarbene Frühlicht die Gesichtszüge des Wesens, das sich darunter verbarg, eher verdüsterte als erhellte._

_Saavik, die sich in seiner Nähe befand, atmete erschrocken auf. Ein Zeichen des Erkennens? Der Verzweiflung? Kirk konnte es nicht sagen._

_[...]_

_Die weißgekleidete Gestalt am Ende der Prozession ging an ihren vorbei, ohne einen Blick, ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. Jim konnte noch immer nicht unter die Kapuze sehen, doch kannte er den Schritt, die Haltung._

_Saavik wollte auf die Gestalt zustürzen, doch Kirk packte sie beim Arm und hielt sie zurück. Er hätte sie nicht festhalten können, wenn sie seinen Griff hätte brechen wollen, doch die Geste reichte dazu aus._

_[...]_

_Die Gestalt blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam um. Das Licht der Sonne fiel von hinten durch das Material der weißen Kapuze, sodass das Gesicht des Mannes tief verschattet war._

_Er zögerte, trat dann langsam auf Jim Kirk und seine Freunde zu. Er blieb stehen, hob die Hand, schob die Kapuze zurück und ließ sie auf seine Schultern fallen._

_Der Schmerz war aus Spocks Gesicht gewichen, der Schmerz und die entsetzliche Leere. Sein Blick stellte Fragen an Jim, behutsam und lautlos. Eine helle Intelligenz, ungeduldig über die Ungewissheit, leuchtete in seinen Augen._

_Er blickte von Jim zu jedem seiner anderen Schiffskameraden: Sulu, Uhura, McCoy, Chekov, Scott; und schließlich Saavik. Es schien Jim, als ob er die Schwelle des Erkennens erreicht habe, sie jedoch nicht ganz überschreiten könne._

_[...]_

_Spock starrte ihn an, immer noch ohne wirkliches Erkennen. Er wandte sich wieder ab und trat mit unsicheren Schritten auf seinen Vater zu, auf die anderen Vulkanier. Kirk streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wusste jedoch, dass es richtig gewesen war, wenn er vorhin Saavik daran gehindert hatte, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie mochten in der Lage sein, Spock einen Schlüssel zu geben, doch niemand konnte ihn zwingen, sich zu erinnern._

=A=

Als sich Spock in Begleitung von Sarek entfernte, hatte Saavik das Bedürfnis, ihren angestauten Emotionen Luft zu machen. Zu aufreibend waren die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gewesen. Und der Fakt, dass Spock sie eben angesehen hatte, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

Saavik hatte dieses irdische Sprichwort bei Dr. McCoy aufgeschnappt und in der komplizierten Situation, in der sie sich gerade befand, verstand sie auch endlich, was es bedeutete.

Sie wusste, dass es nach einer Rückübertragung des Katra einige Zeit dauern konnte, bis sich der Betroffene wieder an Alles erinnern konnte. Doch Spock hatte Admiral Kirk fast sofort wiedererkannt, sie aber nicht einmal registriert.

Und das nach Allem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten ...

Man sagte Menschen nach, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, Stimmungen bei Vulkaniern zu erkennen - bei den Meisten hatte man damit sogar recht.

Doktor Leonard H. McCoy war jedoch ein ganz eigener Fall - er sah es. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er mit mehreren Vulkaniern zusammen gearbeitet hatte und einer von ihnen zu seinen besten Freunden zählte.

Er bemerkte die Stimmung von Saavik und trat neben sie. "Sind Sie in Ordnung"?, fragte er vorsichtig.

Die junge Vulkanierin sah Spock und Sarek nach, wie sie sich langsam vom Mount Seleya entfernten.

Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Würde Spock sie jemals wieder erkennen, wenn er nur genügend Zeit hatte?

Sie wusste es nicht ...

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass McCoy neben sie getreten war, bis er sie ansprach. Sie versuchte, jegliche Regung aus ihrem Gesicht und Spock aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, als sie sich langsam zu McCoy umdrehte - beides gelang ihr nur mäßig.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Saavik leise.

McCoy sah sie an und überlegte. Konnte es sein, dass die junge Frau ihn anlog?

Natürlich war es generell möglich, das Vulkanier logen, auch wenn sie selbst gerne sagten, dass sie genau das nicht taten.

"Sind Sie sicher, Lieutenant"?, hakte er deswegen noch einmal nach.

Als Antwort nickte Saavik nur stumm. Dann atmete sie tief durch und widmete sich schließlich voll und ganz dem Arzt.

"Sie brauchen sich um mich keine Sorgen zu machen, Doktor. Es gibt nichts, was Sie beunruhigen sollte."

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte McCoy, sah sie aber an, als glaubte er ihr kein Wort.

Zwar wusste er nicht, womit er sich herausnahm, ihr so offen zu misstrauen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es müsste.

Vielleicht - so überlegte er - hatte es ja auch mit dem Zwischenfall auf Genesis zu tun.

"Es ist wohl am besten, wenn wir uns in den Tempel zurück ziehen", änderte Saavik das Thema. "Der Tag bricht an und die Sonnen werden bald hoch am Himmel stehen. Sie sehen erschöpft aus, Sir."

"Es geht mir gut, Lieutenant", erwiderte der Arzt, wenngleich man ihm die Erschöpfung wirklich ansah. Aber genau so wenig, wie sie sich eine Blöße geben wollte, hatte er es vor.

"Lieutenant", sagte er dann und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass Sie etwas beunruhigt."

"Ich frage mich nur, ob Captain Spock sein Gedächtnis wieder vollständig zurück bekommt ..."

McCoy hätte am liebsten ein paar tröstende Worte zu ihr gesagt, ließ es aber bleiben. Vulkanier waren nicht unbedingt für so etwas empfänglich und am Ende würde es nur bereuen, wenn er etwas sagen würde.

Also begnügte er sich damit, ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, sich zu wundern, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte und sich mit ihr und seinen Kameraden in den Tempel zurückzuziehen.

=A=

Die Crew der Enterprise verbrachte den ganzen Tag im Tempel und erholte sich von den Strapazen, die die Rettungsmission auf Genesis mit sich gebracht hatten.

Ein paar Mal versuchten sowohl McCoy als auch Kirk mit Saavik zu reden, aber neue Erkenntnisse konnten Beide nicht gewinnen.

Schließlich blieb dem Arzt nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sie daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Nachuntersuchung machen muss, sobald er wieder fit war und sie alle wieder im Bird-of-Prey waren.

=A=

"Schön, dass Sie die Zeit erübrigen konnten, kurz bei mir vorbei zu schauen", sagte McCoy mit einem gewissen ironischen Unterton in der Stimme, als Saavik die Krankenstation des klingonischen Raubvogels betrat.

Die Vulkanierin erwiderte nichts, denn die Antwort hätte dem Arzt vermutlich nicht gefallen. Er hatte sie mehr oder weniger gezwungen, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen und sich einer weiteren Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

Die Verletzungen, die sie Genesis zu verdanken hatte, waren in der Mehrheit bereits verschwunden, weswegen Saavik nicht wirklich den Sinn von McCoys Forderung verstand.

Sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und sah den Arzt fordernd an.

"Wäre es möglich, dass Sie effizienter arbeiteten?", fragte sie und man konnte deutlich hören, dass sie mehr als nur genervt war. Was sie selbst nicht so ganz verstand, immerhin war sie Vulkanierin und die hatten sich schließlich unter Kontrolle.

"Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass ich mich beeile, aber dann könnten mir Fehler unterlaufen, die die Untersuchung nur unnötig verlängern. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr?" McCoy hatte sein Schuljungen-Grinsen aufgelegt.

Er war guter Dinge, dass er heute mehr Informationen von der jungen Frau bekam. Er wusste zwar noch nicht so richtig, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber irgendwas fiel ihm sicher ein. Er war schließlich ein Meister der Improvisation.

"Wenn Sie sich setzen wollen ...?", fragte er und deutete wie beiläufig auf eine Diagnoseliege.

Saavik seufzte und fügte sich. Es war ihr nicht recht, dass sie sich einer weiteren Untersuchung unterziehen musste, die nach ihren Maßstäben absolut unnötig war. Aber McCoy war ranghöher als sie. Und da sie ein Offizier der Sternenflotte war, musste sie tun, was er wollte. Auch wenn das hieß, eine Untersuchung machen zu lassen, die nicht erforderlich war.

McCoy grinste verhalten, als sich die Vulkanierin setzte und griff nach einem medizinischen Tricorder.

"Es ist schön, wieder zuhause zu sein, nicht war?", begann er mit dem Smalltalk.

"Vulkan ist nicht mein Zuhause", erwiderte Saavik und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, während McCoy sie untersuchte.

"Aber Sie sind froh, wieder auf Vulkan zu sein, oder?"

Saavik seufzte lautlos. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand versuchte, sie auszuquetschen.

"Ja", antwortete sie deswegen emotionslos.

"Sie sollten Botschafter Sarek und seine Frau besuchen", schlug McCoy vor. "Sie haben ja immerhin eine Weile dort gelebt."

"Warum stellen Sie mir diese Fragen?", stellte Saavik eine Gegenfrage, die bewirkte, dass McCoy sie anstatt des Tricorders ansah.

"Smalltalk", war die simple Antwort des Arztes. "Ich unterhalte mich mit Ihnen."

"Ist das wirklich notwendig?"

"Aus medizinischer Sicht? Nein", erwiderte McCoy und legte erneut sein Schuljungen-Grinsen auf. "Aus zwischenmenschlicher Sicht? Ja."

"Ich bin kein Mensch", protestierte die Vulkanierin sofort.

"Das weiß ich, aber eine bessere Beschreibung fiel mir gerade nicht ein", sagte der Arzt grinsend. "Aber ich muss sagen, dass Ihr Gesundheitszustand schon viel besser ist, als das letzte Mal. Haben Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

"Nein", antwortete Saavik und erwiderte den Blick des Arztes. "Darf ich jetzt zurück auf meinen Posten?"

Dieses Mal war es McCoy, der seufzte. Es war zum Haare raufen mit dieser Frau. Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen, aber sie torpedierte alle seine Versuche.

"Nein, dürfen Sie noch nicht", sagte der Arzt und sah Saavik eingehend an. "Wissen Sie ...", begann McCoy und machte dann eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause.

Bevor er weitersprach, legte er den medizinischen Tricorder beiseite und setzte sich Saavik gegenüber.

"Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch daran, dass ich Ihnen vor kurzem gesagt habe, dass ich unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht stehe und nichts, was Sie mir anvertrauen, wird ohne Ihr Einverständnis diesen Raum verlassen."

Saavik nickte stumm und ahnte, was McCoy ansprechen wollte.

"Gut ...", sprach der Arzt weiter und ließ die Vulkanierin nicht aus den Augen. "Sie sind nicht nur meine Patientin, sondern auch das Protegé einer meiner Freunde. Ich möchte hier nicht als vorgesetzter Offizier auftreten, aber notfalls werde ich Ihnen befehlen, mir zu erzählen, was auf Genesis passiert ist."

Saavik erwiderte nichts. Sie sah McCoy stumm an und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie sie aus dieser verzwickten Situation heraus kam.

"Ich habe die Untersuchungsergebnisse von Genesis mehrfach überprüft und Ihre Verletzungen stammen keineswegs nur vom Sturz bei einem Erdbeben. Sie haben Verletzungen, die von einer massiven Gewalteinwirkung stammen. Aufgrund der Charakteristika der Verletzungen kann ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass Ihnen von Jemanden, der Ihnen körperlich überlegen ist, Gewalt angetan wurde."

McCoy machte eine Pause, um Saavik die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu seinen Aufführungen zu sagen. Doch die junge Frau schwieg weiterhin und sah lieber an ihm vorbei.

"Saavik, sehen Sie mich bitte an", sagte der Arzt und wartete einen Moment, bis die Vulkanierin seiner Bitte nachkam. "Bitte sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit. Würden Sie auf Genesis von einem Klingonen vergewaltigt?"

"Nein ...", antwortete Saavik nach einem Moment des Schweigens leise.

McCoy seufzte lautlos.

"Passen Sie auf ... Die medizinischen Fakten sprechen eindeutig gegen Ihr leugnen. Ich möchte doch einfach nur die Wahrheit wissen ..."

Saavik schwieg weiterhin.

"Saavik, bitte ..."

"Die Klingonen haben nichts mit meinen Verletzungen zu tun ...", gab Saavik schließlich leise zur Auskunft.

"Und wer war es dann?", fragte McCoy behutsam nach.

"Ich kann Ihnen das nicht sagen", erwiderte Saavik und sah den Arzt beinahe flehend an.

"Saavik, Sie können mir vertrauen. Egal, was auch passiert ist, ich kann Ihnen dabei helfen und nichts, was Sie mir sagen, wird diesen Raum verlassen."

"Spock ...", sagte Saavik nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens.

"Spock?", echote McCoy verwirrt.

Die Vulkanierin sah beschämt zu Boden. "Spock litt auf Genesis am Pon Farr und ich habe ihm geholfen."

McCoy lehnte sich erstaunt zurück. "Und im Pon Farr wird ein Vulkanier aggressiv ...", murmelte der Arzt. Dann sah er Saavik an. "Also ist Spock daran schuld an Ihren Verletzungen."

"Ich habe das freiwillig getan, um ihm zu helfen", erwiderte Saavik. "Er kann nichts dafür."

"Das erklärt natürlich einiges ...", murmelte McCoy.

"Bekommt Spock deswegen Probleme?", fragte die junge Vulkanierin vorsichtig nach, und McCoy erkannte allein am Tonfall, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um Spock, als um sich selber machte.

Der Arzt schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich wird Spock deswegen keine Probleme bekommen. Es war eine Notsituation und ich werde darüber kein Wort verlieren. Das habe ich Ihnen schließlich versprochen."

"Danke ...", sagte Saavik leise und sah McCoy dankbar an.

"Spock ist Ihnen sehr wichtig, nicht wahr?"

Als Antwort nickte Saavik nur schweigend. "Darf ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

"Natürlich", erwiderte der Arzt. "Und Sie können auch jederzeit mit mir reden, wenn Sie das Bedürfnis danach haben", fügte er noch hinzu, als Saavik sich von der Diagnoseliege erhoben hatte.

Die Vulkanierin sah McCoy einen Moment an, nickte dann langsam und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien ein dankbares Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Der Arzt sah ihr hinterher, als sie die Krankenstation verließ.

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	7. Erste Anzeichen

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 07 - Erste Anzeichen**

Drei Monate später ...

_Von einem aus dem lebenden Fels des Mount Seleya geschlagenen Balkon konnte Spock weit über die Ebenen seines Wahl-Heimatplaneten hinweg blicken. Als die riesige, rote Sonne versank und das Zwielicht einsetzte, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Landefeld am Fuß des Berges. Er sah, wie die kleine Gruppe der Menschen, die ihn nach Vulkan gebracht hatte, sich unterhalb der zerbeulten Tragfläche ihres klingonischen Kriegsschiffes versammelte. Er erriet den Zweck ihres Treffens; und wenn sie Vulkan verließen, wusste er, wie sie sich entschieden hatten._

_Der weibliche Starfleet Lieutenant, der sie nach Vulkan begleitet hatte, trat jetzt zu Kirk und sprach mit ihm. Spock wusste, dass sie auf dem Genesis-Planeten gewesen war, und er wusste, dass sie an der Rettung seines Lebens beteiligt gewesen war. Doch sonst wusste er kaum etwas über sie. Das bedrückte ihn, denn wann immer er sie sah, glaubte er, alles über sie zu wissen. Doch dann verblasste dieses Wissen so unwiederbringlich wie die Erinnerung an einen Traum, und sie wurde wieder zu einer Fremden._

=/\=

McCoy betrat den klingonischen Bird of Prey. Er fühlte sich nicht unbedingt wohl in dieser Umgebung - aber er hatte ein Ziel und musste es verfolgen. Also trat er, nachdem er die Brücke des Schiffes betreten hatte, hinter Saavik und tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Lieutenant, kann ich Sie einmal bitte sprechen?"

Die Vulkanierin arbeitete an einer Computer-Konsole und war sichtlich empört über die Störung ihrer Arbeit. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war dementsprechend genervt, als sie sich zu McCoy umdrehte und ihn ansah.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Doktor?"

"Ich würde Sie gerne unter vier Augen sprechen, wenn Ihnen dieser Terminus etwas sagt", erklärte McCoy und sah die junge Frau an.

Gut, sie war genervt, und das konnte er auch verstehen, aber - wenn es Grund zu der Annahme gab, die ihn umtrieb, dann musste es sein.

Saavik rollte genervt mit den Augen und seufzte.

"Wenn das noch etwas warten kann? Ich habe hier gerade sehr viel zu tun. Der klingonische Hauptcomputer ist nur schwer zu verstehen und ich besitze als einziger Offizier dieser Crew das Verständnis, um die Probleme mit dem Computer zu beheben." Sie holte einmal hörbar Luft, ehe sie McCoy missbilligend ansah. "Wenn Sie mich nun nicht weiter stören würden?"

"Es kann leider nicht warten, _Lieutenant_", sagte der Arzt und betonte ihren Rang dabei aufs Schärfste.

Saavik zog scharf die Luft ein und funkelte McCoy einen Moment lang an. Dann erhob sie sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sessel, in dem sie saß um an der Konsole zu arbeiten.

"Wenn es unbedingt sein muss ...", sagte sie verhalten und sah den Arzt aus den Augenwinkeln an.

"Bitte sehr, folgen Sie mir zur Krankenstation, Lieutenant", erwiderte McCoy und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.

Sie nickte knapp und folgte dem Arzt von der Brücke. Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation sagte sie kein einziges Wort, auch wenn McCoy mehrmals versuchte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Da sie aber auch nach dem dritten Versuch nicht auf seine Konversation einsteigen wollte, verfiel auch der Arzt in Schweigen und dachte nach.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn in der Krankenstation mit Saavik erwarten würde. Er hatte zwar eine Ahnung, aber es war nur eine Vermutung, die er aufgrund der Recherche in der vulkanischen Datenbank hatte. Ob er richtig lag, konnte ihm nur Saavik bestätigen. Und McCoy war sich sicher, dass sie es ihm nicht einfach machen würde.

=/\=

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte Saavik ohne Umschweife, als sie und der Arzt die Krankenstation betreten hatten und sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Sie war nicht mehr ganz so gereizt, wie auf der Brücke, aber unter der Fassade vornehmer Kultiviertheit brodelte es.

"Sie wissen, dass ich an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden bin?", fragte er einleitend und schaute die hübsche Vulkanierin an. "Das ich also Niemandem etwas darüber, was in diesem Raum gesagt wird, erzählen werde?"

"Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

Saavik verengte die Augen und funkelte McCoy an. Nicht seine Wortwahl machte sie stutzig, sondern die Art, wie er seine Worte betonte. Irgendetwas in der Art von McCoy sagte ihr, dass er zu viel wusste - oder glaubte, zu wissen.

"Nun, Sie können immer zu mir kommen, wann immer Sie etwas bedrücken sollte. Wann immer Sie Schmerzen haben ..."

"Es ist Alles in bester Ordnung", erwiderte Saavik deutlich.

Es frustrierte sie, dass McCoy immer wieder nachfragte und vermutlich auch nachforschte. Und es nervte sie, dass er immer wieder betonte, dass er an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden war.

Saavik wusste aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung an der Sternenflotten-Akademie, dass alle Ärzte der Föderation den Eid des Hippokrates geschworen haben, der sie unter anderem verpflichtete, Niemanden zu schaden und ihnen anvertraute Geheimnisse nicht an Dritte weiter zu geben.

McCoy war ein fähiger Arzt und Saavik hatte bisher nie etwas Schlechtes über ihn gehört. Es war auch praktisch erwiesen, dass er den hippokratischen Eid nie brechen würde, und trotzdem widerstrebte es ihr, sich dem Arzt anzuvertrauen. Zumal sie ihm eigentlich schon viel zu viel erzählt hatte ...

McCoy seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Es war wirklich frustrierend mit Saavik. Spock war schon schwer zum Reden zu bringen, aber der Lieutenant war eine noch härtere Nuss.

"Saavik, es ist unumstritten, dass mit Ihnen Etwas nicht stimmt", begann der Arzt und sah die Vulkanierin ernst an. "Sie haben sich in den letzten Wochen sehr verändert. Sie sind nervös, angespannt und gereizt. Nach den Ereignissen auf Genesis ist dies vielleicht nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, aber man kann Ihnen dabei zusehen, wie Ihr Gemütszustand jeden Tag weiter ins Negative abgleitet."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", erwiderte Saavik trotzig und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass McCoy sie nicht aus den Augen ließ und jede ihrer Regungen genau musterte.

"Mein Gott, Saavik!", meinte der Arzt etwas ungehalten. "Ich möchte doch nur wissen, was mit Ihnen los ist! Ist das für Sie etwa ein Verbrechen?", fragte er und sah Saavik fordernd an.

Für einen Moment sah die Vulkanierin zu Boden, ehe sie wieder den Blick hob und McCoy ansah. "Nein, Sir ... Aber es gibt Dinge, über denen ich nicht mit Ihnen sprechen kann und die Sie auch nicht zu interessieren brauchen."

"Sie sind ein Mitglied dieser Crew und es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn Sie ein Problem haben."

"Ich kann nicht darüber reden", erwiderte Saavik und für einen Moment glaubte McCoy Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können.

"Können oder wollen Sie nicht?", harkte der ältere Mann nach und spürte instinktiv, dass er bald die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam.

Da Saavik nicht antwortete, ging McCoy auf sie zu, sah sie einen Moment lang an und legte ihr dann behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich habe ein wenig in der vulkanischen Datenbank recherchiert und es gibt da etwas, was auf Ihre Symptome passt", sagte er verschwörerisch und beobachtete Saaviks Reaktion.

Die Vulkanierin hob den Blick und sah den Arzt ein wenig erschrocken an. "Das heißt ...?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Das heißt, dass ich eine Ahnung habe, was mit Ihnen los ist. Aber um Ihnen helfen zu können, müssen Sie mir schon sagen, was los ist."

Saavik biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wandte den Kopf von McCoy weg und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch.

Sie wirkte in diesem Moment so verletzlich und zerbrechlich, wie der Arzt sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal bei Spocks Trauerfeier war sie so verwundbar gewesen. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, sie jetzt in den Arm zu nehmen und festzuhalten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er sich fragen, ob das sein eigener Wunsch war oder ob das von Spocks Anwesenheit in seinem Gehirn kam.

"Kommen Sie schon, Saavik ... Nichts ist so schlimm, dass wir keine Lösung für Ihr Problem finden können ...", meinte McCoy einfühlsam.

"Sie würden es nicht verstehen ...", erwiderte Saavik leise und vermied nachwievor den direkten Blickkontakt.

"Dann erklären Sie es mir", bat McCoy. "Wir Menschen sind lernfähig."

Saavik seufzte leise. "Wie es den Anschein hat, haben sich aus der Genesis-Mission _Unannehmlichkeiten_ ergeben ...", sagte sie vage.

"Unannehmlichkeiten?", wiederholte McCoy fragend und sah die Vulkanierin verwirrt an. "Wie darf ich denn DAS verstehen?"

"Es handelt sich um eine Art ... parasitäre Lebensform ...", versuchte Saavik die Frage zu beantworten.

"Parasitäre Lebensform?"

McCoys Gesicht musste ein einziges Fragezeichen sein, weswegen Saavik resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und den Arzt einen Moment lang skeptisch ansah. Dann ging sie zu einer Konsole und griff nach dem dort liegenden medizinischen Tricorder. Sie klappte das Gerät auf und scannte ihren Körper mit dem Handscanner. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf das Display des Tricorders und seufzte. Anschließend reichte sie das Gerät an McCoy weiter.

Der Arzt nahm den Tricorder entgegen und studierte die Anzeigen. Und je länger er auf die Daten starrte, desto mehr runzelte er die Stirn. Dann, nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden, hob er den Blick und sah Saavik verwirrt an. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Zwar hatte McCoy auf eine gewisse Art und Weise mit diesem Ergebnis gerechnet, aber dass er mit seiner Vermutung dermaßen ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, überraschte ihn nun doch sehr.

Die Vulkanierin sah kurz zu Boden, ehe sie McCoys Blick erwiderte. "Wie ich schon sagte ... Eine Art parasitäre Lebensform ...", sagte sie zurückhaltend.

"Das ist keine parasitäre Lebensform. Das ist ... – Sie sind ..." McCoy stockte, sah noch einmal auf den Tricorder und fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Wann? Wo? Wie?", fragte er dann verblüfft und sah Saavik überrascht an.

"Genesis ...", war Alles, was die Vulkanierin dazu erwiderte.

McCoy setzte sich auf eine Diagnoseliege und schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. "Bei den Göttern ...", murmelte er.

Nachdem der Arzt ein paar Sekunden ins Leere gestarrt hatte, sah er wieder zu Saavik. "Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht genau", antwortete Saavik. "Ich werde nicht mit zur Erde fliegen. Für Ihre Verhandlung vor dem Kriegsgericht habe ich meine Aussage aufgezeichnet und bereits an Admiral Kirk ausgehändigt. Vielleicht fliege ich nach Risa und bleibe ein Jahr dort."

"Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr ernst, oder?", fragte McCoy. Er sah die junge Frau an und wusste aufgrund ihres Blickes, dass sie ihre Aussage wirklich ernst meinte. "Was ist mit Botschafter Sarek und seiner Frau? Sie haben doch schon einmal bei ihnen gelebt. Außerdem haben die Beiden ein Recht darauf, davon zu erfahren."

Bei der Erwähnung des Botschafters weiteten sich Saaviks Augen erschrocken. "Der Botschafter darf auf keinen Fall davon erfahren! Er würde es missbilligen!"

"Unsinn!" McCoy winkte ab. "Was will Sarek schon großartig machen?"

"Ich würde damit Spocks ganze Karriere in Gefahr bringen. Und Sarek wird es nicht tolerieren, dass die Blutlinie von Surak noch weiter verfälscht wird", versuchte Saavik ihre Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen.

"Als ob Sarek Ihnen den Kopf abreißen würde", meinte McCoy. "Und die Blutlinie ist schon verwässert. Sie würden es auf keinen Fall schlimmer machen."

Saavik ließ den Kopf hängen und wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie wollte so gern an McCoys Worte glauben, aber eigentlich wusste sie, wie Sareks Reaktion ausfallen würde.

"Sie können mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht helfen ...", sagte sie leise und wandte sich von McCoy ab. "Ich werde jetzt zurück an meine Arbeit gehen."

"In Ordnung", stimmte der Arzt zu. "Aber morgen möchte ich Sie hier zu einer gründlichen Untersuchung sehen, verstanden?" Sein Tonfall war unmissverständlich als Befehl anzusehen.

"Ja, Sir", bestätigte Saavik und ging zu Tür. Bevor sie allerdings die Krankenstation verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu McCoy um. "Danke, dass Sie so verständnisvoll sind." Dann verließ sie den Raum.

McCoy sah ihr überrascht nach, ehe er sich bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch den medizinischen Tricorder in der Hand hielt. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Display und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Unannehmlichkeiten war eigentlich noch eine Untertreibung für das, was die Daten des Tricorders aussagten ...

=/\=

McCoy hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit, um über die Konsequenzen der Daten zu spekulieren, denn nur wenige Minuten, nachdem Saavik die klingonische Krankenstation verlassen hatte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Admiral James T. Kirk betrat die Räumlichkeiten.

Der Arzt drehte sich bei dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür um und sah in das überraschte Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Was hast du mit Saavik angestellt?", fragte der ranghöhere Mann ohne Umwege.

"Wie meinen?", stellte McCoy eine Gegenfrage.

"Na ja ... Die letzten Tage hatte ich auf der Brücke das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment explodiert wie eine Supernova und als ich ihr gerade begegnet bin, war sie so ruhig wie ein Koma-Patient."

McCoy grinste schief. "Deine eloquenten Assoziationen in allen Ehren, Jim, aber ich habe nichts getan. Ich habe sie nur noch mal untersucht und mit ihr geredet. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

"Aha ...", murmelte Kirk und sah den Arzt schief an. "Du hast schon mal besser gelogen ..."

Verblüfft sah McCoy den Admiral an. Dabei klangen seine Worte selbst für ihn glaubwürdig. Er versuchte herauszufinden, mit was er sich verraten hatte, doch Kirk ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu.

"Also, was hat sie?", fragte der Admiral und setzte sich neben McCoy auf die Diagnoseliege.

"Wieso sollte sie etwas haben?", fragte McCoy schnell und löschte mit einer unscheinbaren Handbewegung die Anzeigen des medizinischen Tricorders.

"Mensch, Pille! Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht dumm", erwiderte Kirk. "Mit Saavik stimmt etwas nicht und ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Zwing mich bitte nicht, den Vorgesetzten spielen zu müssen, um an die Informationen zu kommen."

McCoy seufzte. "Jim ... Selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste, kann und darf ich es dir nicht sagen. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht ..."

"Verdammt noch mal, Pille!", erwiderte Kirk aufbrausend. "Schweigepflicht hin oder her! Ich bin verantwortlich für das Wohl meiner Crew und deswegen habe ich das Recht zu erfahren, wenn es einem meiner Crewmitglieder nicht gut geht."

Kirk sah seinen langjährigen Freund fordernd an und McCoy konnte die Ungeduld in seinem Blick mehr als deutlich erkennen.

"Jim ...", sagte der Arzt zögerlich. "Es gibt Gesetze, gegen die nicht einmal du etwas ausrichten kannst. Und selbst wenn du der Präsident der Föderation wärst, könntest du mich nicht dazu zwingen oder mir befehlen, den hippokratischen Eid zu brechen."

Kirk merkte, dass er mit der Autorität eines Admirals an dieser Stelle nicht weiter kam. Deswegen änderte er seine Taktik und versuchte an McCoy als Freund zu appellieren.

"Mensch Pille, wir sind doch alte Freunde. Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Und ich schwöre beim Bart meiner Großmutter, dass ich zu Niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen werde." Um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen, hob Kirk Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand.

McCoy seufzte. "Das mag zwar sein, aber ich kann es dir trotzdem nicht sagen."

"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?", harkte Kirk nach.

"Ich kann nicht. Und nichts was du sagst, überzeugt mich."

"Spock würde es mir sagen ..."

Kirk wusste, dass er damit seinen alten Freund emotional erpresste, aber was für eine andere Möglichkeit blieb ihm sonst?

McCoy sah den Admiral verärgert an. "Verdammter Kerl ...", knurrte er.

Kirk grinste mit jungenhaftem Charme – oder mit dem, was er dafür hielt. "Was verlangst du denn von mir? Willst du mich unwissend sterben lassen?"

"Warum nicht?", erwiderte McCoy und grinste diabolisch. Er hatte immer einen großen Spaß, sich mit Kirk Nettigkeiten um die Ohren zu werfen. "Und wenn du so weiter machst, habe ich hier sicher irgendwo ein nettes kleines Hypospray rumliegen mit deinem Namen drauf."

Der Admiral sah den Arzt ein wenig irritiert an und gab sich mit erhobenen Händen geschlagen. "Okay, wenn du es mir partout nicht sagen willst ... Ich finde es nur schade, dass du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir hast. Als ob ich direkt ein Plakat an diese klingonische Schrottkiste hänge ..."

Wieder seufzte McCoy. "Jim ... hör auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu wollen ..."

"Wieso? Funktioniert es denn?"

"Ja ..." brummte der Arzt. "Und wenn du es genau wissen willst: Saavik ist schwanger! Zufrieden?!"

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	8. Offene Geheimnisse

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 08 - Offene Geheimnisse**

Uhura glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, riss erstaunt die Augen auf und ließ vor Schreck das mobile Kommunikations-Modul des Bird-of-Prey fallen.

Als sie scharf die Luft einzog und das Kommunikations-Modul mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufkam, stieß Montgomery Scott mit dem Kopf von unten gegen die Konsole, unter der er bis eben gearbeitet hatte.

Sich den Kopf reibend kam er schließlich auf die Beine und sah zu Uhura. "Alles in Ordnung, Nyota?", fragte der Schotte und ging mit sorgenvoller Miene zu ihr.

Der Kommunikations-Offizier sah Scotty verblüfft an. "Ich habe gerade die interne Kommunikation getestet ...", sagte sie vorsichtig und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich gerade fühlte wie ein Kind, das man mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte.

"Und weiter?", fragte der Ingenieur und hatte keine Ahnung, weswegen Uhura so durch den Wind war.

"Ich habe sämtliche internen Kanäle getestet und als ich gerade den Kanal zur Krankenstation offen hatte ...", erzählte sie weiter und sah Scotty entschuldigend an.

"Ja?", fragte der Schotte gedehnt und hoffte, dass die Frau weiter sprach.

"Na ja ...", meinte Uhura und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. "Ich habe – wirklich nur aus Versehen – gehört, wie Kirk und McCoy über Saavik geredet haben ..."

"Über Saavik?", fragte der Chefingenieur und blickte die ebenholzfarbene Göttin der Kommunikation verblüfft an. "Und was genau haben sie über Saavik zu erzählen gehabt?"

Uhura sah sich vorsichtig auf der Brücke des klingonischen Raubvogels um. Außer ihr und Scotty war niemand da, und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, belauscht zu werden. "Es ging wohl um Genesis und ihren Gesundheitszustand ...", meinte sie wage.

Der Chefingenieur hob - wie es Spock für gewöhnlich tat - fragend eine Augenbraue und schüttelte verwirrt den kopf. "Muss ich das verstehen? Was meinst du mit Gesundheitszustand?"

"Ähm ... Na ja ...", sagte sie ausweichend. "Anscheinend hat sie mit ... gesundheitlichen Folgen zu ... kämpfen ..." Uhura zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass sie etwas ... unausgeglichen war, aber ..."

"Unausgeglichen? Gesundheitliche Folgen?", echote Scott und sah sie erneut verblüfft an. "Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in irgendeiner Art krank wäre."

"Weißt du, Scotty ... Es ist ein ... na ja ... ein Problem, was nur ... Frauen betrifft ..."

Uhura seufzte. Es fiel ihr schwer, dem Chefingenieur der Enterprise genau zu sagen, was sie gehört hatte. Zumal sie diese Informationen eigentlich gar nicht haben durfte.

"Hat sie ihre Tage?", fragte Scotty mit verhaltenem Scherz in der Stimme, ging zu der Konsole zurück und vergrub sich wieder in den tiefsten Untiefen des Bird-of-Prey. "Das müssen Vollidioten gewesen sein, die das Schiff zusammengeschraubt haben. Das Triebwerk ist gut, aber die Hälfte der Türen geht nicht auf."

"Sie ist schwanger ...", sagte Uhura schließlich leise, was bewirkte, dass Scotty sich wieder den Kopf an der Konsole anstieß, als er abrupt den Kopf hob.

"Au", machte der Ingenieur schmerzerfüllt, hielt sich den Kopf und schaute vorwurfsvoll zu Uhura. "Nyota, bitte mache solche Scherze nicht, wenn ich gerade irgendetwas repariere."

Die Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das war kein Scherz ... McCoy hat es gesagt, als ich ... gelauscht habe ..."

"Sie ist ... schwanger?", echote Scotty fragend und sah Uhura dann mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Und ... wer ist der Vater?"

Uhura zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich auf David tippen. Sie schienen mehr als nur Freunde zu sein ..."

Scotty legte den Kopf in die andere Richtung schief und überlegte. "Ja - oder es könnte auch Peter gewesen sein. Er und Saavik waren auch sehr ... eng miteinander befreundet."

Der Kommunikations-Offizier sah ihren langjährigen Freund mitfühlend an. Sie wusste, dass Scotty immer noch unter dem Tod seines Neffen litt und das Thema nur äußerst ungern zur Sprache brachte.

"Es wäre natürlich möglich ...", sagte sie langsam.

"Es ist Alles möglich, Nyota", sagte Scotty mit einer tiefen, todtraurigen Stimme und starrte den leeren Sichtschirm an. "Alles und nichts ..."

Uhura stand von ihrem Sessel auf und ging zu Scotty. "Es tut mir leid, was mit Peter passiert ist ...", sagte sie und in ihren Ohren klang diese Mitleidsbekundung wie eine abgedroschene Phrase.

Sie hatte Scotty das schon oft gesagt und es tat ihr auch wirklich leid, auch wenn sie den Jungen kaum gekannt hatte. Sie hätte gern mit Scotty darüber geredet, aber sie wusste, dass er das nicht wollte. Und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, dass Scotty deswegen litt.

"Schon gut, Nyota, schon gut ...", sagte er und wischte sich verhalten eine Träne aus dem Auge. Der Chefingenieur begann, sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu widmen, ehe er stoppte und fragend zu Uhura sah. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass es um Saavik ging?"

Uhura dachte einen kurzen Moment nach und rief sich McCoys Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis. "Ich glaube kaum, dass man die Aussage 'Saavik ist schwanger' falsch verstehen kann, oder?"

"Das hat er wirklich so gesagt? Saavik ist schwanger? Er sagte nicht irgendetwas, was man so ähnlich verstehen kann?"

"Nein. Genau das hat Leonard gesagt", bestätigte Uhura. "Jim wollte wissen, was mit Saavik ist."

Scotty seufzte und ließ sich neben der Konsole nieder. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, Nyota."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst ...", sagte Uhura leise und ging neben Scotty in die Hocke. "Wir haben ja alle gesehen, dass Saavik ziemlich zerschunden von Genesis wieder kam. Ich hatte sie deswegen einmal angesprochen, aber sie meinte nur, dass sie bei einem Erdbeben unglücklich gefallen wäre. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich ihr das nicht ..."

"Dann könnte es ja auch ...", setzte Scotty an und ein schrecklicher Verdacht drängte sich ihm auf. Er sah Uhura vorsichtig an. "Vielleicht war es keine einvernehmliche Sache ... Vielleicht wurde sie ... gezwungen ..."

Verwirrt erwiderte sie den Blick. "Gezwungen?", fragte sie, ehe ihr ein Licht aufging. "Du meinst, sie wurde vielleicht ... vergewaltigt?" Entsetzen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Scotty nickte. "Und ... - Und was wenn es eben nicht David oder Peter waren ... sondern die ..."

"... Klingonen ...?", beendete Uhura den angefangen Satz. Sie ließ sich aus der Hocke auf den Boden sinken und sah Scotty an. "Das wäre ja furchtbar. Die arme Saavik ..."

Der Angesprochene nickte, legte seine Arme um Uhura und fuhr ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ich weiß, ich weiß ... Wenn sie wirklich daran Schuld sind, müssen sie dafür bezahlen ..."

=/\=

Kirk sah seinen langjährigen Freund und Chefarzt der Enterprise mit erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen an und war sprachlos.

"Sag das nochmal ...", bat der Admiral und hoffte, dass McCoy ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

"Saavik ist schwanger ...", wiederholte der Arzt leise und sah Kirk ernst an.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ...", murmelte Kirk und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er sah McCoy an und die Erkenntnis begann, ihn zu durchströmen. "Die verdammten Klingonen ...", sagte er langsam und grenzenloser Hass flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

"Nein, Jim", versuchte McCoy den Admiral zu beruhigen. "Die Klingonen haben damit nichts zu tun."

Das Unverständnis in Kirks Gesicht war offensichtlich. "Was meinst du, Pille? Ich denke, die Klingonen haben ...?"

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Die Klingonen sind absolut unbeteiligt an dieser Situation."

"Und wer war es dann!?", fragte Kirk und wurde langsam wütend. "Willst du etwa sagen, dass mein Sohn ...!?" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber McCoy wusste auch so, auf was der Admiral anspielte.

"David hat damit genauso wenig zu tun, wie die Klingonen." McCoy schüttelte abermals den Kopf und seufzte. "Was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, muss unter allen Umständen unter uns bleiben. Niemand darf davon erfahren!"

"In Ordnung", stimmte Kirk zu und sah seinen Freund neugierig an.

McCoy seufzte erneut und fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl damit, Kirk zu erzählen, was er wusste. "Es war Spock ...", begann der Arzt leise zu erzählen. "Das Pon Farr suchte ihn auf Genesis heim und Saavik hat ihm da durch geholfen. Daher auch die Verletzungen, die sie hatte. Und jetzt ist sie eben ... schwanger ..."

Hatte der ehemalige Captain des noch ehemaligeren Raumschiffs Enterprise seinen Chefarzt gerade noch erstaunt angesehen, ähnelte der Blick jetzt eher Jemandem, der einen Boxhieb zu viel einstecken musste.

"W - wie bitte?", atmete er tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er versuchte, McCoy erneut anzusprechen. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben ...

Ruhig ...

Ruhig ...

"Du versuchst, mich zu verschaukeln, hm?", fragte er daher und war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Pille genau das im Sinn hatte. Er würde ihm gleich sagen, dass das nur ein Scherz war und Saavik nicht schwanger und ...

Nein ...

Die Augen McCoys waren ruhig, klar und es war eindeutig, dass er ihn nicht auf den Arm zu nehmen versuchte.

"Jim", sagte er nur und klang dabei sehr gefasst. "Ich scherze nicht ..."

"Aber ... - Aber wie ...?"

"Für einen Admiral bist du ziemlich begriffsstutzig", sagte der Arzt, was den Kopf seines Freundes wieder hochrucken ließ.

Die Augen Kirks verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Das kann einfach nicht sein. Du musst dich geirrt haben."

"Saavik, ich und der medizinische Tricorder haben uns geirrt? Mit wie vielen Vulkaniern hat die Frau es denn dann in den letzten Wochen auf Genesis getrieben, wenn ich mich geirrt haben soll? Jim, die Analyse ist eindeutig. Spock wird Vater."

Kirk atmete tief durch, sah zu seinem besten Freund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und nun?", fragte er, was ein Schulterzucken auf Seiten des Arztes hervorrief.

"Gute Frage. Sie will es Spock und seiner Familie partout nicht sagen – was ich durchaus verstehen kann, nach dem, was sie denkt, was dann passieren wird."

"Was denn?"

McCoy rollte mit den Augen. War Kirk heute so schwer von Begriff?

"Jim, darf ich dich kurz nochmal auf die Identität unseres Spitzohres hinweisen? Er ist ein direkter Verwandter von Surak. Die Blutlinie ist schon durch Amanda verwässert. Was meinst du, was Sarek sagen wird, wenn da noch romulanische D.N.A. in den Gen-Cocktail kommt?"

"Schwafel hier nicht so rum", sagte Kirk und sah seinen langjährigen Freund an. "Du denkst tatsächlich, er wird sich von solchen Sachen blenden lassen?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Der Mann hat sowas wie eine Verpflichtung der vulkanischen Gesellschaft gegenüber", erwiderte der Arzt, was Jim zu einem verblüften Augenbrauen-heben hinriss.

"Eine Verpflichtung der vulkanischen Gesellschaft?"

"Natürlich. Meinst du etwa im Ernst, dass diese Gesellschaft es gutheißen wird, wenn die Blutlinie Suraks – dem Erfinder der Logik – noch mehr verwässert?"

"Du sollst hier nicht so rumschwafeln. Wie kriegen wir die Kuh vom Eis?"

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jim, ich bin zwar einer der fünf besten Ärzte der Föderation, aber ich bin nicht allwissend. Ich weiß nur eines. WIR kriegen die Kuh auf gar keinen Fall vom Eis. Du darfst es – streng genommen – noch nicht einmal wissen. Ich bin derjenige, der hier einen Ausweg finden muss."

Kirk räusperte sich. "Aber die Lösung auf das Problem kann doch eigentlich nur heißen, dass Saavik mit Spock reinen Tisch machen muss."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Hallo, Captain Spock, ich bin schwanger und Sie sind der Vater?"

"Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger platt, aber – so im Groben und Ganzen ...", lächelte Kirk. "Hat das schon viel Schönes und viel Neues."

"Nur das Schöne ist nicht neu und das Neue ist nicht schön, hm?", ergänzte McCoy und Kirk nickte. "Ja, genau."

=/\=

Nachdem die Crew der Enterprise wieder eine Nacht an der Bounty – wie McCoy den klingonischen Bird-of-Prey getauft und den Namen mit roten Farbe an den Rumpf gepinselt hatte – gearbeitet hatten, freuten sich Alle auf ihre Betten im vulkanischen Tempel.

Tagsüber waren die Temperaturen auf Vulkan zu hoch, als das sie am Raumschiff arbeiten konnten, weswegen sie den Tag zur Erholung, zum Essen und zum Schlafen nutzten.

Uhura war die Letzte, die die Bounty verließ und zum Tempel ging, wo die Vulkanier ihnen freundlicherweise Quartiere zur Verfügung gestellt hatten.

Sie war erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nur noch in ihr Bett fallen, als sie Saavik begegnete, die gerade aus dem Speiseraum kam.

Nachdem Uhura einige wenige Sekunden überlegt hatte, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

"Lieutenant Saavik, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?", fragte sie und sah die Vulkanierin abwartend an, die sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Natürlich, Commander Uhura", antwortete Saavik und erwiderte den Blick der dunkelhäutigen Frau mit regungslosem Gesicht.

Sie deutete auf ihr Quartier, was in unmittelbarer Nähe lag und Uhura nickte bestätigend. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, sah der Commander die junge Vulkanierin mit sorgenvoller Miene an.

"Saavik, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen ...", begann sie. "Ich habe diese Nacht die interne Kommunikation im Schiff getestet und habe dabei Etwas gehört, was nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war."

Saavik hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Was genau meinen Sie, Commander?"

Uhura seufzte und hoffte, dass ihre nachfolgenden Worte möglichst schonend waren. "Ich habe gehört, dass Sie in anderen Umständen sind ..."

"In anderen Umständen?", wiederholte Saavik fragend. "Was bedeutet diese Redewendung?"

Uhura seufzte erneut. "Es bedeutet, dass Sie schwanger sind ...", antwortete sie vorsichtig.

Saaviks Gesichtsfarbe wurde schlagartig ein paar Nuancen blasser, während ihre Mimik von neutral über entsetzt zu peinlich berührt wechselte.

"Ich ...", setzte sie an, führte den angefangenen Satz aber nicht zu Ende. Stattdessen sah sie Uhura stumm an und setzte sich langsam auf ihr Bett.

Uhura sah die junge Frau mitfühlend an, setzte sich neben sie und widerstand der Versuchung, sie in denn Arm zu nehmen.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau auf Genesis passiert ist, aber Sie sollten mit Jemanden darüber reden."

"Ich kann nicht ...", erwiderte Saavik leise und starrte die gegenüber liegende Wand an.

"Wir können Ihnen sicher helfen und Spock wird es verstehen, dass Sie ..."

"Nein!", unterbrach Saavik und sah Uhura fast panisch an. "Spock darf es nicht erfahren!"

Uhuras Gesicht nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an. "Aber er – genauso wie Botschafter Sarek und Amanda – sind sicherlich gerne bereit, Sie zu unterstützen."

Angst flackerte in Saaviks Augen auf. "Botschafter Sarek wird es nicht tolerieren! Suraks Blutlinie ist jetzt schon verfälscht genug!"

"Die Blutlinie ...?", echote Uhura, ehe sie begriff. "Spock ...", sagte sie leise und nickte nachdenklich.

Natürlich. Spocks Körper war auf Genesis. Er durchlebte innerhalb kürzester Zeit viele Jahre. Und seine vulkanische Natur nahm sicherlich keine Rücksicht auf diese außergewöhnliche Situation.

"Dann ist Spock der Vater des Ungeborenen?", fragte Uhura und sah Saavik an.

Unsicher erwiderte die junge Vulkanierin den Blick. "Ja ...", antworte sie schließlich leise. "Ich dachte, Sie wüssten, dass Captain Spock und ich ..."

Uhura schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich habe nur gehört, dass Sie schwanger sind, aber nicht, wer der Vater ist."

"Oh ...", machte Saavik und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.

"Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein", erwiderte der Commander. "Sie haben ihm damit das Leben gerettet und wir sind Ihnen alle sehr dankbar dafür." Wieder musste sie der Versuchung widerstehen, Saavik mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass Spock noch einmal sterben muss", sagte Saavik nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens leise. "Das war das Mindeste, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er jetzt Schwierigkeiten wegen mir bekommt. Seine Familie ist wichtig für Vulkan und ich möchte ihm bei seiner Karriere nicht im Weg stehen."

"Sie haben Spock sehr gerne, nicht wahr?", fragte Uhura vorsichtig. Sie hatte eine leise Ahnung, war sich aber nicht gänzlich sicher.

Langsam nickte Saavik. "Er bedeutet mir sehr viel ..."

"Mehr als nur freundschaftlich?"

Die Vulkanierin sah Uhura für einen Moment erstaunt an, ehe sie schnell den Blick senkte, um zu vermeiden, dass der Commander sah, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Doch Uhura hatte es gesehen. "Gerade wegen Ihrer Gefühle für Spock sollten Sie es ihm sagen", bat Uhura inständig. "Oder wenigstens Sarek und Amanda."

"Sarek wird es nicht dulden. Er –"

"- ist gestern zur Erde geflogen", beendete Uhura den angefangenen Satz.

Verwirrt sah Saavik dem Commander an.

"Es ist doch ganz einfach ...", begann Uhura und Optimismus durchströmte sie. "Sarek ist auf der Erde und ich bin mir sicher, dass Amanda Sie vollkommen versteht. Sie wird sich vermutlich sogar freuen, denn soweit ich weiß, hat sie Sie sehr gern."

Saavik schwieg und sah nachdenklich auf den Boden.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln erhob sich Uhura. "Reden Sie mit Amanda", riet sie Saavik noch, bevor sie das Quartier der Vulkanierin verließ.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	9. Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 09 – Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden**

Saavik fühlte sich sehr unwohl, als sie den inneren Tempel betrat, wo die Quartiere der Vulkanier lagen. Aber McCoy und Uhura hatten recht. Sie musste mit Amanda reden ...

Langsam näherte sie sich der Tür, hinter der sich Amanda Grayson, die Frau hoch geachteten Botschafters Sarek, befand.

Saavik verlangsamte ihre Schritte immer weiter und war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst. Es machte sie nervös, dass sie in ein paar Minuten ihr wohlgehütetes Geheimnis lüften musste.

Als sie schließlich an der Tür angekommen war, zögerte sie. Sie hob die Hand, um den Knopf des Türmelders zu betätigen, zögerte aber und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Saavik musste erst langsam und tief durchatmen, bevor sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, den Knopf zu drücken.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, in denen Saaviks Fluchtreflex sehr stark ausgeprägt war, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Vorsichtig betrat die Vulkanierin das Quartier ihrer Pflegemutter und sah sich verhalten um.

"Einen kleinen Moment, bitte", rief Amanda aus einem Nebenzimmer und Saavik musste der Versuchung widerstehen, sich umzudrehen und das Quartier fluchtartig zu verlassen.

Dadurch, dass sie die geschlossene Tür anstarrte, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Amanda den Nebenraum verließ und sich ihr näherte.

"Saavik! Was für eine Überraschung!", sagte die Frau des Botschafters und Saavik fuhr überrascht herum.

"Amanda ...", erwiderte die Vulkanierin erschrocken, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

"Komm, setz' dich zu mir", bedeutete Amanda der jungen Frau sich neben sie zu setzen. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Saavik sah Amanda unsicher an, dann folgte sie ihrer Aufforderung. "Ich bin hier, um dich um Etwas zu bitten", sagte sie vage, nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatte.

"Saavik, du weißt doch, dass du mich um Alles bitten kannst", erwiderte Amanda mit einem Lächeln. "Um was geht es?"

Saavik atmete tief durch, ehe sie antwortete. "Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Akademie der Wissenschaften hier auf Vulkan zu besuchen und habe gehofft, dass ich in dieser Zeit wieder bei dir und Sarek leben kann."

Amanda sah Saavik überrascht an. "Die Akademie der Wissenschaften? Wieso denn das? Ich dachte, du bist glücklich in der Sternenflotte?"

"Nun ja ...", begann die Vulkanierin. "Ich habe festgestellt, dass es sinnvoll ist, wenn ich mehr mit der vulkanischen Kultur und Mentalität beschäftige."

"Und wann bist du zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen? Vor oder nach der Genesis-Mission?", fragte Amanda weiter nach.

Unsicher sah Saavik auf den Boden, bevor sie ihre Pflegemutter wieder ansehen konnte. "Ich bin zu dieser Überzeugung gekommen, nachdem wir nach Vulkan gekommen sind."

"Verstehe ...", meinte Amanda und nickte langsam. "Auch wenn ich dir nicht ganz glaube, kannst du gerne wieder bei uns wohnen."

"Ich danke dir, Amanda."

"Hat dein Sinneswandel zufällig etwas mit einem Mann zu tun?", fragte die Frau des Botschafters unvermittelt und sah Saavik an.

Für einen Moment war die Vulkanierin sprachlos, ehe sie schnell den Kopf senkte um zu verhindern, dass ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

"Dachte ich es mir doch ...", meinte Amanda mit einem Lächeln. "Kenne ich ihn?"

Saavik antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, was Amanda als stumme Bestätigung auslegte.

"Hast du mit Spock über deine Pläne gesprochen? Er hat sich für dich eingesetzt, dass du die Sternenflottenakademie besuchen kannst."

"Nein", erwiderte Saavik. "Ich habe bislang kaum ein Wort mit Spock gewechselt. Er scheint sich nicht an mich zu erinnern ..." Ihre Stimme war leise und ein trauriger Unterton wohnte ihr inne.

Amanda sah die junge Frau neben sich mitfühlend an und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Er wird sich sicher bald wieder an dich erinnern. Es braucht nur Zeit."

Saavik nickte langsam. "Vermutlich ...", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Als Amanda sie ansah und ihre minimale Mimik musterte, ging der älteren Frau ein Licht auf. "Hat dein Wunsch, die Akademie der Wissenschaften zu besuchen etwas mit Spock zu tun?", fragte sie.

"Ich ...", setzte Saavik an, brach aber ab, als sie Amandas Blick für einen kurzen Moment erwiderte.

Auch wenn sie Amanda gerne die Wahrheit über ihre Motivation sage würde, konnte sie es einfach nicht tun. Sie schätze die Frau des Botschafters sehr, aber sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

"Was ist los, Saavik?", fragte Amanda unvermittelt mit Sorge in der Stimme, als ob sie Saaviks Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Nichts", log die Vulkanierin und vermied es, die ältere Frau anzusehen. Sie war noch nie eine überzeugende Lügnerin gewesen.

Amanda wusste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber sie ließ es erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Saaviks hatte sicherlich gute Gründe, warum sie sagte, dass nichts war, auch wenn dem ganz offensichtlich nicht so war.

"Spock ist der Grund, warum du die Sternenflotten verlassen möchtest, nicht wahr?", fragte die Frau des Botschafters nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

"Meine Gründe sind persönlicher Natur", erwiderte Saavik leise.

In Gedanken versunken und vollkommen unbewusst legte Saavik eine Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

Amanda entging diese unbewusste Handlung nicht und sie wusste plötzlich, was mit Saavik los war und warum sie so dringend auf Vulkan bleiben wollte. Es war die Intuition einer Mutter.

"Saavik ...", sagte sie leise und sah die junge Vulkanierin ernst an. "Du erwartest ein Kind." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Entsetzt sah Saavik die Frau des Botschafters an und war sprachlos. "Ich ...", setzte sie an, erkannte aber an Amandas Blick, dass sie es wusste. "Ja ...", erwiderte sie schließlich leise und senkte den Blick.

Ohne ein unnötiges Wort zu verlieren, nahm Amanda die Vulkanierin in die Arme. "Das ist wundervoll, mein Kind. Ich freue mich für dich." Dann ließ sie Saavik los und sah sie ernst an. "Weiß der Kindsvater schon davon?"

Saavik schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein ... Ich existiere für ihn noch nicht einmal ..." Ihre leise Stimme war tieftraurig und es brauchte all ihre Beherrschung, damit sich ihre Augen nicht mit Tränen füllten.

Verwirrung huschte über Amandas Blick, ehe sie sich der Tragweite von Saaviks Worten bewusst wurde.

"Soll das heißen, dass du und Spock ...?"

Saavik drehte sich halb zu Amanda um. "Es tut mir leid, Amanda!", sagte sie schnell und ihre Stimme klang flehend. "Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, aber ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall noch einmal sterben lassen!"

"Noch einmal sterben lassen ...?", wiederholte Amanda fragend. "Genesis?"

Saavik nickte verhalten.

Was genau passiert war, musste nicht ausgesprochen werden. Amanda war lange genug mit einem Vulkanier verheiratet, um zu wissen, wie das Naturell der vulkanischen Männer war.

Mitfühlend nahm sie Saavik wieder in den Arm. "Ich danke dir, Saavik. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, dass du für Spock da warst. Du musst dich für absolut nichts entschuldigen. Du hast das Richtige getan und ich stehe dafür tief in deiner Schuld."

Saavik blieb stumm, doch Amanda konnte in der Umarmung spüren, wie viel Mühe es die junge Vulkanierin kostete, Herr über ihre Emotionen zu bleiben.

"Spock bedeutet dir sehr viel, nicht wahr?", fragte die ältere Frau.

"Ja ...", erwiderte Saavik tonlos und schämte sich, dass sie sich nicht im Griff hatte.

"Mehr als nur freundschaftlich?"

Wieder zog Saavik es vor, Amandas Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen, doch anhand der leichten grünlichen Färbung von Saaviks Wangen wusste Amanda, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Spock mehr war, als nur Mentor und Protegé. Sie war sehr viel tiefer, als bloße Freundschaft und es erfüllte Amanda mit Traurigkeit, dass sich ihr Sohn nicht an die junge Vulkanierin erinnern konnte.

=/\=

Als Saavik das Quartier von Amanda verließ, war sie unendlich erleichtert. Im Nachhinein musste sie feststellen, dass die Ratschläge von Doktor McCoy und Commander Uhura richtig gewesen waren. Es war gut und richtig, dass sie mit Amanda geredet hatte. Jetzt würde sich – hoffentlich – Alles zum Guten wenden.

In ein paar Stunden, wenn sich der Tag dem Ende neigte, wollte Admiral Kirk mit seiner Crew den Planeten verlassen und zu ihrer Anhörung zur Erde fliegen. Bis dahin wollte Saavik noch einmal die von ihr durchgeführten Reparaturen am klingonischen Bird-of-Prey kontrollieren.

Als sie durch die in den Stein gehauenen Gänge des vulkanischen Tempels ging, freundete sie sich mit dem Gedanken an, die nächsten Monate hier auf Vulkan zu bleiben. Es gab wesentlich schlimmeres.

Ihr vorsichtiger Optimismus versiegte jäh, als ihr Spock entgegenkam. Kaum merklich versteifte Saavik ihre Haltung.

"Captain Spock", grüßte sie ihn höflich und neigte respektvoll den Kopf, als sie im Gang stehen blieb.

"Lieutenant", erwiderte Spock regungslos, als er an ihr vorbei ging und kaum eines Blickes würdigte.

Als der Vulkanier nach ein paar Schritten hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war, biss sich Saavik auf die Unterlippe, um zu verhindern, dass die Emotionen die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln übernahmen.

Doch eine kleine, einsame Träne fand den Weg über ihre Wange und tropfte lautlos auf den Boden.

=/\=

_Die Bounty vibrierte mit einer tiefen, pulsierenden Frequenz, als sie sich auf den Start vorbereitete._

_"Beeilen Sie sich", sagte Jim und versuchte, sich unbeschwert und zuversichtlich zu geben. "Sie haben auf Vulkan viel gelernt. Fast so viel wie Spock. Und Sie werden nach Ihrem Aufenthalt hier ein besserer Starfleet-Offizier sein. Außerdem sind Sie die Einzige, die alles weiß, was auf Genesis geschehen ist ..." Seine eigenen Erinnerungen überfielen ihn. Seine gezwungene Unbeschwertheit brach zusammen, seine Stimme versagte. Er nahm sich zusammen, nicht so schnell wie es einem Vulkanier gelungen wäre. "Sie könnten Spock helfen, wieder Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen zu erlangen."_

_"Mein Wissen ist für Captain Spocks Regenerierung bisher nicht benötigt worden", sagte Saavik steif._

_[...]_

_Jim blickte Saavik nach, als sie ging. Das Luk glitt auf, als sie sich ihm näherte. Zu Jims Verwunderung trat Spock herein. Er trug eine lange, weiße Robe. Saavik blieb stehen._

_"Guten Tag, Captain Spock", sagte sie._

_"Langes Leben und Frieden, Lieutenant", sagte Spock mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und unbewegtem Gesicht._

_Er ging an ihr vorbei und warf nicht einen Blick zurück. Saaviks Selbstbeherrschung zerbrach in tiefem Schmerz. Sie blickte Spock an, doch als sich ihr Blick mit dem Jims kreuzte, warf sie den Kopf zurück, wandte sich um und ging hinaus._

_Anscheinend hatten die für Spocks Erinnerungstraining verantwortlichen Vulkanier es nicht für wünschenswert gehalten, ihn an Saavik zu erinnern, und an die wichtige Rolle, die er in ihrer Kindheit gespielt hatte. Vielleicht würde die Zeit die Erinnerung zurückbringen._

_[...]_

_Saavik ging über das Landefeld. Hinter ihr machte die Bounty sich bereit zum Abheben. Saavik veränderte ihren Schritt nicht. Amanda wartete am Rand des Landefeldes und blickte an ihr vorbei auf das Schiff, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Der Wind ergriff eine lose Haarsträhne und wehte sie an ihren Hals._

_Amanda streckte ihre Hand aus. Saavik zögerte, dann umfasste sie sie und trat neben sie. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie das Schiff startete. Es hob sich in einer Wolke von Staub und Energie, schoss dann vorwärts und gewann rasch an Höhe, bis es zwischen denn Gipfeln und Schluchten der Seleya-Bergkette verschwand._

_Saavik blickte Amanda an, als die Bounty verschwunden war. Sie war plötzlich froh, dass sie geblieben war, denn jetzt rannen Tränen über Amandas Wangen, und ihre Finger lagen dünn und zerbrechlich in Saaviks kräftiger Hand._

© Choga Ramirez, Calvin Cat & Vonda N. McIntyre


	10. Vulkans Herz

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 10 - Vulkans Herz**

Drei Monate später ...

Amanda Grayson wusste auch ohne, dass sie auf das Display des Kommunikations-Terminals sah, dass dieser Anruf von Spock kam. Er war so pünktlich mit seinem wöchentlichen Anruf, dass sie die Uhr danach stellen konnte.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Display warf. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sarek war nicht im Haus. Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, um endlich etwas Klarheit in die Verschleierungstaktik des Botschafters zu bringen.

Amanda entfernte sich von der Kommunikations-Konsole und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Als sie leise die Tür öffnete, fand sie Saavik auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl sitzend und in einem Buch lesend.

"Saavik, wärst du bitte so nett, und nimmst das Communiqué für mich entgegen? Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, was leider nicht warten kann."

Die Vulkanierin sah Amanda einen Moment lang fragend an, dann nickte sie und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Die Frau des Botschafters sah der jungen Frau mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinterher.

Saavik blieb vor der Kommunikationskonsole stehen und drückte auf einen Knopf, um das Gespräch entgegen zu nehmen. Sie hatte sich ihre Worte bereits zurechtgelegt und wollte den Anrufer auf später vertrösten.

Doch diese Worte lösten sich in Schall und Rauch auf, als sie sah, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war.

"Captain Spock!", sagte sie überrascht und für einen kleinen Moment erhellte ein erfreutes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

Sie erinnerte sich aber schnell wieder an die vulkanische Etikette und jegliche Emotion verließ ihr hübsches Gesicht. Eilig setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Terminal und hoffte inständig, dass Spock nicht allzu viel von ihrem Körper gesehen hatte.

Die Ereignisse von Genesis waren bereits sechs Monate her, aber als Saavik das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Mentors sah, waren die Erinnerungen wieder so präsent, als ob es gestern passiert war.

Eigentlich hatte Spock mit seiner Mutter sprechen wollen, um ihr von der Reise der Enterprise-Crew in die Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber - das Schicksal, die Propheten, oder die Autorin wollten es anders.

Als das Bild sich aufklarte und er Saaviks schöne, ebenmäßige Züge sah, war es um den Bruchteil einer Millisekunde um seine Beherrschung geschehen, vor allem deshalb, weil er sich nun an den Großteil dessen, was vor der Mutara-Erfahrung geschehen war, erinnerte.

Hier und da fehlten ihm noch Informationen, aber er erinnerte sich eben an den Großteil. Sie war sein Protegé gewesen, er ihr Mentor - und auch, wenn er nicht wusste, weswegen sie sich plötzlich distanzierte, tat sie es.

"Lieutenant", fiel sein Gruß entsprechend sehr neutral aus. "Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen."

"Es tut mir Leid, aber Amanda ist momentan nicht zu sprechen. Sie muss eine andere Verpflichtung wahrnehmen und hat mich gebeten, dieses Gespräch entgegen zu nehmen. Ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass Sie versucht haben, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen", erklärte Saavik sachlich und rezitierte die Worte, die sie sich vorher zu Recht gelegt hatte.

Sie wollte die Verbindung gerade unterbrechen, doch bevor sie den entsprechenden Knopf drücken konnte, verhinderte Spock diese Aktion.

"Einen Moment, Lieutenant", sagte der Vulkanier, der sehr genau ihre Handbewegung gesehen hatte.

"Ja, Sir?"

"Ich habe Ihnen in den letzten drei Monaten fünf Communiqués geschickt und Sie haben nicht eines davon beantwortet. Habe ich etwas getan, was Sie an mir zweifeln lässt?"

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte Saavik schnell und sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. "Ich ... Ich habe kein einziges Communiqué von Ihnen erhalten."

Spock legte den Kopf schief. "Kein einziges?", echote der Vulkanier und überlegte. Das ein Communiqué im All verloren gehen konnte, das war kein Einzelfall, bei fünf Communiqués sah es dann schon definitiv anders aus.

"Haben Sie nochmal Ihren Eingang überprüft?"

"Sarek nimmt für gewöhnlich alle Communiqués entgegen und er hätte mir sicher gesagt, wenn eine Nachricht für mich eingetroffen wäre", erwiderte Saavik und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Das Gespräch mit Spock machte sie nervös und sie hörte noch deutlich Sareks Worte in ihrem Kopf, die jegliche Kommunikation mit Spock in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten untersagten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Spock versucht hatte, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Sarek alle Communiqués abgefangen hatte.

Sein Vater also. Spock nickte und schaute sie dann ernst an. "Nun, dann habe ich mich zu entschuldigen. Vermutlich ist das Communiqué in irgendeinem Quasar verloren gegangen."

Er räusperte sich.

"Lieutenant, ich - wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich auf Vulkan so distanziert zu Ihnen gewesen bin", sagte er und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Saavik behandelt hatte, als ob er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

"Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Sir. Sie hatten Ihr Gedächtnis verloren ..."

Saavik vermied Spocks Blick, doch sie wusste, dass er sie sehr genau musterte. Sie hatte Mühe, die vulkanische Etikette zu wahren und hoffte inständig, dass dieses Gespräch nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte.

"Ich würde mich noch gerne weiter mit Ihnen unterhalten, aber ich habe noch Einiges zu tun", sagte sie und hoffte, dass Spock nicht erkannte, dass sie ihn gerade anlog.

"Saavikam, ich sehe, dass Sie mich anlügen", sagte der Captain und runzelte die Stirn, während in seinen Augen stilles Amüsement und Wut miteinander um die Wette funkelten. "Ich verstehe nur nicht, weswegen."

"Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie meinetwegen verärgert sind", erwiderte Saavik und starrte ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände an. Sie zitterten und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Dann hob sie den Kopf und erwiderte Spocks Blick. "Ich bin wirklich sehr beschäftigt."

"Sind Sie nicht, Lieutenant", sagte Spock und warf einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. "Und sehen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede."

Saavik zuckte beim seinem scharfen Tonfall kurz zusammen. "Ja, Sir", sagte sie leise und Spock konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie nur schwer die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen behalten konnte.

Er sah sie an, legte den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich bitte Sie erneut, keine Ausflüchte zu machen, sondern mir zu erzählen, was genau Sie bewegt", sagte Spock. "Und das meine ich weder als vorgesetzter Offizier, noch als Mentor, sondern als Freund - insofern wir so etwas noch sind."

"Ich habe nur ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, mich an die vulkanische Gesellschaft anzupassen."

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, auch wenn es alles andere als einfach war. Ihre Wangen brannten und sie befürchtete, dass Spock das sehen konnte. Sie war noch nie besonders gut im Lügen gewesen.

Allerdings war das nicht mal eine richtige Lüge. Es stimmte in gewisser Weise, dass sie Anpassungsschwierigkeiten hatte.

Die Vulkanier begegneten ihr zwar mit Respekt, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie wegen ihrer Herkunft immer eine Außenseiterin auf Vulkan sein würde.

"Saavik", sagte Spock langsam.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass die junge Frau, die er seinerzeit aus dem Höllenloch Hellguard gerettet hatte, nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollte, was sie betraf. Aber - vermutlich war es das, was die Erdforscher mit dem Begriff 'sich emanzipizieren' meinten. Sie wurde erwachsener, als sie es ohnehin schon war und sie war nicht mehr auf sein Protektorat angewiesen. Aber dennoch tat es ihm weh - was man wahrscheinlich auch in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

"Ich ...", begann Saavik, brach dann ab und hob ruckartig den Kopf.

Amanda hatte gerade den Raum betreten und sie damit völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Spock konnte das natürlich nicht sehen, aber er erkannte an Saaviks erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich ... - Friede und langes Leben, Captain", sagte Saavik schnell und ehe Spock noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach sie die Verbindung.

=/\=

Spock starrte verwirrt den dunkel gewordenen Bildschirm der Kommunikations-Konsole in seinem Quartier an Bord der Enterprise an.

Irgendetwas ging da im Haus seiner Eltern vor und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, um was es sich dabei handelte.

Spock war normalerweise nicht so hartnäckig, aber dieses Mal schon. Er aktivierte erneut die Kommunikationsverbindung und versuchte, Vulkan zu erreichen.

Doch sein Ruf blieb ungehört. Nach ein paar Minuten gab Spock seine Versuche auf, eine Kommunikationsverbindung zum Anwesen von Botschafter Sarek aufzubauen.

Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und dachte nach.

"Computer, gehe zum Anfang der letzten Kommunikation und friere das Bild ein."

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann erschien Saaviks freudig-überraschtes Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm.

Spock betrachtete das Bild eingehend. Er kannte Saavik nun schon zwölf Jahre und dachte, sie zu kennen. Aber so ein Verhalten war untypisch für sie.

Er schwieg und betrachtete das Bild noch länger.

Was war mit ihr los?

Sorgen quollen in ihm auf - war irgendetwas auf Vulkan passiert? Aber das konnte nicht sein, davon hätte man gehört. Ob es ihr selbst nicht gut ging?

Das war möglich - Saavik hatte immer schon versucht, eine starke, selbstständige Frau zu sein und sich nicht von Irgendwem bevormunden zu lassen.

Während Spock weiter das Bild anstarrte, versuchte er einen logischen Grund für das seltsame Verhalten von Saavik zu finden.

Er musterte ihr Gesicht. Sie war immer noch genauso hübsch anzusehen, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen, mit denen sie sich auf dem Kommunikations-Terminal abstützte.

Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Er konnte sehen, dass sich unter ihrer Kleidung der Bauch deutlich wölbte.

Klarheit durchströmte ihn, als er begann, zu verstehen.

Saavik war schwanger.

Das erklärte auch ihr Verhalten. Spock nahm an, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er etwas davon erfuhr.

Er schätzte, dass sie ungefähr im sechsten Monat war, was sich mit den Ereignissen auf Genesis deckte. Und er wusste, dass Saavik zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Beziehung mit David Marcus hatte.

Der Vulkanier - sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er ganz für sich war - ließ einen Seufzer seiner Kehle entrinnen.

Was hatte Saavik sich dabei gedacht? Gut - David war ein recht intelligenter, junger Mann gewesen, aber sie hätte andere Möglichkeiten gehabt. Was hatte sie dazu bewogen?

Vielleicht - lag es an der Situation auf Genesis?

Vielleicht hatte die pure Anwesenheit in einer Gegend, die den bloßen Gewalten der Schöpfung ausgesetzt war, etwas damit zu tun? Aber das konnte sich Spock nicht vorstellen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sachen wie Gefühle verwirrten ihn im Moment immer noch und er sah sich versucht, Jemanden zu fragen, der sich besser damit auskannte. Dieser Jemand war entweder Doktor McCoy oder Captain Kirk, und wenn er sich die Reaktionen McCoys vorstellte, bevorzugte er Jim.

Spock überlegte für ein paar Sekunden und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass es die logischste Entscheidung war, mit Kirk über diese Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Denn wenn er richtig mit seiner Vermutung lag - und er irrte sich nur in ganz seltenen Fällen - dann musste der Captain der Enterprise davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Er war schließlich indirekt an dieser Situation beteiligt.

=/\=

Der Weg zum Quartier von Kirk war nur kurz, schließlich lagen die Quartiere der Führungscrew auf demselben Deck.

Bevor Spock den Türsummer betätigte, ließ er noch einmal alle Informationen, die er bisher hatte, in seinem Geist Revue passieren. Dann straffte er die Schultern und läutete am Quartier von Kirk.

James Tiberius Kirk saß in seiner Kabine und las "Eine Geschichte zweier Städte". Er hatte dieses Buch damals von Spock geschenkt bekommen - damals, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war und sein einziges Problem darin bestand, dass er wieder ein Jahr älter geworden war.

Er seufzte leise. Was war nur passiert? Wo hatte er die ersten Fehler gemacht? Wäre die Katastrophe zu vermeiden gewesen?

Und während er so überlegte, hörte er, wie der Türsummer seiner Tätigkeit nach kam und summte.

"Wehe, wenn das nicht wirklich wichtig ist", murmelte Kirk, klappte das Buch zu und stand auf. "Herein!", sagte er und war gespannt, wer da was von ihm wollte.

Die Tür des Quartiers öffnete sich und Spock betrat den Wohnraum. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wirkte ernst - ernster als sonst.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht gestört, Captain. Aber ich muss mit Ihnen über eine persönliche Angelegenheit sprechen."

"Spock!", machte Kirk. Er war genau so, wie er klang - überrascht.

Sein Erster Offizier war in den letzten Wochen maximal einmal zu Besuch gekommen - früher hatten sie noch 3D-Schach gespielt, momentan war von der Freundschaft der Beiden eher weniger zu spüren.

"Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ich muss mir Ihnen über Ihren Sohn David sprechen", erwiderte Spock völlig ruhig. "Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses Thema bei Ihnen möglicherweise komplexe emotionale Reaktionen hervorruft, aber es ist wichtig."

Damit hatte Spock Recht. Die bloße Erwähnung des Namens ließ Kirks Herz schneller schlagen und seine Pupillen erweiterten sich.

"Worum geht es?", fragte er, mit recht schwacher Stimme.

"Bevor ich Ihnen sagen kann, was der genaue Grund meiner Anwesenheit in Ihrem Quartier, muss ich Sie zuerst bitten mir zu sagen, was Sie über die Beziehung Ihres Sohnes mit Lieutenant Saavik wissen."

Spock sah Kirk ernst an, wirkte aber aufgrund seiner steifen Haltung etwas deplatziert.

"Mensch Spock, setz' dich doch erst mal. Du stehst so steif da, als würdest du gleich einen Krampf kriegen", lächelte er und schaute ihn an. "Was genau möchtest du?"

Spock hob eine Augenbraue, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Kirk tat es ihm gleich und sah den Vulkanier neugierig an.

"Zuerst einmal brauche ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Was wissen Sie über die Beziehung Ihres Sohnes mit Lieutenant Saavik?"

"Die Beiden waren gute Freunde", sagte Kirk und schaute Spock an. "Wieso?"

"Nun", begann Spock und erwiderte den Blick des Captains mit vulkanischer Emotionslosigkeit. "Meinem Wissen nach waren die Beiden mehr als nur Freunde. Und ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sich diese Beziehung weiter entwickelt hat, als wir es für möglich gehalten haben."

Kirk sah seinen Freund und Ersten Offizier verdattert an. "Du ... willst darauf hinaus, dass die Beiden etwas miteinander gehabt haben können?", fragte er und überlegte kurz. "Soweit ich weiß, habe ich die beiden gesehen, wie sie in Saaviks Quartier gegangen sind ... aber - was willst du damit sagen? Dass Saavik schwanger sein könnte?"

Kirk wusste nicht genau, warum er gerade DAS gesagt hatte. Es gab so viele andere Möglichkeiten, weswegen Spock zum Schluss gekommen war, dass sein Sohn und Saavik eine tiefere Beziehung als Freundschaft gepflegt hatten. Aber Kirk fühlte sich in der Pflicht, Spock endlich in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen. Er und McCoy hatten vereinbart, dem Vulkanier nichts von Saaviks Schwangerschaft zu sagen, aber wenn er selbst darauf kam, dann wollten sie ihm die Richtung weisen.

Glücklicherweise fiel es Spock nicht auf, dass Kirk mehr wusste, als er eigentlich sollte.

"Ich habe vorhin ein kurzes Gespräch mit Lieutenant Saavik geführt und es ist unbestreitbar, dass sie in anderen Umständen ist. Ich würde das Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft auf den sechsten Monat schätzen. Damit ergibt sich als Zeugungszeitpunkt die Genesis-Mission. Die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus ist, dass Ihr Sohn mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit der Vater des Babys ist."

Spock vorzog keine Miene und trug seine Worte vor, als gelte es eine wissenschaftliche Diskussion zu leiten.

"Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit?", fragte Kirk. "Also gibt es da noch eine kleine Fehlermarge?"

Spock legte den Kopf schief und dachte ein paar Sekunden nach. "Solange Saavik nicht sagt, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist, kann ich nur anhand der Sachlage Schlussfolgerungen ziehen."

"Es gäbe noch andere Möglichkeiten, oder?", fragte Kirk und sah seinen Ersten Offizier an. "Ich meine, es war ja nicht nur David mit ihr auf Genesis, oder?"

"David ist die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit", erwiderte Spock. "Auf Genesis waren auch noch ein paar Klingonen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, was Kirk gerade angedeutet hatte.

Diese Variante gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber Kirk hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Diese Möglichkeit - so gering sie auch sein möge - durfte man nicht außer Acht lassen.

Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Klingonen wären, glaube ich, keine Möglichkeit."

"Vermutlich haben Sie Recht ...", sagte Spock vage und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. "Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden? Ich muss etwas nachprüfen."

Spock deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Quartier des Captain.

"Warte!", rief Kirk, aber der Vulkanier war schon längst aus dem Quartier verschwunden. Kirk biss sich auf die Unterlippe und befürchtete, dass Spock gerade auf dem Holzweg war.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	11. Verzweifelte Maßnahmen

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 11 - Verzweifelte Maßnahmen**

Christine Chapel staunte nicht schlecht, als sich die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete und Spock eintrat. Fast augenblicklich schlug ihr Herz wieder schneller und ihr Atem geriet aus dem Gleichtakt.

_'Reiß dich zusammen, Christine!'_, schalt sie sich, als sie den Vulkanier ansah.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain Spock?"

Spock warf einen Blick durch die Krankenstation und stellte fest, dass er mit Doktor Chapel momentan alleine war. Dieser Umstand kam ihm sehr gelegen.

Als er von Christine angesprochen habe, erwiderte er ihren Blick.

"Ist Doktor McCoy anwesend?"

Chapel überlegte einen kurzen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Doktor McCoy hat momentan dienstfrei, Sir."

Der Vulkanier ärgerte sich natürlich - aber er würde es nie zeigen. Er warf einen Blick zu Chapel.

"Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen."

Kurz fragte Spock sich, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie mit seiner Bitte zu behelligen, aber auf der anderen Seite musste bedacht werden, dass sie nun mal das war, was man als 'Freundin' bezeichnete.

Als Spock sie um ihre Hilfe bat, hellte sich Christines Gesicht deutlich auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Sie schwärmte immer noch für den Ersten Offizier der Enterprise, aber sie hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, ihm hinterher zu laufen und sich ihm aufzudrängen.

"Ich helfe Ihnen sehr gerne, Spock, wenn ich kann."

Spock sah sie an und hatte das Gefühl, als schnürte ihm sich die Luft ab. Was sollte er sagen?

Er überlegte, legte den Kopf schief und hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue, ehe er sagte: "Können Sie mir Zugang zu einer Patientenkartei verschaffen?"

"Patientenk ...-" Doktor Chapel stockte mitten im Wort, als ihr die Tragweite dessen bewusst wurde. Mit einer Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Entsetztheit sah sie Spock an und nach wenigen Sekunden änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu entschuldigend.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber die Patientenakten fallen unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht ..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Spock und sah Chapel ernst an.

Was er da wollte, war falsch, da gab es keine Möglichkeit, das Ganze zu bagatellisieren.

Allerdings ...

"Es geht um Jemanden, der mir sehr wichtig ist - vielleicht können Sie das verstehen, Christine?"

Christine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Spock erneut das Wort ergriff. Schon alleine dieser Umstand bestätigte Chapel, dass es sich wirklich um etwas Wichtiges für Spock handeln musste, wenn er dafür sogar Jemanden das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich möchte nur einen kurzen Blick in eine bestimmte Akte werfen. Ich möchte nur Klarheit ..."

Spock sah die Ärztin an und wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, dann lag da ein melancholischer Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Sie seufzte und sah sich kurz um.

"Doktor McCoy ist zurzeit nicht da, aber wenn Sie möchten, können Sie hier einen Blick in die Akte werfen. Ich verstehe Sie ja, Captain."

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und räusperte sich. "Welche Datei ist es denn?"

"Es handelt sich um die medizinische Akte einer meiner Schülerinnen", erwiderte der Vulkanier.

Als Christine in musternd ansah, begann er sich minimal unwohl zu fühlen. Er bezweifelte, dass die Frau wusste, wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt war. Und er wollte, dass sie es auch so schnell nicht erfuhr.

"Eine Ihrer Schülerinnen?", echote Christine und sie wusste, wer es war - aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie es.

Aber sie wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, vielleicht irrte sie sich ja auch.

"Und wer ist die entsprechende Person?"

Spock seufzte lautlos. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Christine so viel von sich zu erzählen. Aber er mochte sie - soweit ein Vulkanier zu solchen Gefühlen fähig war. Sie verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

"Es handelt sich dabei um Lieutenant Saavik."

_'Dachte ich es mir doch'_, schoss es Chapel durch den Kopf und sie konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Lieutenant Saavik also", sagte sie dann, versuchte, zum normalen _Tagesgeschäft_ überzugehen und sah Spock fragend an. "Ich kann die Daten aufrufen. Wünschen Sie einen speziellen Zeitraum?"

"Alle medizinischen Untersuchungen ab dem Zeitraum der Genesis-Mission bis zum Eintreffen auf Vulkan. Sternzeit 8130.3 bis 8210.3", sagte Spock ernst und straffte fast unmerklich die Schultern.

Auf der einen Seite wollte er nicht wissen, was in der Akte stand. Zum Einen war es ethisch verwerflich, dass er so die ärztliche Schweigepflicht umging und zum Anderen hatte er auf eine gewisse Art Angst vor dem, was in der Akte stand. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er nichts lieber, als zu wissen, was in Saaviks Kopf vor sich ging und wie er ihr helfen konnte - was auch immer sie beschäftigte.

"Die Daten werden gleich auf dem Schirm erscheinen", sagte Christine und gab einen entsprechenden Code in den Computer ein, sodass dieser die Daten entsperrte.

_'Hoffentlich nimmt dich das nicht allzu sehr mit'_, dachte sich die Ärztin und trat von der Konsole zurück.

"Bitte sehr, Captain Spock."

Spock starrte den Monitor an und nickte Christine geistesabwesend zu. Er trat näher an das Terminal heran und vergaß über dem, was er da las, Alles um sich herum.

Es war wirklich Etwas auf Genesis passiert ...

Laut der medizinischen Untersuchung, die Leonard McCoy persönlich gemacht hatte, als der klingonische Bird-of-Prey auf dem Weg nach Vulkan war, war der körperliche Zustand von Saavik nicht der Beste gewesen. Sie hatte mehrere unterschiedliche Verletzungen, angefangen bei Blutergüssen und Schürfwunden bis hin zu gebrochenen Knochen.

Das Alles war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, was mit Genesis passiert war und auch nicht erwähnenswert, wenn da nicht die Aktennotiz von McCoy ganz am Ende der medizinischen Untersuchung gewesen wäre.

Als Spock an diesem Teil der Akte angekommen war, hob er die linke Augenbraue und las noch konzentrierter als ohnehin schon.

_»Anhand der vielfältigen Verletzungen der Patientin, liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass sie während des Aufenthaltes auf Genesis körperlicher und sexueller Gewalt ausgesetzt war. Aufgrund der Charakteristika der Verletzungen muss der Verantwortliche für diese Tat erhebliche körperliche Vorteile gegenüber dem Lieutenant gehabt haben. Die Verletzungen sind so gelagert, dass ich sie leicht behandeln kann, Sorgen macht mir aber der psychische Zustand von Saavik. Sie verweigert jegliche Auskunft über die Genesis-Mission, die über die offiziellen Angaben hinaus geht.«_

Die Aktennotiz nach McCoys zweiter Untersuchung ließ Spock seine ohnehin schon gehobene Augenbraue noch ein Stückchen höher heben.

_»Auch wenn Lieutenant Saavik immer wieder betont, dass ihre Verletzungen daher rühren, dass sie bei einem starken Erdbeben auf Genesis unglücklich gefallen wäre, glaube ich ihr nicht. Dafür sind ihre Verletzungen einfach zu speziell. Ich vermute eher, dass die Klingonen ihr Gewalt angetan haben. Aber solange Saavik nicht darüber redet, kann ich diese Vermutung nicht bestätigen.«_

Christine hatte sich natürlich respektvoll ein paar Schritte zurückgezogen und betrachtete nun fasziniert, wie Spocks minimales Mienenspiel begann. Er las und die Ärztin hatte das Gefühl, dass es Etwas war, das ihm nicht zusagte.

Welche Fakten konnten Spock in diesem Zusammenhang wohl nicht zusagen? Da brauchte sie gar nicht lange zu überlegen, schließlich war Saavik sein Protegé gewesen und gerade dieses Protegé war schwanger, wie sie von Doktor McCoy gesagt bekommen kam, als sie wissen wollte, warum die Vulkanierin nicht mehr an Board war. Das konnte Spock nicht passen.

Und offenbar schien es während der Genesis-Mission passiert zu sein, denn als sie sah, dass Spock die Daten mit wachsendem Ingrimm - so gut man bei einem Vulkanier von sichtbar wachsendem Ingrimm reden konnte - las, war ihr sofort klar, dass dort Etwas nicht stimmte.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung, Captain Spock?"

"Ich bin in Ordnung, Doktor Chapel", sagte der Vulkanier, doch Jeder, der ihn kannte, war sich sicher, dass es hinter dieser kühlen, vulkanischen Fassade brodelte.

"Ich fühle mich wohl."

Auch dies war eine Lüge, aber er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da las.

Also griff er nach dem letzten Strohhalm, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Gibt es eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass sich Doktor McCoy mit seiner Diagnose geirrt haben könnte?"

Christine Chapel sah Spock einen Moment an. Dann trat sie an das Terminal heran, betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und las sich die Untersuchungsergebnisse von Doktor McCoy durch. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie Spock mitfühlend an und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

"Aufgrund der Untersuchungsergebnisse wäre ich wohl zu den selben Schlüssen gekommen", sagte sie leise und legte Spock mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Es tut mir leid."

"Christine ...", sagte Spock nur und sah die Ärztin an.

Er konnte sich nicht anders äußern, aber in seiner Stimme schwang - wie er hoffte - genug Dankbarkeit mit, damit sie verstand, dass er über ihre Anteilnahme erfreut war.

Dann schwang seine Stimmung um. Seine Augen funkelten plötzlich wütend und er wandte sich zu Chapel um. Mit einer Stimme, die immer noch recht neutral klang, sagte er: "Dafür müssen die Klingonen zahlen."

Chapel sah ihn nur entgeistert an, als er direkt nach seinen Worten kurz zur Verabschiedung nickte, sich umdrehte und die Krankenstation verließ.

Sie konnte sich aus Spocks Worten keinen Reim machen und noch weniger wusste sie, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Das Saavik schwanger war, wusste sie von McCoy. Mehr aber auch nicht. Es ging sie auch nichts an.

Und obwohl es sie eigentlich nichts anging, war ihre Neugier stärker, weswegen sie sich auch die restlichen Einträge von Doktor McCoy in Saaviks Krankenakte ansah.

Als sie die nachfolgenden Einträge las, wurden ihre Augen größer und größer. Ganz besonders erstaunt war sie über McCoys letzte Aktennotiz.

_»Die Vermutung, dass die Klingonen an Lieutenant Saaviks Zustand schuldig sind, war wohl etwas voreilig. Nach einem intensiven Gespräch mit ihr, hat sie mir – mit Berufung auf die ärztliche Schweigepflicht – anvertraut, dass sie Captain Spock auf Genesis durch das Pon Farr geholfen hat. Daher rühren auch ihre Verletzungen. Desweiteren teilte mir Saavik mit, dass sie durch das Pon Farr ein Kind von Spock erwartet. Sarek wird begeistert sein ...«_

Verblüfft trat Chapel einen Schritt vom Terminal zurück. Die Information, dass Saavik von Spock schwanger war, war im Moment ein bisschen viel für sie.

Deswegen bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass sie die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete und Leonard McCoy eintrat.

"Christine?", fragte er und trat neben sie. Als er einen Blick auf das Terminal warf und erkannte, dass Chapel die medizinische Akte von Saavik las, änderte sich sein bis eben noch fragender Gesichtsausdruck zu verärgert.

"Christine!"

Erschrocken zuckte Chapel zusammen und sah McCoy entschuldigend an.

McCoy deutete auf das Terminal. "Was soll denn das werden, wenn's fertig ist?!"

"Spock wollte die Krankenakte sehen ...", antwortete Christine.

"Und?"

"Er hat die ersten beiden Untersuchungen gelesen und sagte dann, dass die Klingonen dafür zahlen müssen ..."

McCoy rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was er nach den Untersuchungen in Saaviks Akte eingetragen hat, dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz.

Eilig ging er zum nächsten Com-Terminal.

=/\=

Nachdem Spock ihn einfach so hatte stehen lassen, ahnte Kirk, dass dieser Tag noch mehr Überraschungen bereit hielt. Diese Ahnung bestätigte sich, als er über Com gerufen wurde.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte der Captain der Enterprise, nachdem er seufzend das Gespräch angekommen hatte.

_»Jim, er weiß es«_, tönte McCoys Stimme aus der Com-Leitung.

"Wer weiß was?", fragte Kirk und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, auf was Pille hinaus wollte?

_»Spock hat in den medizinischen Akten von Saavik rumgeschnüffelt. Aber anscheinend nur bis nach der zweiten Untersuchung, wo wir noch dachten, die Klingonen ...«_

"Und jetzt?"

_»Spock ist mir vorhin entgegen gekommen, als ich auf die Krankenstation bin. Er sah wütend aus.«_

"Er denkt also auch, dass es die Klingonen waren ... Verdammter Mist. Als er vorhin mit mir geredet hat, hatte ich eigentlich gehofft, dass ich ihm einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben habe."

_»Und was machen wir jetzt?«_

"Nach Vulkan fliegen! Dieses Versteckspiel muss jetzt endlich aufhören!"

Bevor McCoy etwas darauf erwidern konnte, beendete Kirk die Com-Verbindung.

=/\=

Wenige Minuten später betrat Kirk die Brücke der Enterprise. Er war nicht in Uniform und die anwesenden Brückenoffiziere warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Aber das war ihm egal.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Spock, der stocksteif an der Wissenschafts-Konsole saß und mit angespanntem Gesicht seiner Arbeit nach kam.

"Ich habe meine Pläne geändert", sagte Kirk mit Autorität in der Stimme. "Steuer, wir fliegen jetzt sofort mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach Vulkan!"

Nachdem er diesen Befehl gegeben hatte, verließ Kirk wieder die Brücke. Er musste sich mit McCoy beratschlagen, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen wollten.

Als sich die Türen des Turbolifts hinter Kirk schlossen, sah Uhura mit sorgenvoller Miene zu Spock, der so tat, als ob er Kirks Befehl nicht gehört hatte.

"Spock?", fragte sie leise, damit die anderen Brückenoffiziere das Gespräch nicht mitbekamen.

Der Vulkanier wandte sich Uhura zu und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

"Ich möchte mit dir reden. Allein", beantwortete Uhura die unausgesprochene Frage ins Spocks Augen.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	12. Schlagende Argumente

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 12 - Schlagende Argumente**

Spock sah Uhura an und war verblüfft, als sie ihn darum bat, ihn unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. Aber natürlich zeigte er seine Überraschtheit nicht offensichtlich und nickte er ihr zu.

"Bitte, Commander Uhura, gehen Sie vor."

Sie kam dieser Aufforderung nach und kaum, dass sie Beide im Turbolift waren und sich dieser in Bewegung setzte, sah er sie an.

"Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Nyota?"

Statt einer Antwort, drückte sie auf einen Knopf am Panel und der Turbolift stoppte sofort. Dann sah sie Spock sorgenvoll an.

"Was ist mir dir los, Spock? Irgendetwas bedrückt dich."

"Mich bedrückt nichts", antwortete er - stoisch wie immer. Mit einer gewissen Faszination blickte er der Kommunikationsoffizierin ins Gesicht. "Wieso denkst du das?"

"Weil ich dich kenne", erwiderte Uhura. "Ich habe ein Gespür dafür. Nenn' es von mir aus weibliche Intuition." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Spock zu und sah ihm in die Augen. "Du wirkst zerstreut."

"Zerstreuung ist ...", setzte Spock an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Es brauchte ein paar Millisekunden, bis er sie gefunden hatte. "... eine Emotion", sagte er und sah die Frau vor sich an. "Wie du weißt, bin ich Vulkanier. Ich lasse Emotionen nicht zu."

Uhura rollte mit den Augen. "Du bist nur zur Hälfte ein Vulkanier und bist sehr wohl in der Lage, Gefühle zu empfinden. Und du weißt, dass das stimmt."

"Ich weiß, dass ich Gefühle empfinden kann. Alle anderen Vulkanier sind ebenfalls dazu in der Lage. Ob wir es zulassen, dass sie uns beeinträchtigen, ist etwas anderes", sagte er und sah sie an. "Momentan ziehe ich es vor meine Zerstreuung - wie du sie nennst - nicht meine Arbeit beeinträchtigen zu lassen."

"Mein Gott, Spock! Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass mir nicht auffällt, dass es dir nicht gut geht? Was ist los mit dir?"

In ihren Augen glitzerte es und eine tiefe Sorge funkelte darin.

"Spock, bitte ... Du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst."

Er sah sie an. "Ich fühle mich wohl", log er, doch als er weiter in diese dunklen, schönen Augen blickte, konnte er die Wahrheit nicht mehr lange verbergen. "Ich – ich ...", setzte er an und das erste Mal in seinem Leben begann der Vulkanier zu stammeln.

"Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass Jim plötzlich den Kurs nach Vulkan geändert hat, richtig?"

"Du bist wirklich klug, Nyota. Aber ich würde begrüßen, wenn du die Thematik nicht weiterverfolgtest. Es ist geht mir gut."

Uhura seufzte. "Wen willst du mit diesen Floskeln eigentlich zum Narren halten? Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass es keinem aus der Führungscrew auffällt, dass du mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg bist?"

"Ich dachte, ich könnte meine geistige Abwesenheit gut tarnen", sagte Spock und sah sie an. "Bist du sicher, dass nicht nur du es bemerkt hast, weil wir beide miteinander intim waren?"

"Damit hat das nichts zu tun", erwiderte Uhura. "Du magst vielleicht Pavel, Hikaru und Scotty täuschen können, aber bei mir, Jim und Pille funktioniert das nicht."

"Nun, dann erlaube mir einen menschlichen Ausspruch: _Verdammt._" Er wandte den Blick kurz ab und überlegte, was er sagen konnte, ehe er sich wieder an Uhura wandte. "Nun, die Sachlage ist, wie du sie geschildert hast."

"Es hat also mit Vulkan zu tun", stellte Uhura sachlich fest. "Gut und schön, aber was genau ist los?" Sie sah Spock fragend an und erwartete eine Antwort.

Spock blickte erneut zu Boden.

Konnte er es ihr sagen?

War es wirklich möglich?

Oder war es besser, wenn sie von all dem nichts wusste?

Eigentlich war es sowieso eine rein vulkanische Angelegenheit, sie hatte damit also nichts zu tun - ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie eventuell ...

"Hast du Geschwister?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Für einen Moment sah Uhura ihn verwirrt an. "Du weißt, dass ich ein Einzelkind bin."

"Hast du irgendwelche anderen Personen, die dir außerhalb der Enterprise-Crew sehr nahe stehen? Eine gute Freundin, eine Person die dir sehr wichtig ist?"

"Nein", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit dem Themenwechsel konnte sie momentan nichts anfangen, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf, als sie genauer über seine Frage nachdachte. "Es hat etwas mit Saavik zu tun!"

"Deine Vermutung ist korrekt. Ich habe versucht, mehrfach mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, das Resultat war jedes Mal dasselbe. Sie beendete die Kommunikation vorzeitig, bevor ich mich mit ihr eingehend unterhalten konnte", sagte Spock und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass es an seiner vulkanischen Logik kratzte. "Ihr Menschen würdet sagen, sie _erwürgte mich ab_."

Uhura schmunzelte kurz über die grammatikalisch inkorrekte Verwendung des irdischen Sprichwortes. Schnell wurde sie aber wieder ernst, denn es ging immerhin um eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit.

Sie ahnte, was Spock auf der Seele brannte, doch er musste schon von selbst anfangen, darüber zu sprechen.

"Sie möchte also nicht mit dir reden, ja? Hast du irgendeine Theorie, warum dass so ist?", fragte sie. Sie kannte die Antwort auf ihre Frage, aber sie konnte Spock ja schlecht sagen, dass sie bereits über Alles eingeweiht war - wenn auch unabsichtlich.

"Ihr wart doch immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Du kennst sie besser, als jeder Andere von uns."

"Nun, ich brauche darüber keine Theorie mehr aufzustellen. Die Lösung ist mir bekannt. Nur das _Wie_ nicht", sagte der Vulkanier und sah Uhura an. "Sie ist ... - Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du es nicht weiter erzählst."

"Vielleicht sollten wir das in einer privateren Umgebung besprechen?", schlug sie vor und reaktivierte den Turbolift. "Sonst kommt Scotty noch auf dumme Ideen, wenn einer der Turbolifte so lange blockiert ist."

"Effizient mitgedacht", erklärte Spock so neutral wie möglich. "Ich würde dein Quartier vorschlagen, es liegt näher am Turbolift."

"Mein Gott, wie lange habe ich das nicht mehr von dir gehört?", antwortete Uhura mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

"Sieben Jahre, drei Monate, fünfzehn Tage, zwei Stunden, 56 Minuten, 33 Sekunden ..."

Uhura hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut ..."

Dann öffnete sich der Turbolift auf Deck Drei und die beiden Offiziere verließen die Kabine. Nach ein paar Metern erreichten sie das Quartier von Uhura und betraten es.

=/\=

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, drehte sich Uhura erwartungsvoll zu Spock um.

"Okay, dann fang an."

"Sie ist schwanger", sagte Spock sachlich. Es wäre nicht unbedingt logisch gewesen, noch weiter um den _heißen Brei herumzureden_.

Uhura war überrascht und sah Spock auch dementsprechend an. Nicht die Information sorgte für diese Überraschung, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Spock sofort zur Sache kam.

"Schwanger?"

"Ja, sie ist schwanger", sagte Spock und erkannte in ihren Augen Überraschung. "Das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich zerstreut bin. Der Grund ist der, dass sie, wie schon gesagt, nicht mit mir reden will. Gerade weil wir einander so nahe waren, trifft es mich sehr."

"Warte mal ... Saavik redet nicht mit dir und du weißt trotzdem, dass sie schwanger ist? Ich dachte, sie hätte es dir gesagt."

Uhura war verwirrt. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Saavik endlich reinen Tisch mit Spock gemacht hätte, aber anscheinend war dem nicht so.

"Das passt nicht zusammen. Woher weißt du, dass sie wirklich schwanger ist?"

"Ich habe ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper betrachtet und bin zu diesem Schluss gekommen", sagte Spock sachlich, ehe er Uhura anblickte. "Außerdem war ich auf der Krankenstation um nach Beweisen Ausschau zu halten."

"Beweise?", fragte Uhura erstaunt. "Was denn für Beweise?"

"Doktor McCoy hat sie untersucht, als wir von Genesis nach Vulkan geflogen sind", sagte Spock. "Da war sie schon in anderen Umständen."

"Tatsächlich?" Uhura versuchte, möglichst überrascht auszusehen. "Und wann denkst du, ist es passiert?"

"Auf Genesis", meinte der Captain. "Ich habe das Alles zeitlich zurückgerechnet."

"Genesis?", harkte Uhura nach. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du nicht ganz du selbst warst, ja?"

"Korrekt. Das lässt auch nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an potentiellen Vätern zu und ich bin mir sicher, den entsprechenden Mann gefunden zu haben."

Überrascht öffnete Uhura den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Doch statt etwas zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und setzte sich in aller Seelenruhe auf die gemütlich Couch. In dieser Zeit hatte sie die Chance, das verräterische Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen geschlichen hatte, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Und wer ist es deiner Meinung nach?", fragte sie und sah Spock mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

"David Marcus", sagte Spock so neutral, wie es ihm möglich war. "Es kann nur der Sohn des Captains gewesen sein."

"David?!"

Jetzt war Uhura wirklich überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Spock schnell die Wahrheit finden würde - so wie immer. Aber dass er jetzt diesen Namen nannte, verblüffte sie.

"Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf David?"

"Er war der einzige Mensch, der zu dieser Zeit zugegen war", erklärte Spock. "Eine weitere Möglichkeit wären die Klingonen - wofür die Verletzungen sprächen, die Saavik davongetragen hat."

"Verletzungen? Was genau meinst du damit?"

Uhura wusste nicht genau, von was Spock jetzt sprach. Da sie erst auf Vulkan zur Crew gestoßen war, kannte sie die Ereignisse von Genesis nur anhand der Berichte.

"Nun", erläuterte Spock. "Sie ist ... - Offenbar war Doktor Marcus nicht sehr sanft mit ihr."

Verwirrt erwiderte sie den Blick von Spock. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir gerade nicht folgen. Was für Verletzungen? Und was hat das mit David zu tun?"

"Offenbar wurden ihr diese Verletzungen bei einer Art Fortpflanzungsversuch - der schließlich erfolgreich war - zugefügt", erläuterte der Vulkanier und sah sie an. "Wenn ich weniger freundlich sein würde, wäre meine Erläuterung dergestalt, dass der Doktor Lieutenant Saavik vergewaltigt hat."

"Verge -"

Uhura glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

"Warte mal! Du meinst, wer auch immer für ihren jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich ist, hatte das mit körperlicher Gewalt getan?"

"Nun, dafür sprechen die Vielzahl an Verletzungen", sagte Spock und sah die Afroamerikanerin an. "Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, ich weiß nur, dass alle Indizien dafür sprechen."

Uhura war geschockt und musste diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Und wenn es nicht Spock wäre, der das gerade gesagt hatte, würde sie kein Wort davon glauben.

Mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an. "Und du meinst, dass ist der Grund, warum sie nicht mit dir darüber reden möchte?"

"Es ist möglich", sagte Spock. "Es ist möglich, dass sie mehr und mehr in unseren tiefsten Urzustand herab gleitet. Das Nim Torr."

"Ich nehme an, das Nim Torr ist irgendwas Vulkanisches?", fragte Uhura, doch bevor Spock antworten konnte, hob sie eine Hand und hinderte ihn so an einer Erklärung. "Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Dann sprang sie auf und fing an, im Wohnraum auf und ab zu gehen.

"Lass mich nochmal Revue passieren ... Du denkst also, dass Saavik aufgrund einer Vergewaltigung von David Marcus auf Genesis jetzt schwanger ist und deshalb nicht mit dir reden möchte?"

Uhura blieb vor Spock stehen und musterte ihn.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben. Saavik ist erfahren genug, um sich gegen so etwas zu wehren, und David war weder der Typ für so eine Tat, noch hätte er es anhand der körperlichen Spezifikationen mit Saavik aufnehmen können."

"Dann müssen es die Klingonen gewesen sein", sagte Spock und man könnte fast meinen, er würde auf stur schalten. "Zumindest wurde ihr Gewalt angetan."

Verblüfft sah Uhura den Vulkanier an und musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Argumente auf eine sehr abstrakte Art und Weise logisch waren.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich kann kaum glauben, was ich da höre ..."

"Ich bin auch überrascht gewesen", erklärte der Vulkanier. "Aber die Logik lässt keine anderen Schlüsse zu."

"Und deswegen bist du so ... emotional aufgewühlt?", fragte sie leise und sah Spock mit sorgenvollem Blick an.

"Korrekt", sagte der Captain und seufzte innerlich.

Saavik war an allem Schuld. Sie brachte seine Emotionalität zum Vorschein, ließ die Logik verschwinden. Sie – sie ...

Er stockte und schaute Uhura an, Erkenntnis in seinen Augen. "Ich glaube, ich bin in Lieutenant Saavik verliebt."

Uhura war nicht so leicht zu überraschen, und doch hatte es Spock zum wiederholten Mal mit nur einem einfachen Satz geschafft, sie komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und sie war so überrascht, dass sie Spock einfach nur wortlos anstarrte.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. "Alles in Ordnung, Nyota?"

"Ja ... Ich denke schon ..."

Kaum dass sie das gesagt hatte, fiel sie Spock um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Lippenstift hinterließ dabei seine Spuren.

"Das ist ja fantastisch!", strahlte sie ihn an.

Nun war der Captain richtiggehend verblüfft. "Fan-tastisch?", echote er ein wenig unsicher und hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum freut dich das so?"

"Ein kleiner Teil von mir ist gerade richtig eifersüchtig", erwiderte Uhura grinsend. "Aber ich freue mich für dich."

Als sie Spocks etwas geknickten Gesichtsausdruck sah, verblasste ihr Grinsen etwas.

"Das ist noch nicht alles oder?"

"Wenn es David ist, ist er ihr Mann fürs Leben", sagte der Vulkanier und schaute sie ernst an. "Das Nim Torr ist eine geistige Bindung zum Vater des Kindes. Es wird ein Band geknüpft, dem sich Beide nicht entziehen können."

"Nicht David ist ihr Mann fürs Leben", erwiderte Uhura geheimnisvoll. "Weißt du, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich habe sie beobachtet, als sie auf der Enterprise war. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie ein Auge auf Jemanden aus der Crew geworfen hat."

"Bei Surak", sagte Spock und sah sie mit einer Spur Überraschung an. "Hier auf der Enterprise? Das heißt, dass es nur Jim sein kann."

"Um Gottes Willen! Auf gar keinen Fall!", antwortete Uhura mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

"Du meinst, es ist nicht Jim?", fragte Spock und runzelte fragend die Stirn. "Wer kann es sonst sein?"

"Mein Gott, Spock!", rief sie und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Brust. "Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist?"

"Nein. Du meinst, sie hegt tatsächlich Interesse für McCoy?"

Uhura brach in Lachen aus und konnte sich nur mühsam wieder zusammen reißen.

"Spock ...", sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Klang in der Stimme. "Saavik vergöttert dich. Sie würde Alles für dich tun. Ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie sie dich angehimmelt hat?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Natürlich mag sie mich. Ich bin ihr Mentor. Das hat doch mit Liebe - körperlicher und geistiger auf dem Level des Freundes oder der Freundin - nichts zu tun."

Ungläubig schüttelte Uhura den Kopf und könnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Spock war immer so unglaublich logisch - aber das Offensichtlichste nahm er gar nicht wahr.

"Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass da noch mehr ist. Etwas, was über Freundschaft hinaus geht", erklärte sie. "Als mir das zum ersten Mal aufgefallen ist, war ich sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig."

"Nyota, es ist nett, dass du mich aufmuntern willst, aber - das ist eine Sache, die ich mir nicht vorstellen kann. Sie liebt mich nicht, obwohl ich sie liebe. Sie kann mich nicht lieben."

"Ist es denn so unverständlich?", fragte Uhura und langsam wurde sie etwas sauer, weil Spock bei diesem Thema so unglaublich stur war. "In meiner Eigenschaft als Frau und als gute Beobachterin sage ich dir jetzt in aller Deutlichkeit, dass du auf dem Holzweg bist."

"Nyota, ich danke dir", sagte Spock und schenkte ihr eines seiner sehr raren Lächeln. "Aber - warum sollte sie einen Mann wie mich lieben? Was bin ich denn schon? Ein Halbling, der aufgrund von Egoismus in die Sternenflotte gegangen ist, statt den Weg zu wählen, der ratsamer gewesen wäre."

Uhura war für einen kurzen Moment geneigt, Spock eine Ohrfeige zu geben, damit er endlich wieder zu Verstand kam.

Doch statt dieser Emotion nachzugeben, seufzte sie. "Spock, du bist wundervoll und nicht ohne Grund so umschwärmt. Du bist intelligent, scharfsinnig und attraktiv. Wie kann ich dir nur begreiflich machen, dass Saavik -"

Sie brach ab, seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie sie dich immer angesehen hat? Sie hat immer versucht, dir um jeden Preis alles Recht zu machen. Sie wollte dir gefallen. Sie wollte dir nahe sein."

"Natürlich ist es mir aufgefallen, aber ich dachte - sie würde nur perfekt sein wollen", sagte er und schaute sie verblüfft an. "Ich meine - sie wäre ... einfach nur daran interessiert, mich als ihren Mentor zufrieden zu stellen."

"Natürlich wollte sie perfekt sein. Natürlich wollte sie dich zufrieden stellen", erwiderte Uhura und sah Spock mit einem liebevollen Blick an. "Aber glaube mir, da war noch mehr. Viel mehr." Sanft strich sie Spock über die Wange. "Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. In Saaviks Gegenwart warst du immer wie ausgewechselt. Du hast ihre Anwesenheit genossen und ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie die Richtige für dich ist."

"War ich?", fragte Spock und hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist mir bisher nie aufgefallen."

"Man hätte schon blind und blöd sein müssen, um das nicht zu sehen."

"Offenbar bin ich dieses", sagte Spock.

"Nein", erwiderte Uhura. "Du bist nur verliebt."

"Verliebt ... Ein faszinierendes Gefühl", erklärte der Vulkanier. "Ich erinnere mich, dass es bei dir gleich und doch verschieden war."

"Verliebt sein ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Es ist ein Gefühl, dem man nachgeben sollte."

"Nun, das werde ich, wenn wir Vulkan erreicht haben."

"Dann solltest du dich aber beeilen."

Die Augenbraue hebend, sah Spock die Offizierin an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Wann hast du Saavik das letzte Mal mit Verstand angesehen?", stellte Uhura eine Gegenfrage und grinste dabei ein wenig.

"Ich glaube, das letzte Mal tat ich das, als ich bemerkte, das sie Schwanger ist."

"Okay ...", erwiderte sie und grinste ein wenig breiter. "Und was ist dir dabei aufgefallen?"

"Das sie schwanger ist."

"Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du." Uhura seufzte. Es war heute zum Haare raufen mit Spock. "Okay, ich stelle die Frage anders: Was sind für dich die herausragendsten Eigenschaften von Saavik?"

"Sie ist - ich weiß es nicht ... Sie ist einfach eine hochgradig faszinierende Person."

"Mein Gott", sagte Uhura erstaunt. "Du musst wirklich schwer verliebt sein, wenn du so ein Kompliment machst."

Der Captain hob beide Augenbrauen. "Ich verstehe nicht?"

Uhura verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. "Ich meine damit nur, dass diese Art von Komplimenten bei dir ganz selten ist."

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	13. Vulkans Seele

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 13 - Vulkans Seele**

Ein paar Stunden später ...

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte in ungeahnte Höhen, als er sich zusammen mit Jim Kirk und Dr. McCoy auf die Oberfläche von Vulkan beamte.

McCoy hatte lange mit Kirk im Transporterraum gestritten, dass es absolut nicht notwendig ist, dass man ihn in seine Atome zerlegte und auf Vulkan wieder zusammen setzte.

Letztendlich ließ sich McCoy doch beamen, wenn auch nur unter Protest und erst nachdem ihm Kirk etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

"Was ist unsere Intention auf meiner Heimatwelt?", fragte der Wissenschaftsoffizier und schaute seine Freunde an. "Ich verstehe es nicht."

Sie gingen - nein, gehen war das falsche Wort, sie staksten - über die raue, felsige Oberfläche des Khin'sh'inarr, eines Hügels, an dessen Spitze die Villa Botschafter Sareks stand und dessen nördliche Seite den Beginn dessen, was die Vulkanier den _Glutofen_ nannten, bedeutete.

McCoy wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer. "Mir gefällt das Klima", gab er ironisch von sich.

"Dann wird es dir da oben auf dem Hügel noch besser gefallen, Pille", erwiderte Kirk und ging voran.

"Oh ja, ich bin total begeistert ...", murmelte McCoy und folgte Jims Beispiel.

Spock zog es vor, nichts zu sagen und wortlos den beiden Männern zu folgen.

Sie erreichten den Hügel und fanden eine wirkliche Traumaussicht vor. Direkt voraus stand die Villa, dahinter führte eine Straße in Serpentinen den Berg hinunter, durch die Wüste und bis zur Hauptstadt.

Wenn man nach Norden blickte, fand man das Haus an einem Abgrund stehen. Zwei Balkone des Hauses ragten über die Klippe hinaus, in den _Glutofen_ hinein.

"Sie wissen wirklich, wie man wohnt, Spock", witzelte Kirk, was bei Spock ein Augenbrauenheben provozierte. "Meine Mutter hat auf den Balkonen bestanden."

"Wie auch immer ... - Meine Herren: Wir sind am Ziel", sagte Kirk und grinste in die Runde.

McCoy erwiderte das Grinsen schwach und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich hätte mich nicht dazu überreden lassen sollen ..."

Jim klopfte Pille motivierend auf die Schulter, eher der den Türsummer betätigte.

"Ja ha, eine Sekunde!", flötete es von drinnen und Kirk, Spock und McCoy tauschten einen überraschten Blick. Die Tür öffnete sich und Amanda Grayson betrat die Terrasse, auf denen die Drei standen.

"Captain Kirk, Doktor McCoy", rief sie überrascht aus. "Es ist schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen."

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Spock und die Überraschung in ihrem Blick wandelte sich in Liebe. "Und dich auch, mein Sohn." Damit umarmte sie ihn.

"Wir werden deine Gastfreundschaft nur für kurze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", sagte Spock und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Mutter flüchtig.

Amanda sah ihm in die Augen und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Wange. "Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Dann drehte sie sich zu Kirk um. "Sarek ist momentan nicht da. Er hat einen wichtigen Termin in der Hauptstadt und wird erst in einigen Stunden zurück sein."

_'Besser geht es nicht'_, dachte Kirk und grinste innerlich. Nach außen hin zeigte er das aber nicht.

"Mutter, ich habe nicht vor, allzu lange an diesem Ort zu verweilen", sagte Spock, doch wurde von Amanda abgeschnitten. "Ach papperlapapp, ich muss dir was zeigen."

Damit griff sie ihn bei der Hand und zog den verdutzten Vulkanier hinter sich her: "Kommen Sie, kommen Sie!"

Dieser Ruf galt Kirk und McCoy, die einander angrinsend, das Haus betraten.

=/\=

Im Haus herrschte eine angenehme Kühle. Sie entsprach zwar nicht den irdischen Standards für Raumtemperaturen, aber verglichen mit den Außentemperaturen von Vulkan war es eine Erleichterung.

McCoy seufzte erleichtert, als die Doppelflügel-Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. "Es ist gut, dass Sarek nicht da ist, oder?", fragte er leise zu Kirk, der seine Frage mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigte.

"Schauen Sie sich ruhig um, Captain, ich glaube, Sie hatten noch nie Gelegenheit, sich unser Haus anzuschauen, oder?", fragte Amanda und tauchte aus einer Tür auf, um die beiden Männer freundlich anzulächeln. "Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?"

"Mutter, wir ..."

"Spock, sei so gut und hol unseren Gästen doch mal zwei Sitzkissen. Du weißt, wie eigen dein Vater bei Fremden ist, die sich auf seine Couch setzen."

Spock sah seine Mutter einen Moment lang an, nickte dann knapp und verschwand aus der Lobby in einen angrenzenden Raum.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln näherte sich Amanda Kirk und McCoy, die etwas unschlüssig im Eingangsbereich des Hauses standen. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?"

Kirk lächelte die Frau an. "Würde es Ihnen reichen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass Ihre Schönheit mich aus dem Pferdekopfnebel hergeholt hat?"

"Jim! Du sprichst mit einer verheirateten Frau!"

Der Captain lächelte noch ein wenig breiter. "Ich dachte, dass eventuell der Aufenthalt auf Vulkan die fehlenden Erinnerungsengramme wieder an die richtige Stelle schieben könnte."

"Fehlende Erinnerungsengramme?", wiederholte Amanda und sah Kirk fragend an.

Gerade als der Captain antworten wollte, tauchte Spock mit den gewünschten Sitzkissen wieder auf und reichte sie seiner Mutter.

"Ich danke dir, mein Sohn. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?"

"Nein, danke, Frau Botschafter", sagte Kirk und schaute zu Spock herüber. "Wir geht es dir, alter Freund?"

Spock neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und überlegte einen Moment über diese Frage. "Es geht mir gut", antwortete er schließlich emotionslos.

"Emotionsgeladen wie immer", stichelte McCoy und Kirk schaute ihn ein wenig missbilligend-amüsiert an.

Dies reizte McCoy noch mehr - hauptsächlich zum breiten, unschuldigen Schuljungen-aus-den-Südstaaten-Grinsen, wenngleich die Schuljungenzeit bei ihm nun schon wirklich ein paar Jährchen in der Vergangenheit lag.

"Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, Captain, das seine emotionale Reaktionsschwelle mal wieder knapp über einer Milliarde liegt."

Kirk kam nicht dazu, sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen, denn in diesem Moment gab die Eingangstür ein akustisches Signal von sich und öffnete sich langsam. Die Augen aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf die Person, die das Anwesen von Botschafter Sarek betrat.

Unter dem typisch vulkanischen Gewand konnte man nur erahnen, wer die Person war. Die Kapuze hatte sie zum Schutz vor den vulkanischen Sonnen tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

"Saavik!", sagte Amanda freudig-überrascht. "Du bist ja schon wieder da."

"Es war wirklich besser, dass du nicht mitgekommen bist, Amanda", erwiderte die Angesprochene, zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und öffnete das Gewand. "Die Sonnenintensität ist heute wieder sehr stark."

Noch hatte Saavik nicht gesehen, dass Besuch im Haus war.

"Saavik?", setzte Amanda daher an, doch die Frau hörte sie nicht. Sie hängte ihre Robe an die Garderobe und unterhielt sich weiter mit Amanda.

"Ich war heute bei einer Heilerin. Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie, als sie Amandas Blick im Rücken spürte. "Hier offenbar nicht?", fragte sie und drehte sich um.

"C ... Captain Kirk?!"

Kirk grinste breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Lieutenant. Sie sehen gut aus." Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem überraschten Gesicht zu der deutlich sichtbaren Wölbung ihres Bauches. "Das vulkanische Essen bekommt Ihnen anscheinend."

Saavik starrte Kirk für einen Moment an. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Amanda, dann zu McCoy und blieb schließlich bei Spock hängen.

Spock sah sie an, hob seine linke Hand und vollführte den traditionellen vulkanischen Gruß.

"Langes Leben und Frieden, Lieutenant", sagte er und räusperte sich, als sein Blick auf ihren Bauch fiel. "Und wenn ich das so bemerken darf, Sie sehen wirklich gut aus."

Saavik brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich von ihrem wortlosen Starren loszureißen. Zögerlich hob sie ebenfalls die Hand und formte die Finger zum vulkanischen Gruß. Ihre Hand zitterte dabei, wie McCoy mit geschultem Auge feststellte.

"Es ist angenehm, Sie wiederzusehen, Sir", sagte Saavik zu Spock und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt.

Der Vulkanier hob eine Augenbraue und schaute seinen Schützling an. Sie zitterte. Das war etwas, das er von ihr nicht kannte.

"Ich stelle fest, dass es ebenfalls angenehm ist, Sie wiederzusehen, Lieutenant. Ich wünschte nur diese Wiedersehen fänden zu mehr regelmäßigeren Zeitpunkten statt."

"Ich habe einige Verpflichtungen hier auf Vulkan wahrzunehmen, weswegen meine Zeit begrenzt ist", erwiderte Saavik ausweichend.

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte. Sie entschloss sich letztendlich dazu, sie hinter dem Rücken zu verschränken.

"Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch zu tun ..."

"Verpflichtungen?", echote Spock und schaute die Frau an. "Welcher Art sind diese Verpflichtungen?"

Statt einer Antwort warf Saavik einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Amanda.

"Lass sie doch erstmal reinkommen, Spock", meinte Amanda und legte Spock eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Wie du wünscht, Mutter", sagte Spock und schaute sein Protegé ein wenig verwundert an. "Ich dachte nur ..."

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf ihren Bauch und in ihm regte sich plötzlich für ihn unverständliche - menschliche - Wut.

Wie konnte sie ihm verschwiegen haben, dass sie schwanger war?

Das Amanda Spock in ein Gespräch verwickelte, nutze Saavik, um schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden. Am geeignetsten erschien ihr das private Arbeitszimmer von Sarek mit der großzügigen Bibliothek.

Sie hatte die Blicke von Spock, Kirk und McCoy gesehen und konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was sie dachten.

Früher - vor dem Desaster mit Genesis - war sie sehr gern in Spocks Nähe. Doch jetzt, als sie ihn seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht sah, fühlte sie sich unwohl in seiner Nähe.

Er sollte nicht wissen, was wirklich los war. Es war zwar hauptsächlich Sareks Wunsch, aber auch zum Teil ihr eigener.

Spock sah zu Saavik, und bemerkte, dass sie flüchten wollte - allerdings schloss sich gerade die Tür der Bibliothek.

"Du wirst mich entschuldigen, Mutter", sagte der Vulkanier und trat auf die Bibliothekentür zu.

Kirk sah zu McCoy, dann zu Amanda. "Das ist nicht gut, oder?"

Die Frau lächelte. "Na, eigentlich im Gegenteil ...", erwiderte sie geheimnisvoll.

=/\=

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, griff sich Saavik wahllos eines der antiken Bücher – Sareks Heiligtümer -, die aus echtem Papier bestanden. Es war ihr im Moment egal, welches Buch, Hauptsache es lenkte sie etwas von ihren wirren Gedanken ab.

Doch kaum, dass sie das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte, hörte sie, wie die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Unmittelbar danach spürte sie die Präsenz von Spock im Raum.

Saavik atmete tief durch und ignorierte Spock fürs Erste.

Sie saß da und las _Eine Geschichte zweier Städte_. Er erinnerte sich an das Buch, hatte er es doch seinerzeit Kirk zum Geburtstag geschenkt. "Es war die Beste aller Zeiten, es war die Schlechteste aller Zeiten", zitierte er und trat auf sie zu. "Was bedrückt Sie, Saavikam?"

Als Spock zu sprechen begann, zuckte Saavik kurz zusammen. Und als er sich ihr näherte, verkrampften sich ihre Hände um den Einband des Buches.

"Mich bedrückt nichts, Sir", erwiderte sie förmlich.

"Bei allem Verlaub, Lieutenant, das sehe ich anders", sagte er und trat näher. "Sie wirken ein wenig verspannt."

Damit nickte er in Richtung ihrer Hände und schaute die hübsche junge Frau an.

_'Warum vertraut sie mir nicht mehr? Wir waren doch immer offen und ehrlich miteinander.'_

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete Saavik und erwiderte Spocks Blick für wenige Sekunden, dann senkte sie den Kopf und hoffte, dass er einfach wieder ging.

Das Leben auf Vulkan war für sie schon kompliziert genug. Spock konnte sie jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

"Warum lügen Sie mich an, Lieutenant?", fragte der Sternenflottencaptain und seufzte. "Sie enttäuschen mich, Saavikam. Wir waren doch bisher immer offen und ehrlich miteinander, warum können Sie das nicht auch heute sein?"

"Ich ...", begann sie, brach aber wieder ab. "Es hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, Sir. Ich möchte Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten."

"Seit wann belasten mich Ihre Probleme, Saavikam?", fragte Spock und sah sie ernst an.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht mit Ihnen darüber sprechen", sagte sie ausweichend und erwiderte Spocks Blick. "Wenn Sie mich bitte allein lassen würden?"

"Warum können Sie mit mir nicht darüber sprechen?"

Erneut eine Frage, erneut sah er sie an und erneut konnte sie sehen, dass er unwillig war, zurückzustecken.

"Es ist ... kompliziert", erwiderte Saavik zögernd, klappte das Buch zu, stand auf und stellte es zurück ins Regal.

Dann sah sie Spock an und eine Wut regte sich in ihr, die sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Warum war Spock nur so stur? Warum verstand er nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte? Warum konnte er nicht einfach wieder gehen und so schnell nicht zurückkehren?

Der Vulkanier sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kompliziert ist... nur ein anderes Wort für _schwierig_. Und mit _schwierig_ haben wir keine Probleme. Nie gehabt."

"Bitte, Sir, gehen Sie", bat Saavik und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Flehen mit. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was mich momentan beschäftigt. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Sie Etwas davon erfahren. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie mich allein lassen."

"Warum?", fragte Spock und sah sie verständnislos an. Er trat noch näher auf sie zu und deutete auf ihren Bauch. "Es ist doch keine Schande, was auf Genesis passiert ist. Wenn Sie das Kind von Jemandem empfangen haben, den Sie lieben, ist es in Ordnung."

"Es geht Sie nichts an!", erwiderte Saavik mit wütender Stimme und in einer Lautstärke, die nicht erforderlich wäre.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. "Faszinierend", sagte er ob des Gefühlsausbruches und räusperte sich anschließend. "Mir scheint, wir müssen dringend an Ihrer Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten."

"Da ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin bin, ist es unerheblich, was Sie von meiner Selbstbeherrschung halten."

Für einen Moment war ihr der aggressive Unterton in ihrer Stimme unangenehm, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und sah Spock herausfordernd an.

Die Augenbrauen wurden nun beide in die obere Stratosphäre erhoben, der Vulkanier legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Saavik eindringlich.

"Wenn Sie es so sehen ...", sagte er dann und klang ganz leidenschaftslos.

Im Inneren jedoch brodelte er. Wie konnte diese ... - Wie konnte die Frau, die er protegiert hatte, ihm so ein Messer in den Rücken rammen?

"Ich werde Ihnen immer dankbar sein, dass Sie mich gerettet und mir eine Chance gegeben haben, aber halten Sie sich in Zukunft aus meinem Leben heraus, den es geht Sie nicht das Geringste an und ich werde Ihnen gegenüber auch keine Rechenschaft ablegen für das, was ich getan habe!"

"Sie sind mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig", sagte der Vulkanier und sah die Frau an. "Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um Ihre Person gemacht. Schließlich sind Sie die Person die ich ... als Protegé sehe."

"Es ist für mich unbedeutend, ob Sie sich Sorgen machen oder nicht", erwiderte Saavik und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich in Spocks Gegenwart unwohl fühlte.

"Wenn Sie das sagen ...", lies sich Spock vernehmen, sah dann kurz zur Tür und trat auf selbige zu. "Ich bin sicher, Sie werden auch ohne meine Hilfe mit eventuellen Unannehmlichkeiten fertig."

"Mit Sicherheit, Sir ..."

Als sich Spock der Tür zuwandte, wollte Saavik ihn für einen Moment zurückrufen und ihm alles erzählen. Doch dann klangen wieder Sareks Worte in ihrem Kopf und sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Es war besser, wenn Spock ging und Vulkan für die nächsten Monate den Rücken kehrte ... – zumindest redete sie sich das ein ...

"Gut", sagte Spock, öffnete die Tür und hatte den Raum verlassen.

Was Saavik nicht sah, war, dass er sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür gegen selbige lehnte und wenn es nicht so absolut nicht Vulkanisch gewesen wäre, hätte er geseufzt.

=/\=

Doch dann, mit etwas, das wissenschaftlichem Interesse ähnelte, sah der Mann zu seiner Mutter.

"Ist dir an Lieutenant Saavik etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen, seit sie hier ist?"

Amanda sah Spock mitfühlend an und hätte ihm liebend gerne eine tröstende Umarmung gegeben. Doch das wollte er schon nicht mehr, seit er zwölf Jahre alt war. Es war nicht vulkanisch.

Sie seufzte leise und näherte sich ihrem Sohn. "Was genau meinst du, Spock?"

"Nun, Stimmungsschwankungen, merkwürdige Reaktionen gegenüber anderen vulkanischen Männern, eventuell sogar bei einem bestimmten Mann sehr heftige emotionale Schwankungen?", zählte der Mann auf und senkte seine Stimme noch mehr, damit seine Freunde nichts davon mitbekamen.

"Es ist zweifelsfrei bewiesen, dass Saavik in anderen Umständen ist. Auf der Erde würde sich niemand wegen ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen Sorgen machen. Es gehört bei einer Schwangerschaft eben dazu."

Amanda blieb direkt vor Spock stehen und nahm seine Hand in ihre. "Du musst verstehen, dass Saavik nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen ist, das sie früher einmal war. Sie ist erwachsen geworden und ist nicht mehr auf deine ständige Unterstützung angewiesen."

Amanda seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Die ganze Situation ist nicht gerade das, was man auf Vulkan eine klassische Schwangerschaft bezeichnet. Es ist für dich wirklich so verwunderlich, dass ihre romulanischen Wurzeln deutlicher zum Tragen kommen?"

"Das meine ich gar nicht", sagte Spock. "Ich meine nicht die üblichen pränatalen Stimmungsschwankungen bei Frauen, die offenbar in jeder Spezies auftreten. Ich rede von etwas Bestimmten. Ist sie gegenüber einem bestimmten Mann sehr aggressiv geworden?"

"Ah", machte Amanda und nickte wissend. "Ich verstehe, auf was du hinaus willst. Nein, bislang ist das nicht vorgefallen."

_'Was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, da der betreffende Mann bis eben gar nicht auf diesem Planeten war ...'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Spock beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme noch ein wenig mehr. "Wirklich, keine übermäßigen Stimmungsschwankungen, die vom - du weißt schon was - hervorgerufen werden könnten?"

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und musste ein Lächeln verbergen. "Ich weiß, auf was du abspielt, mein Junge. Ich hatte auch schon diesen Verdacht, aber es gab bislang noch keine eindeutigen Beweise für das Nim Torr."

"Aber sie verhält sich schon auffällig, oder, Mutter?", fragte der Vulkanier.

=/\=

Ein paar Meter weiter runzelte McCoy die Stirn, als er die Worte Nim Torr hörte. Darüber hatte er mal irgendwas gelesen? Worum ging es da noch gleich?

Kirk sah seinen alten Hausarzt an. "Weißt du, worüber die reden?"

"Über das Nim Torr."

"Und was ist das?"

"Keine Ahnung ..." McCoy legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. Woher kam ihm dieser Begriff nur bekannt vor?

"Ich glaube, ich habe mal etwas darüber gelesen ...", murmelte er in einer Lautstärke, so dass nur Kirk ihn hören konnte.

"Und was?", fragte der Captain, ihn anschauend und nun - fast schon wie der ehemalige Wissenschaftsoffizier selbst, die Augenbraue hebend.

"Das war im Mount Seleya. Irgendwas mit Verbindung auf geistiger und körperlicher Ebene ..." McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung ..."

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	14. Unannehmlichkeiten

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 14 - Unannehmlichkeiten**

Als Spock das Arbeitszimmer verließ und sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, hatte Saavik das dringende Bedürfnis, Einrichtungsgegenstände durch das Zimmer zu werfen.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar.

Nicht nur, dass sie Spock - ihren Mentor, ihren Freund - seit Monaten anlog. Sie tat es für eine Sache, für die sie sich weder schämte, noch dass sie sie bereute. Sie tat es, weil Sarek es vor ihr verlangt hatte.

Und wer war sie, dass sie sich Sarek entgegenstellte?

Es diente schließlich dem großen Ganzen.

Sie brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich wieder zu kontrollieren.

Als sich Spock umgedreht hatte und den Raum verließ, wäre sie ihm am liebsten gefolgt und hätte ihm Alles gesagt.

Doch im letzten Moment erinnerte sie sich an Sareks Worte.

Sarek war der Nachfahre des legendären Surak. Es stand ihr nicht zu, sein Wort anzuzweifeln. Auch wenn sie seine Entscheidung nicht guthieß.

Als Saavik ihre Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fasste sie den Entschluss, nicht mehr an Spock oder ihre Beziehung zu ihm zu denken. Stattdessen wollte sie lieber Etwas tun, was sinnvoll war.

Sinnvoller, als in den privaten Arbeitsräumen des Botschafters ziellos hin und her zu wandern.

Sie betätigte den Türöffner und betrat die Eingangshalle des Anwesens - nur um eine Sekunde später wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

Spock war immer noch da. Er unterhielt sich mit Amanda. Kirk und McCoy standen ein Stück entfernt und unterhielten sich ebenfalls. Allerdings verstummten die Gespräche sofort, als Saavik wieder in der Eingangshalle stand.

Sie starrte Spock überrascht an. "Sie sind ja immer noch hier?", fragte sie.

Und kaum, dass sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, biss sie sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Sie war doch früher nicht so aufmüpfig gewesen. Und schon gar nicht Spock gegenüber.

Spock drehte sich um, als er die Stimme Saaviks hörte - aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Kirks Reaktion ausfiel und konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn diese Reaktion großartig wunderte. Im Gegenteil, er verstand sie komplett.

"Ja, ich bin immer noch hier", entgegnete er und verdammte sich im selben Moment dafür. "Schließlich ist das hier das Haus meines Vaters."

Bei Spocks Worten senkte Saavik etwas beschämt den Kopf. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, so etwas zu sagen? Natürlich war Spock noch hier. Es war sein Zuhause.

Sein Tonfall war unmissverständlich. Und es war ebenfalls nicht verwunderlich. Ihr Tonfall war auch nicht gerade der höflichste gewesen.

Statt auf Spock zu reagieren, ging sie wortlos an ihm vorbei auf die große Freitreppe zu, die in das obere Stockwerk führte, wo die Privaträume lagen.

"Ich werde mich zurückziehen und mich auf die Aufnahmeprüfung vorbereiten", murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen Amanda zu.

"Aufnahmeprüfung?", echote Spock verwundert und sah seine Mutter an, während Kirk und McCoy ebenfalls ihren Blick zu Amanda wandten.

"Die Aufnahmeprüfung in der vulkanischen Wissenschaftsakademie", erklärte Amanda und Spock runzelte die Stirn.

Das passte nicht zu Saavik.

"Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte der Vulkanier daher und sah seine Mutter an - ehe er schaltete.

"könnte es ... mit dem bewussten Zustand zu tun haben?"

"Saavik hat sich entschieden, längere Zeit auf Vulkan zu bleiben", antwortete Amanda diplomatisch und warf die Vulkanierin einen längeren Blick zu.

Sie war bereits an der Treppe angekommen und zeigte keine Anzeichen, ob sie Spocks Frage gehört hatte.

"Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage", stellte Spock fest und sah seine Mutter an. "Es gibt keinen Grund, mir Dinge zu verheimlichen, oder?"

"Wenn dich ihre Beweggründe interessieren, dann solltest du sie selber fragen", erwiderte Amanda lapidar und machte mit ihrer Mimik deutlich, dass sie nicht weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen wollte.

Zwar wollte sie ihrem Sohn nur zu gerne sagen, was seit seinem letzten Besuch Alles vorgefallen war, aber es war nicht sie, von dem er es hören sollte.

Spock sah seine Mutter fragend an. Warum wollte sie nicht mit ihm über die Beweggründe seines Protegés sprechen? Immerhin war diese Frau die Person, für deren Fortkommen er verantwortlich zeichnete. Wenn sie die Vulkanische Wissenschaftsakademie besuchen wollte, war das in Ordnung, nur würde ihn interessieren, weshalb.

Erneut räusperte er sich. "Könnte es wirklich an dieser ... speziellen Begleiterscheinung liegen?"

"Spock", sagte Amanda in mütterlichem Tonfall. "Ich denke wirklich, dass ich die falsche Person bin, um dir diese Fragen zu beantworten."

Sie lächelte mild und deutete dann mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken auf Saavik, die bereits die Mitte der Treppe erreicht hatte.

"Ich verstehe", sagte der Vulkanier und eilte die Treppe hoch, um die junge Frau am Arm zu fassen.

"Saavik?" Er sah sie an. "Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten."

Saavik erschrak ein wenig, als Spock sie berührte, und zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihren Mentor unsicher an.

Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Spock aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Am einfachsten wäre das gewesen, wenn sie sich für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes einfach in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hätte.

Nun standen sie sich hier auf der Treppe gegenüber und Saavik wusste nicht so recht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

"Und worüber?", fragte sie schließlich leise und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt.

"Über das, was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen passiert ist", sagte Spock und sah sie an. "Sie benehmen sich hochgradig merkwürdig mir gegenüber, Lieutenant."

Und das war noch ein großer Euphemismus. Er fühlte, dass sie ihm entglitt, was sein Herz mit Trauer erfüllte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Ursprünglich hatte er geplant, sie nach dem Einsatz, der anfänglich nur ein Übungsflug war, und dessen Ende in seinem Tod gipfelte, zum Wissenschaftsoffizier und danach zum Ersten Offizier der Enterprise unter seinem Kommando zu machen. Aber nun schien dieser Plan gefährdet.

"Saavik", sagte er. "Was bedrückt Sie?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir", erwiderte die Vulkanierin förmlich. "Mich bedrückt nichts. Es geht mir gut."

Sie ahnte, dass Spock wusste, dass sie ihn anlog. Ein menschliches Sprichwort kam ihr in den Sinn, was einer ihrer Kommilitonen einmal verwendet hatte: Sie log gerade das Blaue vom Himmel herunter.

"Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Lieutenant!", sagte der Captain mit einer Schärfe, die Kirk und McCoy, ja sogar Amanda, überrascht aufblicken ließ. "Ich weiß, dass Sie es tun."

Die Schärfe in seinen Worten entging Saavik nicht. Schuldig senkte sie den Kopf und fühlte sich mit einem Mal noch elender.

Sie wollte Spock nicht anlügen. Er bedeutete ihr so viel, dass sie es nicht einmal schaffte, ihn anzusehen. Doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl - wie sie sich immer wieder versuchte, einzureden.

Spock atmete tief durch und fuhr mit ruhigerer Stimme fort. "Wir sind doch immer offen und ehrlich zueinander gewesen. Warum können Sie mir nicht mehr vertrauen?"

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht mit Ihnen ..."

"Warum nicht?", wollte der Mann wissen und legte fragend den Kopf schief. "Was habe ich getan, um Ihr Misstrauen zu verdienen?"

Mit anderen Leuten hatte sie ja offenbar keine Probleme, über ihre selbigen zu sprechen.

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Es ... ist kompliziert", sagte Saavik leise und hoffte, dass Spock endlich aufgab, weiter Fragen zu stellen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

"Kompliziert?", echote Spock. "Was kann daran kompliziert sein?"

Er würde es natürlich niemals zugeben, aber er war gerade genervt - richtiggehend wütend. Das war der entsprechende Gefühlszustand, den er durchlebte. Wie konnte sie ihn so dermaßen belügen und hintergehen?

Und als ob er seine Gefühle auf Saavik projizierte, hob sie plötzlich den Kopf und funkelte Spock an.

"Hören Sie endlich mit diesen Fragen auf! Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen! Sie wollen die Antwort auch gar nicht hören!"

"Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, mir zu sagen, was ich hören will und was nicht?!", fuhr er sie nun an. "Woher nehmen Sie diese Arroganz?"

In seinen Augen standen Blitze, als er sie wütend ansah und dann er ließ sie abrupt los.

"Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen."

Damit drehte er sich um, ging die Stufen hinunter, blieb bei seinen Freunden stehen und blickte in James T. Kirks braune Augen.

"Jim?"

Diese Frage war für Kirk deutlich. Sie bedeutete so viel, wie das der Vulkanier am liebsten hier und jetzt zurück auf die Enterprise beamen wollte.

"Reden Sie mit ihr."

Spock hob seine linke Augenbraue in ungeahnte Höhen, was Kirk verhalten schmunzeln ließ.

"Sie machen echte Fortschritte. Reden Sie mit ihr."

Der Vulkanier drehte sich zu Saavik um und sah sie fragend an. Alle Wut war aus ihm gewichen.

Saavik stand wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Treppe und starrte Spock an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erkannte Spock, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Ohne groß zu überlegen ging er wieder zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich.

Er wusste nicht genau, warum er das tat, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

"Saavikam, bitte beruhige dich", sagte er und drückte sie so fest an sich, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten. "Ich wollte dich nicht so aufwühlen."

"Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen, Spock", sagte Saavik leise und schmiegte sich zurückhaltend in seine Umarmung. "Aber es ist für uns beide besser, wenn du die Gründe dafür nicht kennst."

Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich versteifte.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, engstirnig zu klingen - ich muss es wissen. Du hast irgendein Geheimnis vor mir. Das ist in Ordnung, aber nicht, wenn du dich aufgrund dieses Geheimnisses so aggressiv mir gegenüber verhältst. Ich verstehe es nicht."

"Bitte höre auf, Fragen diesbezüglich zu stellen. Das macht es mir nur noch schwerer", erwiderte Saavik und löste sich so weit aus seiner Umarmung, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. "Es gibt ein Geheimnis, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist besser für uns Beide, wenn du es nicht weißt ..."

Er sah sie an. "Du bist schwanger. Was kann ein noch größeres Geheimnis sein, als das, was jetzt in dir vorgeht?"

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf über sich und sah Saavik dann wieder an.

=/\=

Kirk räusperte sich leise und warf einen Blick zu McCoy, ehe er flüsterte: "Na ja, die Frage nach dem Vater dürfte das Geheimnis sein."

"Wenn du es noch lauter sagst, kannst du auch gleich ein Plakat am Mount Seleya aufhängen und mich um einen Vaterschaftstest bitten", erwiderte McCoy gerade so laut, dass Kirk ihn verstehen konnte. "Er muss es schon selber rausfinden. Wenn ich nicht an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden wäre, hätte ich es ihm schon längst brühwarm aufgetischt."

"Ein Hoch auf die Ärztliche Schweigepflicht, hm?", lächelte Kirk und sah seinen besten Freund an, ehe er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

=/\=

Spock hatte währenddessen eine Augenbraue fragend gehoben. "Mich würde lediglich noch interessieren, wer dich in diesen Zustand gebracht hat."

Kaum, dass Spock das gesagt hatte, drehte Saavik den Kopf zur Seite und sah angestrengt die nächste Wand an.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern leise.

Anhand ihres Tonfalles wusste Spock, dass es ihr schwer fiel, über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

"Also ist die Identität des Vaters das Geheimnis", schlussfolgerte der Captain mit der unfehlbaren Logik des großen Detektivs.

Saavik erwiderte nichts darauf. Eigentlich hatte Spock auch nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet.

"Ursprünglich bin ich nach Vulkan gekommen, um dir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Aber aufgrund der Umstände werde ich davon absehen, um dich nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen."

Spock machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief durch, ehe er weiter sprach.

"Auch wenn es mir nicht zustand, habe ich deine Krankenakte an Bord der Enterprise gelesen. Ich weiß, was dir auf Genesis widerfahren ist."

Saavik zuckte zusammen, sah Spock panisch an und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie wollte Etwas erwidern, doch Spock ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, egal was du für Sorgen und Probleme hast. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass du mir von Anfang an gesagt hättest, dass du von einem Klingonen vergewaltigt wurdest und nun ..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern deutete nur knapp auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

Saavik riss ihre Augen auf und sah sie ihren Mentor an, wie es Menschen taten, wenn ihr Gemütszustand sich nach _baff_ ausnimmt.

Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich zu fangen.

"Ich ... danke dir", sagte sie knapp und sah dann zur Seite. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen Schweigen herrschte, fixierte sie ihn wieder. "Aber das ist unnötig. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine Acht geben. Ich brauche weder deine Hilfe, noch deine milden Gaben."

"So meinte ich das nicht und dass weiß du", erwiderte Spock. "Ich fühle mich nach wie vor für dich verantwortlich, und das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Er seufzte und erinnerte sich kurz an das Gespräch mit Uhura.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm alles so klar und einfach vorgekommen. Doch anscheinend war er zu spät gekommen. Ein Umstand, den er auch mit seiner unbestechlichen Logik nicht abwenden konnte.

Er bereute es, dass er nicht schon eher den Mut hatte, Saavik zu sagen, was er für sie empfand.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", beharrte die Vulkanierin und sah Spock an. "Ich brauche sie wirklich nicht. Das Einzige, wie du mir helfen kannst, ist, indem du mich nicht weiter fragst."

Damit wollte sie sich schon wieder zur Tür ihres Zimmers herumdrehen.

Doch Spock ließ nicht zu, dass sie jetzt ging und sich weiter von ihm entfernte. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war ohnehin schon fast unüberbrückbar, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Dazu lag ihm zu viel an ihrem Wohlergehen.

In einer spontanen Reaktion packte er sie am Handgelenk und hinderte sie somit, einfach aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.

"Ich habe noch zwei Fragen an dich", sagte er und sah Saavik ernst an. "Wer war es und wieso hast du ihn nicht angezeigt?"

"Es geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Saavik, wand sich aus seinem Griff und ging weiter die Freitreppe hoch, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah. Tränen waren in ihren Augen zu sehen.

"Bitte, gehe Dem nicht weiter nach. Es könnten sich ... Unannehmlichkeiten ergeben ..."

"Unannehmlichkeiten?" Spock hob eine Augenbraue und sah Saavik erstaunt an.

Dann griff er in die Hosentasche seiner Uniform und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier hervor. Vorsichtig faltete er es auseinander und starrte es für wenige Sekunden an, ehe er es Saavik entgegenhielt.

"Erinnerst du dich daran?", fragte er und musterte Saavik. "Ich habe es in den ganzen Jahren immer bei mir getragen."

"Soll das eine Erpressung sein?", fragte Saavik deutlich ungehaltener. Dass er ihr jetzt dieses Blatt unter die Nase hielt, machte sie aus irgendeinem Grund wütend.

"Das war nicht meine Absicht", erwiderte Spock ruhig, faltete das Papier wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in seine Hosentasche. "Ich wollte dir damit nur demonstrieren, dass mich dein Leben interessiert. Ich möchte so viel wie möglich darüber wissen. Vorausgesetzt, dass du das auch möchtest."

"Es erscheint mir anders", sagte die junge Frau und sah ihren Mentor an. "Es sieht eher so aus, als würdest du mich verfolgen."

Gut, Spock Stalkertum vorzuwerfen, war schon ein starkes Stück, aber irgendwas ließ diesen Vorwurf aus ihr herausplatzen.

"Ich mache das, damit du verstehst, dass mich dein Leben Etwas angeht. Ich kann nicht einfach so daneben stehen und zusehen, wie es dir nicht gut geht", versuchte Spock zu appellieren. "Bitte, Saavik ... Sage mir, was mit dir los ist. Wir können eine Lösung für deine Probleme finden."

"Es geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Saavik mit nun nur noch in Grundzügen vorhandener Beherrschung. "Alles Bestens."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als sie sich umdrehte und sich entfernte, sah Spock ihr einen Moment erstaunt hinterher. Er fing sich schnell wieder und straffte die Schultern. Er wollte sie nicht in diese Verlegenheit bringen, aber sie ließ ihm momentan keine andere Wahl.

"Lieutenant, ich habe Ihnen nicht gestattet, sich zu entfernen!", sagte Spock mit einem Tonfall, der unmissverständlich als Befehl anzusehen war.

Saavik stockte, drehte sich um und sah Spock an.

"Sie haben hier keine Befehlsgewalt, _Captain_", sagte sie - seinen Rang betonend, wobei man dabei keinen Zweifel haben konnte, dass sie seinen Rang nicht respektierte.

Obwohl Spock nicht dafür bekannt war, besonders emotional zu sein, wurde er zunehmend wütend auf Saavik. Wie konnte sie es sich erlauben, so mit ihm zu sprechen?

"Verdammt noch mal, Saavik!", fluchte der Vulkanier in und funkelte die junge Frau an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Warum, bei den Göttern, verstehst du das nicht?!"

"Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Ich weiß aber genau so gut, dass es dich nichts angeht. Ich bin nicht dein Schoßhündchen", sagte sie kalt und machte erneut Anstalten, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

"Saavik!", sagte jetzt Amanda, sah sie ernst an und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Die Vulkanierin verstand den Wink der Menschenfrau und wandte sich an Spock. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser.

"Warum machst du dir Sorgen um mich?", fragte sie dann, so leise, dass man sie kaum noch verstehen konnte. "Ich - ich bin es doch nicht wert ..."

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	15. Was im Verborgenen liegt

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 15 – Was im Verborgenen liegt**

"Für mich bist du jedes Risiko wert", erwiderte Spock sanft. "Ich ..."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wollte ihr seine Gefühle mitteilen, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie das wirklich hören wollte. Zu groß war mittlerweile die mentale Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Und Spock musste sich fragen, wie es hatte so weit kommen können. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, dass sie kein Vertrauen mehr in ihn hatte?

_'Los, sag es!'_, dachte sich Amanda und sah ihren Sohn abwartend an.

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie nur eine Ahnung – mütterliche Intuition – wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt ist. Aber nun hatte sie die Gewissheit.

Die junge Vulkanierin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich möchte nicht, dass du für mich deine Karriere aufs Spiel setzt."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue und sah Saavik fragend an. "Was hat deine Schwangerschaft mit meiner Karriere zu tun? Ich bezweifle, dass der klingonische Kanzler die Macht hat, die Sternenflotte in dieser Hinsicht zu beeinflussen."

"Es ... - Es waren nicht die Klingonen", sagte Saavik leise und sah Spock flüchtig an. In ihren Augen stand so etwas wie Scham.

Spock hob die Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher und wirkte wirklich überrascht. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Er verstand gerade nicht, was Saavik meinte. Ihre Verletzungen, die er anhand ihrer Krankenakte rekonstruiert hatte, ließen nur auf Jemanden schließen, der ihr körperlich überlegen war.

"Soll das heißen, dass David Marcus dafür verantwortlich ist?"

Die Vulkanierin sah ihn verdattert an. "Wie kommst du auf David?", fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie einen Schritt ihn zutrat und in ihren Augen Blitze funkelten. "Merk dir das, Spock: David war ein wundervoller Mensch, er war wirklich nett und ja, ich mochte ihn, aber damit ..." Sie unterbrach sich, um auf ihren Bauch zu deuten. "... hat er nichts zu tun! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch einmal schlecht über ihn redest."

Nun war Spock vollkommen verwirrt und er war sich bewusst, dass man diese Emotion deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass ich Doktor Marcus dafür verurteile", versuchte er die Wogen wieder zu glätten. "Aber wenn es keiner der Klingonen war und auch nicht David ... Wer bleibt dann noch übrig?"

"Was denkst du, Spock?", fragte Saavik und sah ihn an. "Was sagt deine so geliebte Logik?"

Sie hatte es satt. Nach Wochen des umeinander-her-schleichens, der ewigen Ermahnungen Sareks, der zur selben Zeit stattfindenden Anfragen Spocks und dem Verlangen, diesen Mann in den Armen zu halten und es ihm einfach zu sagen, hatte sie die Geheimniskrämerei zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben satt.

"Nun, wenn ich daran denke, wer sich laut den Missionsberichten zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Genesis aufgehalten hat, dann bleibt nur noch ..."

Spock stockte, als es ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein paar Nuancen blasser, als er Saavik wortlos anstarrte.

Es gab tatsächlich noch eine Möglichkeit, an die er bis eben gar nicht gedacht hatte. Er - beziehungsweise sein Körper - war ebenfalls auf Genesis.

Sie sah ihn an und in ihren Augen zeichnete sich eine gewisse Kälte ab. "Und?", fragte sie und ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ironischen Grinsen. "Nun, was sagt deine Logik?"

Sie sah ihn an und man konnte - mit viel Fantasie natürlich - ein gewisses Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen, das sich vom ironischen Grinsen kontrastierte, denn neben der Kälte schimmerten auch Tränen darin.

Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun und sie konnte sich nur erklären, dass sie es doch tat, wenn sie diesem alten Mythos glauben schenkte, der die vulkanischen Frauen bei der Schwangerschaft zu Etwas mutieren lies, was der menschliche Volksmund als Xanthippe bezeichnete. Aber, das war ein Aberglaube, ein Mythos. Sie glaubte nicht an dieses Stadium der Schwangerschaft.

"Die Logik sagt, dass ... - Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ... - Ich verstehe nicht, wie dass ..."

Spock seufzte leise und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. Er war momentan nicht im Stande, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Nun, wie sollte es schon gewesen sein?", fragte die Frau sarkastisch zurück. "Soll dich deine Mutter erneut aufklären, oder willst du von den Bienchen und Blümchen hören?"

Spock sah sie an und, man hätte fast in seinen Augen so etwas wie Zorn erkennen können - aber wie schon gesagt, nur fast.

"Nein, ich muss nicht mehr aufgeklärt werden, ich danke, Saavik." Er atmete tief durch und sah sie an. "Natürlich werde ich die Verantwortung übernehmen."

"Das ist absolut unnötig. Ich komme sehr gut alleine klar."

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Saavik gefasst. Auf dem zweiten Blick konnten selbst Nicht-Vulkanier erkennen, dass sie alles andere, nur nicht gefasst war. Es war fast so, als ob ein Wort von Spock genügen würde, um ihre bröckelnde emotionale Barriere aufzulösen.

"Dem mag so sein, ich würde mich allerdings wohler fühlen, wenn ich dir helfen könnte", erklärte der Captain und schaute sie an. "Bitte - lass mich dir helfen."

"Danke, nicht nötig", wiederholte Saavik gepresst. "Da du dieses Angebot nur machst, weil du dich dazu gezwungen fühlst, kann ich sehr gut darauf verzichten."

"Ich fühle mich keines Weges dazu gezwungen, Saavik", erklärte der Vulkanier. "Ich wünsche nur, dir eine angenehme Zukunft bereiten zu können. Da ich dafür verantwortlich bin, werde ich dir helfen."

"Es geht hier nicht um dich, Spock!", sagte Saavik mit einem aggressiven Unterton. "Das ist mein Leben und ich bestimme, wer daran teilhaben wird und wer nicht! Momentan hast du keinen Platz in meinem Leben!"

McCoy, der der Unterhaltung bisher schweigend zugesehen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, ob sie das wirklich ernst meinte.

Der Arzt konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie beschämt Saavik war, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Spock hatte.

Warum tat sie dann jetzt Alles, um ihn auf Distanz zu halten?

Man musste nun nicht mehr großartig auf kleine Gesten oder auf die Mimik achten - Spocks Haltung zeigte deutlich, dass er verletzt war.

Saavik - seine Saavik -, die der auf Hellquard gefunden und die er aufgezogen hatte, wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen.

Das traf - selbst einen so disziplinierten Vulkanier wie Spock traf genau das tödlich.

Er sah sie an, in seinen Augen flimmerte Schmerz und er räusperte sich, um sich zu fangen. "Nun gut, wenn dem so ist, werde ich mich fügen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Saavik drehte sich Spock um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf. Die Blicke der Vulkanierin ruhten auf seinem Rücken.

Auch wenn es sich für einen Vulkanier nicht schickte - er hatte verletzte Gefühle. Und momentan wollte er nichts lieber, als alleine zu sein, um darüber nachzudenken, zu welchem Zeitpunkt es angefangen hatte, dass sein jetziger Aufenthalt auf Vulkan sich in die falsche Richtung entwickelte.

"Spock!", rief Amanda ihm hinterher, als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte und sich dann nach links abwandte und hinter der Wand verschwand.

Doch Spock reagierte nicht.

"Was machen wir nun?", fragte McCoy und sah die beiden anderen Menschen fragend an. "Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir komplett unschuldig an den Ereignissen wären. Wir müssen etwas tun."

"Was werden wir da wohl tun?", fragte Kirk und lächelte. "Ich werde mich mit ihm unterhalten."

Und kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, eilte er bereits die Treppe hoch und ließ so weder McCoy noch Amanda die Gelegenheit, ihn umzustimmen.

Kirk wusste zwar nicht genau, was er zu Spock sagen sollte, aber er war einer der besten Freunde des Vulkaniers – und er war Meister der Improvisation. Es war seine verdammte Pflicht, ihm jetzt beizustehen.

In der Mitte der Treppe blieb Kirk einen Moment stehen und musterte Saavik. Er wollte ihr ein paar mitfühlende Worte sagen, hatte aber das seltsame Gefühl, dass das die festgefahrene Situation nur noch weiter verschärfen würde.

So drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu McCoy um. "Pille, kümmerst du dich um Saavik?"

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, eilte den Rest der Treppe hinauf und folgte dann Spock nach links, den kurzen Korridor hinunter bis auf den großen, von Steinsäulen gestützten, Balkon.

"Natürlich, Jim", lies sich noch McCoy vernehmen und seufzte.

Direkt nachdem Kirk an Saavik vorbei gelaufen war, suchte auch sie das Weite. McCoy ahnte, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer einschließen wollte.

=/\=

"Na, alter Freund?", fragte Kirk, nachdem er Spock auf den weitläufigen Balkon gefolgt war. "Was ist das Problem?"

Spock antwortete nicht, sondern ignorierte ihn einfach und starrte eine der vulkanischen Sonnen an, die gerade langsam am Horizont versank.

Der Captain trat noch näher an ihn heran, lehnte sich an die Balkonbrüstung und schaute in die Richtung, in die auch Spock blickte.

"Es ist momentan nicht einfach mit ihr", sagte Kirk und lächelte. "Aber so sind die Frauen. Als Carol seinerzeit mit David schwanger war, war sie kaum auszuhalten."

"Du warst bei ihrer Schwangerschaft dabei?", fragte Spock leise, sah Kirk aber immer noch nicht an.

"Sagen wir so, in den ersten Wochen - danach hat mich die Föderation wieder gebraucht und so bin ich geflogen ... - unter den wütenden Schreien Carols." Kirk grinste jungenhaft, als er sich an diese Tage erinnerte.

"Ich habe mindestens schon die Hälfte dieser sehr interessanten Zeit versäumt, da ich eben erst erfahren habe, dass mich das überhaupt betrifft", erwiderte Spock und seufzte leise. "Ich habe mir das Alles anderes vorgestellt ..."

"Wie denn?", fragte Kirk neugierig. "Lass mich dir einen Rat geben - es wird NIE so, wie man es sich vorstellt. Von dem Gedanken kannst du dich gleich mal verabschieden."

"Ich verstehe ...", sagte Spock und nickte langsam. "Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich das tue, was Saavik wünscht. Sie ist schließlich die Person, um die es geht, und hat das Recht, selbst zu bestimmen, was sie möchte. Ich bin bei ihren Überlegungen für die Zukunft nicht vorgesehen ..."

Wieder seufzte Spock und das Profil des Vulkaniers offenbarte recht deutlich, wie er sich momentan fühlte.

Kirk sah ihn an. "Es mag sein, dass sie es gesagt hat, aber du musst hier zwischen dem Gesagten und dem Gemeinten unterscheiden. Sie ist im Moment in einer schwierigen Phase, da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass sie so reagiert."

Er lächelte und klopfte Spock mitfühlend auf die Schulter. "Gib ihr ein paar Tage, dann fängt sie sich wieder."

"Auch wenn das vielleicht sehr menschlich klingt, aber ... - Ihre Worte haben mich verletzt. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, aber ich kann das nicht einfach so hinnehmen."

Plötzlich drehte sich Spock zu Kirk um und sah seinen Freund an.

"Ich werde Vater, Jim. Das habe ich einer Frau zu verdanken, die mir mehr bedeutet, als mein eigenes Leben. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich fühle mich mit der Situation überfordert ...", gestand Spock.

"Vielleicht würde es reichen, dass du ihr genau das sagst", schlug Kirk vor - dann konnte man deutlich sehen, wie des Captains Gehirn anfing zu rattern und er Spock verdatterter anschaute als vorher. "Du willst sagen, dass du in sie verliebt bist?"

Bevor Spock antwortete, atmete er tief durch. Dann nickte er stumm. "Ich denke, dass diese Aussage zutreffend ist."

Kirk grinste ihn an. "Glückwunsch, alter Freund." Damit gab er ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hättest du ihr wirklich eher sagen sollen."

"Das hatte ich auch vor, allerdings ... fing sie dann damit an, dass ich die Ursache für ihren gegenwärtigen Zustand bin."

Spock wandte sich von Kirk ab und starrte in die Ferne der vulkanischen Wüste.

"Wenn mir das Alles nur eher bewusst geworden wäre. Bevor wir Khan erneut begegnet waren."

Spock war nicht unbedingt eine gefühlsbetonte Person - aber in diesem Moment war er eindeutig mehr Mensch als Vulkanier.

"Vielleicht ist es dir eher bewusst gewesen, aber du wolltest ihre Karriere nicht in Gefahr bringen", schlug Kirk vor und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Das würde zu dir passen."

Spock nickte nachdenklich. "Das ist möglich ..." Der Vulkanier sah wieder zu Kirk. "Was meinte sie damit, dass ich nicht meine Karriere für sie aufs Spiel setzen soll? Ich verstehe die Bedeutung dieser Redewendung, aber nicht den tieferen Sinn, den sie damit beabsichtigte. Ich habe bereits eine lange Karriere hinter mir. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um ihre Zukunft, als um meine."

"Vermutlich, dass du noch eine gute Karriere vor dir haben könntest. Vielleicht beerbst du mich ja irgendwann einmal in meinem Admiralsposten, wenn ich alt und grau bin", vermutete Kirk und sah Spock an. "Ich meine nämlich auch, dass du noch einiges an Karriere vor dir hast."

"Karriere …", setzte er Vulkanier an und sah kurz in die Ferne, ehe er Blickkontakt mit Kirk herstellte und dabei den Kopf neigte. "... entspricht nicht meinem Naturell."

Innerlich rollte Kirk mit den Augen. Er war genau so, wie man sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte - dieses Spitzohr!

"Nun gut", machte Jim. "Ich verstehe dich da vollauf. Aber - denk doch einmal an deine Chancen in der Flotte."

"Von welchen Chancen sprichst du, Jim", fragte Spock und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Ich habe nicht vor, mein gesamtes Leben als Offizier der Sternenflotten zu verbringen."

Der Vulkanier seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

"Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?", fragte er sich flüsternd und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Meine Ehre verbietet es mir, Vulkan jetzt zu verlassen, doch ..."

Spock blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Kirk um. "Ich kenne mich mit diesen emotionalen Problemen nicht besonders gut aus. Hast du einen Rat für mich?"

Kirk sah ihn an und merkte, wie sehr ihm die missliche Lage seines besten Freundes - oder besser gesagt, einer seiner besten Freunde - nahe ging.

"Es ist wirklich nur das, was ich dir in diesem Fall empfehlen kann, Spock - du musst darauf hören, was dein Herz sagt, du musst dir selbst treu bleiben, anders geht es nicht."

"Ich verstehe ...", murmelte Spock. "Ich möchte mit Saavik reden, doch sie hat mir recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mich nicht in ihrer Nähe haben möchte. Demzufolge kann ich deinen Ratschlag nicht anwenden, da ich nichts tun werde, was gegen ihren Willen ist."

"Gegen ihren Willen ...", murmelte Kirk und sah seinen alten Freund an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was gegen ihren Willen ist? Sie ist momentan emotional ein wenig instabil, daher ist es kein Wunder, dass sie so reagiert, wie sie reagiert."

Spock nickte langsam, aber Kirk hatte das Gefühl, dass der Vulkanier nicht richtig verstand, was er meinte.

"Spock ...", sagte Kirk. "Du musst die Wahrheit finden. Deine persönliche Wahrheit. Das, was im Verborgenen liegt ..."

Er unterbrach sich und deutete auf den Himmel.

"Du kannst mit uns auf der Enterprise kühn dorthin gehen, wo noch nie Jemand zuvor gewesen ist. Du kannst fremde Welten entdecken, unbekannte Lebensformen und neue Zivilisationen. Aber, es ist wichtig, dass du auf dein Herz hörst."

Kirk ging auf den Vulkanier zu, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Verdammt Spock! Du warst, bist und bleibst der beste Erste Offizier, den sich ein Captain wünschen kann. Und egal, wie es läuft, ich war es immer und werde es immer sein: Dein Freund. Es nützt mir nichts, wenn mein Erster Offizier an Bord nicht glücklich ist."

Kirk machte eine kurze Pause und sah Spock eindringlich an.

"Du musst wissen, wo du sein willst. Du musst wissen, wo dein Herz schlägt ...", fuhr Kirk weiter fort und legte Spock eine Hand auf die Brust – dort, wo sein Herz war.

"Und wir wissen Beide, dass du dich eigentlich schon längst entschieden hast ..."

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	16. Was wirklich zählt

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 16 – Was wirklich zählt**

McCoy hatte dem Ausbruch Spocks verwundert nachgesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt, dann die Treppe hoch und in den rechten Korridor bis zu Saaviks Zimmer gegangen. Er hatte geklopft - vielleicht war sie ja im Stande, Antworten auf die Fragen zu finden, die dem Arzt gerade im Kopf rumspukten.

"Lieutenant?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Nichts.

Nur Stille.

McCoy klopfte ein zweites Mal und als er wieder keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er von außen die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Saavik saß auf dem Bett und starrte regungslos aus dem Fenster. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie das Eintreten des Arztes registriert hatte.

Daher räusperte er sich. "Ähm, Lieutenant?", fragte er und sah sie vorsichtig an.

Immer noch keine Reaktion seitens der Vulkanierin.

Nähertretend räusperte er sich erneut: "Lieutenant, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Saavik nickte fast unmerklich.

Es war zwar nur eine schwache, fast unsichtbare Reaktion, aber immerhin war es eine Reaktion.

Vorsichtig trat er einen weiteren Schritt zu ihr, worauf hin die junge Frau ihren Kopf ein Stück von McCoy wegdrehte. Trotzdem sah er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

"Was ist los?", fragte er und trat noch näher. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und tupfte ihr vorsichtig eine Träne von der Wange. "Sind Sie traurig, weil Sie sich mit Spock gestritten haben?"

"Es ist nichts weiter", antwortete Saavik leise mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Äußerlich war sie ruhig, doch noch immer bahnten sich die Tränen einen Weg über ihr Gesicht.

"Spock hat das Alles sicher nicht so gemeint. Er kann manchmal wirklich extrem gefühllos sein", versuchte McCoy sie zu trösten.

Er seufzte lautlos, als die Sekunden verstrichen, in denen er keine Antwort bekam. Die Situation kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. So ähnlich hatte sich Saavik nach der Hellguard-Mission verhalten.

"Ich weiß, dass er Ihnen einiges bedeutet", versuchte der Arzt einen weiteren Dialog mit ihr zu beginnen. "Sie sind - oder waren, wie Sie immer betonen - sein Protegé, daher geht es Ihnen verständlicherweise nahe, wenn er so leidet." McCoy sah sie mitfühlend an. "Aber er leidet genau so wie Sie, wenn ich mich da nicht komplett vertun sollte."

"Ich wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzten ...", erwiderte Saavik leise. "Aber er hat nicht aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen und ... - Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich doch Alles nicht", schluchzte sie und sah McCoy mit flehendem Blick an, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr ihr Versagen vergab.

Doch McCoy vergab ihr nicht. Weswegen auch? Sie hatte nichts getan, was der Arzt als Versagen wertete.

"Sie haben nur das getan, das Sie gerade für richtig hielten - nicht gerade Vulkanisch, aber immerhin verständlich. Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Wenn Sie sich entschuldigen wollten - was Sie nicht müssen - tun Sie das bei Spock."

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens weiteten sich ihre Augen und eine leichte Panik machte sich in ihnen breit. Es war so offensichtlich, dass McCoy keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, diese Emotionen richtig zu deuten.

"Das geht nicht!", rief Saavik erschrocken und sah nur Millisekunden später beschämt zu Boden.

Warum musste sie sich auch immer so gehen lassen? Es brachte Schande über sie und über Spock. Besonders über Spock.

"Warum geht es nicht?", fragte McCoy verwundert und sah die junge Vulkanierin an. "Hören Sie, Sie haben getan, was Sie für richtig hielten. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Aber - wie schon gesagt - wenn Sie wirklich möchten, dann nicht bei mir, sondern bei Spock."

"Ich kann ihm so nicht unter die Augen treten", sagte Saavik leise und vermied es, McCoy anzusehen. "Ich habe ihn entehrt. Ich habe seine Familie entehrt. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass er sich auch noch Sorgen um mich macht ..."

"So ein Blödsinn", meinte McCoy und sah sie an. "Sie haben ihn entehrt? Wodurch denn? Dadurch, dass Sie ihm auf Genesis das Leben gerettet haben? Oh ja, ich bin sicher, das entehrt die Familie ziemlich - dass eine junge Frau das tut, was richtig ist!"

"Diese ungewöhnliche Situation wäre in Vergessenheit geraten und niemand hätte etwas davon erfahren, wenn nicht ..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch. "Ich hätte das von Anfang unterbinden und auf Sarek hören sollen ...", sagte sie so leise, dass McCoy es kaum verstehen konnte.

"Ja, Sie hätten ihn von Anfang an auf Genesis zurücklassen sollen, natürlich", sagte McCoy und in seinen Augen funkelte der Spott. "Was wäre denn die Alternative zum Pon Farr gewesen? Hätten Sie ihn sterben lassen sollen?"

Saavik schüttelte den Kopf und sah McCoy traurig an. "So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur mittlerweile unübersehbar, dass die Genesis-Mission ernste Folgen hat ..."

"Das mag sein, aber darauf ist das Pon Farr doch auch ausgelegt, oder?", fragte McCoy zurück und sah sie abwartend an.

"Im Prinzip schon ... Wenn Spock eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er sicherlich Jemanden gewählt, der weitaus mehr seinen Anforderungen entspricht, als ich ..."

Saavik ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte, weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Sie haben doch einen Knall!", sagte McCoy. "Wer sollte besser für ihn geeignet sein, als Sie? Sie kennen ihn seit Jahren, Sie haben sich als seine beste Freundin erwiesen - also, was wollen Sie mehr?"

"Ich hatte und werde nie die Kontrolle über meine Emotionen haben. Spock weiß das nur zu gut. Dieser und weitere Gründe machen mich absolut ungeeignet für ihn und seine Familie." Saavik seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sarek hatte recht. Er sagte, dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verliere, wenn ich Spock begegne ..."

"Es mag sein, dass er recht hatte, der gute Sarek ... Aber: Es ist so, dass Sie durchaus Ihre Qualitäten haben, die Sie zu einem wertvollen Mitglied des Hauses Surak machen würden", meinte McCoy und sah die junge Frau an. "Sehen Sie, Sarek ist in der Sache absolut nicht objektiv. Das Einzige, das ihm im Kopf herum spukt, ist der Blödsinn mit der Blutlinie."

"Aber er hat Recht", erwiderte Saavik trotzig, sah McCoy an und in ihren Augen funkelte es zornig. "Ich werde nie wirklich nach Vulkan gehören."

"Nein, er hat nicht recht", sagte der Arzt und sah sie an - mit einer ruhigen, neutralen Entschlossenheit in den Augen, die den Zorn, der sich in Saaviks Augen befand, beinahe neutralisierte. "Es mag ja sein, dass Sie nicht nach Vulkan gehören, aber Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Sie die Person sind, die Spock am meisten schätzt."

"Und ich habe ihn enttäuscht. Ich habe Sarek und Amanda enttäuscht." Trotzig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich muss damit aufhören. Spock verdient das nicht. Ich sollte ihm für immer aus dem Weg gehen. Das wäre das Beste für Alle ..."

"Meinst du, dummes Ding, dass Amanda von dir enttäuscht ist?", fragte McCoy mit mildem Spott in der Stimme und bemerkte erst nachdem er gefragt hatte, dass er Saavik duzte. Er schob es darauf, dass Spocks Katra in seinem Kopf war. "Ich würde eher sagen, dass sie sich für dich freut, Mädel. Denk doch mal nach ... Denkst du wirklich, dass du sie dermaßen enttäuscht hast? Dann muss sie sich aber ziemlich gut verstellen können, sie macht mir nämlich so überhaupt nicht den Eindruck."

Saavik schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass McCoy sie duzte. "Aber sie sollte es sein", beharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt - der nicht einmal ganz ihr eigener war, sondern hauptsächlich der von Sarek. "Alles andere wäre unlogisch ..."

"Menschen sind unlogisch", lächelte McCoy und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Und warum wäre es logisch, wütend zu sein?"

"Die Blutlinie Suraks ist schon verwaschen genug. Ich verschlimmere das Alles nur noch unnötig. Spock wird sich nie offiziell zu mir und dem Baby bekennen können, ohne Sareks Erbe zu riskieren."

"So ein Mist!", ereiferte sich McCoy. "Die Blutlinie ist Unsinn. Glauben mir, das ist alles Käse. Riesengroßer Schwachsinn!" McCoy sah sie an und lächelte. "Entschuldige, dass ich so ausgetickt bin."

Saavik überging McCoys Entschuldigung. "Es ist für die Vulkanier und vor allem für Sarek sehr wichtig. Er würde mich nie akzeptieren - selbst wenn Spock sich für mich entscheiden würde. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er das macht, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlt ..." Sie seufzte leise. "Er würde sich nie für mich entscheiden ... Ich bin nicht gut genug für ihn und außerdem ... - ... sind wir nur Freunde ..."

"Das weißt du doch gar nicht", sagte McCoy und sah sie an. "Es kann doch genau so gut sein, dass er dich genau so liebt, wie du ihn liebst. Hast du seinen Gefühlsausbruch vorhin nicht miterlebt? Warst du da gedanklich auf Risa?"

Resigniert schüttelte Saavik den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich bin ... - ... war sein Protegé. Das würde er nie tun. Sein Gefühlsausbruch war nicht sehr vulkanisch, aber ich habe ihn auch entsprechend provoziert. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, sondern meine ..."

"Mensch, Mädel, mach die Augen auf!" McCoys Stimme wurde wieder ein paar Dezibel lauter, als es eigentlich angenehm war. "Der Mann liebt dich, siehst du das nicht?"

Die Vulkanierin sah den Arzt erschrocken mit großen Augen an und in ihren Pupillen glitzerte es. Sie wollte nur zu gern glauben, was McCoy sagte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die sie McCoy ansah, senkte sie wieder den Blick und starrte auf ihre Hände. "Du sagst das nur, um mich aufzumuntern. Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte sie schlicht, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig unwohl dabei fühlte, dass sie den Arzt ebenfalls duzte. Aber sie hatte Vertrauen in den Mann.

McCoy warf die Hände gen Himmel. "Verdammt, wie kann man nur so stur sein?", fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. "Saavik, der Mann liebt dich wirklich. Was willst du als Beweis? Soll er es dir mit bunten Fahnen vortanzen?"

Erstaunt sah sie den Arzt an und versuchte, seine seltsame Redewendung in einen Kontext zu bringen. "Wie genau meinst du das?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ob er es dir schriftlich geben soll", seufzte McCoy und ahnte, in diesem Moment, dass auch diese Frage mit einem verständnislosen Blick Saaviks enden würde.

"Warum seit ihr eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, dass ihr zurück auf die Enterprise beamen würdet", wechselte sie unvermutet das Thema.

"Hey, Themenwechsel ist nicht drin", erwiderte der Arzt und sah sie an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Momentan versucht Jim, Spock zu beruhigen, während ich dich beruhigen möchte. Und sag mir bitte nicht, dass du keine Beruhigung brauchst, wir wissen beide, dass das gelogen wäre."

"Es ist absolut unnötig, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Ich bin in Behandlung bei einem Heiler. Ich brauche also deine medizinische Hilfe nicht."

"Du bist ein Mitglied der Crew der Enterprise. Also bist du auch meine Verantwortung. Und ja, ich mache mir Sorgen."

"Würdest du mich bitte allein lassen", bat Saavik, erhob sich und trat zum Fenster. "Ich möchte mich ein wenig nachdenken ..."

McCoy seufzte erneut und fügte sich dann der Bitte. "Wenn irgendetwas ist, über das du reden möchtest, dann habe ich jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für dich."

Er musterte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Rücken, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

=/\=

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Eingangsbereich kam ihm Kirk entgegen. Er konnte das Gesicht seines Freundes nicht deuten und wusste somit nicht, wie das Gespräch mit Spock gelaufen war Er hoffte, dass Jim mehr Glück hatte, als er.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte der Arzt und musterte den Captain misstrauisch.

"Mit Saavik reden", erwiderte Kirk mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. "Oder nach was sieht es für dich aus?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Etwas bringen wird. Dafür ist sie zu verängstigt", meinte McCoy.

"Verängstigt?", wiederholte das Captain.

"Verstehst du denn nicht, wie sie sich im Augenblick fühlt? Offenbar ist sie immer noch traurig wegen David und verwirrt, weil sie Spock gern hat. Schuldbewusst wegen dem, was auf Genesis passiert ist. Bedrängt, weil Sarek die wichtigste Person auf diesem Planeten ist und nicht will, dass sie mit Spock Kontakt hat. Und besorgt, dass sie die Aufnahmeprüfung an der Wissenschaftsakademie nicht schafft, weil sie so viel Anderes um die Ohren hat."

"So viel kann doch Keiner fühlen, ohne zu explodieren", erwiderte Kirk.

"Dein Gefühlsreichtum passt ja auch auf einen Teelöffel", konterte McCoy und sah mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu, wie seinem Vorgesetzten und Freund das Grinsen im Gesicht einschlief.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	17. Augen zu und durch

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 17 – Augen zu und durch**

Nach den Gesprächen mit McCoy und Kirk nahm Saavik all ihren Mut zusammen und näherte sich langsam dem weitläufigen Balkon, der zum Anwesen von Sarek gehörte.

Wirklich wohl war ihr dabei nicht zumute. Sie hatte Spock viele Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die sie ihm eigentlich nicht sagen wollte. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie Spock überhaupt unter die Augen treten konnte.

Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, zögerte sie. Sie hatte die Hand bereits am Panel, um den Sensor zu betätigen. Doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich um und sah Kirk und McCoy am Ende des Ganges stehen. Beiden nickten ihr aufmunternd zu.

Saavik wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und atmete tief durch. Am liebsten würde sie einfach wieder gehen und sich in ihrem Zimmer einschließen.

Und das war weder logisch noch ehrenvoll.

Sie betätigte den Sensor und die Tür glitt geräuschlos auf.

Captain Spock stand auf dem Balkon, den Rücken zur Tür gewandt und sah in den, sich vor ihm erstreckenden, _Glutofen_.

Natürlich hatte Kirk versucht, auf ihn einzuwirken, aber die Thematik seines Vortrages ging streckenweise komplett an Spock vorbei. Nicht, dass er für sein Protegé nicht etwas empfände, nein, er spürte genau das in seinem Magen und es verärgerte und verwunderte ihn - nein, das eigentliche Problem war, dass er sich diesen Emotionen nicht entziehen konnte.

Er versteifte sich, als er Saaviks Präsenz auf dem Balkon spürte.

Die junge Vulkanierin ahnte, dass Spock wusste, dass sie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Die Logik gebot ihr, ihn anzusprechen. Doch die Eindrücke der letzten Stunden waren noch so präsent, dass sie sich nicht traute.

Sie starrte Spocks Rücken an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Mehrmals setzte sie an, etwas zu sagen, doch bevor auch nur ein Wort ihre Lippen verlassen konnte, brach sie ab.

In ihrem Kopf spürte sie den Geist ihres Mentors, doch er war bei weitem nicht so nah, wie er es einmal gewesen war. Spock hatte sich von ihr distanziert, was nicht einmal verwunderlich war.

Saavik wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte - mit Worten und mit Taten. Und obwohl sie hoffte, dass Spock ihr verzeihen würde, glaubte sie nicht daran.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich endlos lang und schließlich gab Saavik ihre Versuche auf, eine Konversation mit Spock zu beginnen. Sie sah ihn mit einem langen sehnsüchtigen Blick an, während sie nach dem Drucksensor des Panels tastete.

Spock sah weiterhin gerade aus, versuchte, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber er merkte, wie heiß sein Geist nach ihr verlangte.

Über sich selbst erzürnt schüttelte er den Kopf, seufzte und stieß in Gedanken einen menschlichen Fluch aus, ehe er sich der jungen Frau - zumindest mit Worten und Gedanken - zuwandte.

"Saavikam?", fragte er und starrte dennoch in die Ferne. "Ich hoffe, Sie hatten nicht vor, jetzt einfach so diesen Ort zu verlassen?"

Erschrocken zuckte Saavik zusammen und sah dann schuldbewusst auf den Boden. "Ich hielt es für besser, Sie mit Ihren Gedanken allein zu lassen", erwiderte sie leise. "Ich wollte Sie nicht stören ..."

"Das tun Sie aber, Saavikam. Das tun Sie immer, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind", sagte der Captain und wandte sich zu ihr um. "Aber wissen Sie was? Es macht mir nichts aus."

In seinen Augen funkelte Liebe und Spock räusperte sich. "Treten Sie zu mir - erzählen Sie mir, was Sie bedrückt."

Saavik hob bei Spocks Worten erstaunt den Kopf und sah ihn neugierig an. Dann nickte sie langsam und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Als sie neben ihm stehen blieb, achtete sie darauf, einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich zu lassen.

"Ich bin nur gekommen, um mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen", sagte sie leise und vermied den direkten Blickkontakt mit Spock. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen Dinge gesagt habe, die ich ..."

Sie brach ab und dachte angestrengt nach, wie sie den Satz am besten beendet konnte.

_'Dinge, die ich nicht so gemeint habe?'_

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Sie meinte es tatsächlich so, wie sie es gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie ihre Worte nicht sorgfältig genug gewählt hatte.

'_Dinge, die ich besser nicht gesagt hätte?'_

Diese Option war auch nicht besser, schließlich legte sie viel Wert auf die Wahrheit und Spock verdiente, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Und ihre Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit.

Spock neigte den Kopf ein wenig und nickte.

"Ich verstehe ...", sagte er dann, bevor er auf sie zutrat und genaueren Blickkontakt herstellte. Auch er hatte einiges gesagt, das sie _in den falschen Hals_ bekommen haben könnte, wie die Erdenbewohner sagten.

"Es bedarf keiner Entschuldigung", meinte er. _'Ich habe ja auch genug Blödsinn angestellt'_, vervollständigte der Captain in Gedanken.

Als Spock sich ihr ein wenig näherte, verkrampfte sich Saavik unwillkürlich. Auf das Warum hatte sie keine Antwort.

Früher war sie gern in seiner Nähe gewesen und hatte jede Minute mit ihm genossen. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich hilflos und emotional labil in seiner Nähe.

Ihr Instinkt riet ihr, die körperliche Distanz zu Spock wieder zu vergrößern. Doch ihr Kopf sagte, dass das die mentale Distanz ebenso vergrößern würde.

Saavik entschied sich für die Logik und gegen ihr Bauchgefühl. Sie blieb stehen und versuchte, Haltung zu wahren und ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte sie leise und hoffte, dass Spock an ihrer Stimme nicht heraus hörte, wie sehr sie sich für ihre emotionalen Entgleisungen schämte.

"Sie verkrampfen sich", stellte Spock sachlich fest und sah ihr in die Augen. "Es gibt keinen Grund, alarmiert zu sein. Ich werde Ihnen nicht wehtun. Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie."

Er sah kurz zu Boden.

War seine Nähe so unerträglich für die junge Frau? Hatte er ihr Etwas angetan, weswegen sie nicht in der Lage war, sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten?

Er merkte, wie sein Herz doppelt so schnell schlug, wie normal.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nie mutwillig weh tun würden", erwiderte Saavik leise. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mit meinem irrationalen und unlogischen Verhalten beschäme. Das war nie meine Absicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Ihnen all die Dinge gesagt habe."

Sie seufzte lautlos und hätte am liebsten die Flucht angetreten. Doch sie wusste, dass das die Situation nur noch zusätzlich verschlimmern würde.

Von Spock hatte sie gelernt, sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie es auch hier tat.

"Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, erkläre ich Ihnen Alles, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist."

"Ich höre Ihnen gerne zu", erklärte der Vulkanier und neigte seinen Kopf, ehe er auf die beiden Liegestühle deutete, die Amanda irgendwann einmal dahin geschafft hatte.

Sein Vater hielt sie für unnötig, aber auch nur solange, wie er nicht darauf gelegen und die Sterne beobachtet hatte.

"Wollen wir uns setzen? Es dürfte definitiv angenehmer sein, die Sache im Sitzen zu besprechen, als im Stehen, meinen Sie nicht auch, Lieutenant?"

"Ganz wie Sie möchten ..." Saavik nickte zögernd und folgte Spock dann zu den Liegestühlen.

"Es begann auf Genesis. Ihr regenerierter Körper durchlebte innerhalb kurzer Zeit einen Alterungsprozess, der sich auch auf Ihren vulkanischen Zyklus auswirkte. Das Pon Farr suchte Sie heim und in Ermangelung einer Alternative hielt ich es für logisch, Ihnen - oder besser gesagt Ihrem Körper - dabei zu helfen."

Während sie sprach, sah sie Spock nicht an, sondern starrte auf ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände. So fiel es ihr leichter, über diese Dinge zu sprechen.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue und sah Saavik fragend an.

"Wollen - wollen Sie sagen, dass wir beide ... Wie sagt es die Bibel? _Einander beiwohnten_?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Überraschung mit, ehe Begreifen in seinen Zügen zu sehen war. "Deshalb sind Sie natürlich mir gegenüber ein wenig zurückhaltender. Ich muss Ihnen weh getan haben..." Noch mehr Begreifen. "Die Verletzungen ... Das war ich?"

Saavik nickte zögerlich und sah Spock dann vorsichtig an. "Ja ... Und da ich wusste, dass Sie es Ihnen sicher nicht recht gewesen wäre, wenn Jemand Etwas davon erfährt, habe ich geschwiegen. Die Menschen verstehen diesen Teil der vulkanischen Physiologie nicht."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie weiter erzählte.

"Doktor McCoy äußerte bei einer medizinischen Untersuchung seine Bedenken und drängte mich, zu erzählen, wer dafür verantwortlich sei. Ich habe ihm erst später, als wir bereits auf Vulkan waren und Sie Ihr Katra zurück bekommen hatten, erzählt, wie meine Verletzungen zustande gekommen waren. Allerdings nur, weil er unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht stand."

"Bei allen Sternen ...", keuchte Spock und sah Saavik entsetzt an. Begreifen machte sich in seinem Kopf breit und blubberte an die Oberfläche wie Champagner.

Wobei es ein Begreifen war, dass sich nicht auf Fakten, sondern auf Angstzustände stützte - mit anderen Worten, er hatte nur noch das "ja" gehört und den Rest nicht mehr.

"Ich habe Sie vergewaltigt!"

"Nein!" Entsetzt sah Saavik ihren Mentor an. "Ich habe das freiwillig getan. Ich wollte Ihnen helfen. Ich wollte, dass Sie nicht noch einmal sterben müssen."

"Das ... ich nicht noch einmal ..."

Erst jetzt begriff er tatsächlich und sah Saavik an.

"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und konzentrierte seinen Blick auf die Augen seines Protegés. Er hatte niemals etwas Schöneres gesehen.

"Sie ... haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich danke Ihnen ..."

"Das war das Mindeste, was ich für Sie tun konnte. Sie hatten mir auch das Leben gerettet und ich wollte mich dafür revanchieren."

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Saavik eine Hand auf Spocks Unterarm legen, doch im letzten Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er nie einen besonderen Wert auf körperliche Nähe gegeben hatte.

Sofort sah sie wieder auf den Steinboden und verfluchte sich in Gedanken selbst, dass sie sich nach einer Umarmung und zärtlichen Berührungen von ihm sehnte.

Der Captain sah zu ihr und nickte. "Ich verstehe", sagte er und streckte seinerseits die Hand nach ihrem Unterarm aus, um sie sanft dort zu berühren. "Wissen Sie, ich empfinde Bedauern einer bestimmten Situation gegenüber."

Als Saavik seine Hand spürte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen und sah Spock vorsichtig an.

"Was bedauern Sie?", fragte sie zurückhaltend. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich in Gedanken, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

"Als ich mit meinem Katra wiedervereinigt wurde ... Es gab so viele Erinnerungsblitze, ich konnte fast Jeden aus der Crew identifizieren", sagte der Captain und sah sie dann an. "Nur Sie nicht. Und das - gerade wenn man bedenkt, wer Sie sind - tut mir aufrichtig leid."

"Es ist logisch, dass die Erinnerungen an Personen, die Sie lange kennen, fester im Gedächtnis verwurzelt sind. Sie kennen die Crew der Enterprise sehr viel länger als mich", meinte Saavik sachlich.

In Gedanken fluchte sie wieder. Es hatte sie sehr verletzt, dass Spock sich in den ganzen drei Monaten, die er auf Vulkan war, nicht an sie erinnern konnte. Es tat weh, sehen zu müssen, wie er mit seinen Crewkameraden fast normal agierte, während er sie immer so ansah, als hätte er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.

Der Captain warf ihr einen Blick zu und merkte, dass das, was sie sagte, zwar der Wahrheit und der Logik entsprach, beziehungsweise geschuldet war, aber keineswegs ihre persönliche Überzeugung widerspiegelte. Er merkte, dass er sie wohl ziemlich verletzt haben musste und fuhr beruhigend mit seiner linken Hand über ihren Arm.

"Es ist nicht entschuldbar", befand er. "Sie sind mein Protegé und ich hätte Sie nie vergessen dürfen. Ich hoffe, Sie können es mir verzeihen."

"Sie müssen sich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie konnten nichts dafür, dass ... die Erinnerungen an mich nicht so stark waren, wie die an Captain Kirk und Doktor McCoy."

"Doch, genau dafür kann ich Etwas", sagte Spock. "Die Erinnerung an Sie hätte einhundert Mal stärker sein müssen, als die an Jim und Leonard - schließlich sind Sie mein Protegé."

"Aber ich bin nicht wichtiger, als Ihre Crewkameraden", beharrte Saavik, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, dass dem nicht so wäre.

"Doch, genau das sind Sie", erklärte Spock. "Sie sind wichtiger als meine Crewkameraden."

Für ein paar Sekunden sah Saavik ihn an. "Warum?", fragte sie so leise, dass Spock es gerade so hören konnte.

Sie hatte gezögert, diese Frage zu stellen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

Spock sah sie an. "Weil ich Sie - egal was ich tue - immer im Herzen behalten werde, Saavikam. Ich kann Sie nicht vergessen - und auch wenn es nach meiner Katra-Rückübertragung kurzzeitig so gewesen ist, kann ich dich nicht vergessen."

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er vom förmlichen _Sie_ in das familiärere _Du_ gewechselt war.

Saavik starrte Spock wortlos an und in ihren dunklen Augen funkelte Erstaunen. Für vulkanische Verhältnisse klangen seine Worte fast schon wie eine Liebeserklärung.

_'Aber das kann nicht sein'_, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Spock schaute zum Himmel empor. Über ihnen zogen die Gestirne ruhig ihre Bahnen, sie zogen Spock in ihren Bann und er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Ich weiß, es wäre falsch, aber - es ist so. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel - vermutlich sogar mehr, als du mir eigentlich bedeuten dürftest ..."

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Saavik vorsichtig.

Spock hielt sich schon immer gern vage, und meistens wusste sie nach einigen Überlegungen auch, auf was er hinaus wollte. Doch in diesem Fall - eigentlich immer, wenn es um sie persönlich ging - konnte sie seinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich dich ... sehr in mein Herz geschlossen habe", erklärte der Vulkanier und man konnte durchaus sehen, dass ihm dieses Geständnis nicht unbedingt leicht gefallen war.

Er sah zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie im Licht der Balkonbeleuchtung und dem damit einhergehenden Wechselspiel mit der tatsächlichen Dunkelheit der Nacht fast engelsgleich wirkte.

"Ich möchte dir etwas sagen, Spock", erwiderte Saavik leise und sah an Spock vorbei an den Horizont, wo die letzte Sonne fast verschwunden war. "Ich weiß nur nicht wie ..."

Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie Spock vorsichtig ansah. "Ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich." Ehe Spock irgendetwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Saavik fort. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig ist, aber ich möchte dich nicht weiter anlügen. Ich habe das schon viel zu lange getan."

Als sie geendet hatte, flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Panik in ihren Augen auf. Dann senkte sie schnell den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Spock sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Nun, ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht so ginge", sagte er dann und man konnte in seinen Augen fast ein Lächeln erkennen, wenn man wüsste, wonach man zu suchen habe.

Erstaunt hob Saavik den Kopf und erwiderte Spocks Blick ein wenig schüchtern. "Wirklich?", fragte sie vorsichtig und der Unterton in ihrer Stimme schwankte zwischen Hoffnung, Scham und Panik.

"Wie schon gesagt, ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht so ginge", wiederholte der Captain sich und sah sie an, ihre Unsicherheit bemerkend. " Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Gefühlsausbruch dir Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, Saavikam."

Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, ehe sie Spock wieder ansah. "Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns? Sarek wird das nicht billigen. Er ist jetzt schon ungehalten, wegen ..." Sie brach ab, senkte wieder den Blick und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

"Ich interessiere mich nicht dafür, ob Sarek es billigen kann oder nicht", erklärte Spock. "Meine Haltung und meine Position und Meinung dir gegenüber und zu dir wird sich nicht ändern."

Er atmete tief durch und sah sie an, als er seine rechte Hand nach ihrem Bauch ausstreckte. "Darf ich ...?"

Überrascht sah Saavik auf und blickte in Spocks ernstes Gesicht und das selbstbewusste Funkeln seiner Augen. "Natürlich", sagte sie leise, nahm seine Hand und führte sie an ihren Bauch.

Er spürte, wie das Kind unter der Bauchdecke agierte und fühlte sofort, eine tiefe, innere Wärme, die von ihm besitz ergriff.

Das dürfte der Moment sein, den man gemeinhin als den Moment kennzeichnete, wenn sich der Vater seiner Vatergefühle bewusst wurde.

Mit einem liebevollen Blick sah er Saavik an, die ihm daraufhin ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkte.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	18. Die Zukunft ist jetzt

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 18 – Die Zukunft ist jetzt**

"Was dauert da eigentlich solange ...?", murmelte Jim Kirk und starrte in seine Tasse.

Amanda hatte ihn und McCoy auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Echten, irdischen Kaffee, den die Frau des Botschafters extra von der Erde importieren ließ. Sarek war nach ihrer Erzählung nicht besonders begeistert davon gewesen, hatte ihr aber letztendlich ihren Willen gelassen.

"Lass den Beiden doch etwas Zeit", erwiderte Pille und rührte ein weiteres Zuckerstück in seinen Kaffee.

"Spock und Saavik sind jetzt schon eine Stunde da oben." Kirk starrte aus dem Fenster. "Ich sollte mal nachsehen, ob Alles in Ordnung ist."

"Nein, solltest du nicht", widersprach der Arzt und sah seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten ernst an. "Lass ihnen ihre Privatsphäre."

Doch Kirk winkte ab. "Ich gehe nur mal schnell gucken und bin sofort wieder da."

Und bevor McCoy noch ein Gegenargument bringen konnte, war Kirk auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden. Der Arzt und Amanda sahen ihm mehr oder weniger kopfschüttelnd nach.

=A=

Kirk eilte lautlos die Stufe der Freitreppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er sich dem Balkon näherte und blieb schließlich vor der Tür stehen.

Im Stillen dankte er Amanda, dass sie damals so hartnäckig war und sich bei Sarek durchgesetzt hatte, dass die metallene Balkontür durch eine Glasscheibe ersetzt wurde.

Denn dadurch konnte er einen Blick auf Spock und Saavik werfen, die sich im matten Schein der künstlichen Beleuchtung eine Liege teilten und sehr vertraut wirkten.

Eine Hand von Spock lag auf Saaviks schwangerem Bauch. Er sprach zu ihr und als sie daraufhin schüchtern den Kopf senkte, nahm Spock seine andere Hand und drückte sanft ihr Kinn nach oben, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann neigte Spock seinen Kopf vor und küsste Saavik.

Kirk lächelte. Er war sich anfangs unsicher gewesen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, den beiden Vulkaniern die sprichwörtliche Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen. Aber wenn er sie jetzt so liebevoll vereint sah, wusste er, dass es richtig gewesen war, nach Vulkan zu fliegen.

Spock und Saavik waren füreinander bestimmt und endlich hatten sie sich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden.

Kirk freute sich für sie, auch wenn es ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Spock hatte seine Liebe gefunden. Doch er würde anscheinend für immer allein bleiben. Es gab Frauen in seinem Leben, die ihn eine zeitlang an sich binden konnten, aber früher oder später folgte er doch wieder dem Ruf des Weltalls.

Kirk seufzte lautlos und entfernte sich langsam von der Balkontür. Er schlenderte die Treppe hinunter und ging wieder zu McCoy und Amanda in die Küche.

=A=

Der Arzt und die Frau des Botschafters wollten Alles wissen und es war Kirk ein inneres Bedürfnis, Alles, was er gesehen hatte, bis ins kleinste Detail zu erzählen.

Amanda lächelte selig, als der Captain zu dem Punkt kam, den das Herz jeder Mutter höher schlagen ließ. Ihr Sohn war glücklich – oder zumindest so glücklich, wie ein Vulkanier es sein konnte.

Doch allzu lange konnte Amanda nicht in diesem mütterlichen Glück schwelgen. Als die Eingangstür mit einem akustischen Signal ankündigte, dass Jemand das Haus betrat, wurde ihr Gesicht schlagartig ernst. Sie wusste auch ohne nachzusehen, dass soeben Botschafter Sarek eingetreten war.

Kirk und McCoy dachten anscheinend dasselbe wie Amanda, denn die beiden Offiziere tauschten einen besorgten Blick, ehe sie mit der Frau des Botschafters die Küche verließen und in den großen Eingangsbereich gingen.

Sarek hob eine Augenbraue, als er Kirk und McCoy hinter seiner Frau bemerkte und der Admiral war sich sicher, dass der Vulkanier erstaunt war, auch wenn man bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich von Erstaunen sprechen konnte, denn seine Mimik bliebt unverändert, wenn man vor der leicht angehobenen Augenbraue absah.

"Captain Kirk, Doktor McCoy", sagte der Botschafter förmlich und nickte den beiden Männer kurz zum Gruß zu. "Wo befindet sich Spock?", fragte er, ehe Kirk oder McCoy seinen Gruß erwidern konnten.

"Wie du siehst, ist er nicht hier", antwortete Amanda und versuchte, ihren Mann abzulenken. Sie wusste, dass er nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Spock und Saavik ein mehr als klärendes Gespräch geführt hatten. Deshalb ging sie langsam zu ihm. "Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Kirk war froh, dass er die Frage des Botschafters nicht beantworten musste. Er wollte den alten Vulkanier nicht belügen, aber er hätte es zum Wohl von Spock getan.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zu McCoy und flüsterte mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen: "Spock ist schwer beschäftigt ..."

Doch Kirk hatte das gute vulkanische Gehör unterschätzt, denn Sarek hob seine Augenbraue ein wenig höher und sah den Captain fragend an. "Was genau meinen Sie mit _schwer beschäftigt_?"

"Ich ... Ähm ...", setzte Kirk an.

"Er ist hier im Haus, nicht wahr?", unterbrach der Botschafter und sah seine Frau mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. "Und ich nehme an, dass er nicht allein ist." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

"Er ist oben, auf dem Balkon", erwiderte Amanda leise und deutete auf die große Freitreppe.

=A=

Sareks Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er den Balkon betrat. Entgegen seiner Erwartung, reagierte sein Sohn völlig gelassen.

"Sei gegrüßt, Vater", sagte Spock neutral und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sich in der etwas kompromittierenden Situation unwohl fühlte.

Spock rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er blieb neben Saavik sitzen und hielt ihre Hand fest. Saavik allerdings sah beschämt zu Boden und machte den Eindruck, dass sie am liebsten die Flucht angetreten hätte.

Sarek hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich sobald wieder hier in deinem Elternhaus begrüßen zu können."

"Nun ...", erwiderte Spock langsam und erhob sich. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Anwesenheit hier benötigt wird." Spock sah kurz zu Saavik, der die Situation augenscheinlich sehr unangenehm war. Dann sah er wieder seinen Vater an. "Und wie ich feststellen musste, ist meine Anwesenheit dringend erforderlich." Spocks Blick war unnachgiebig.

"Deine Präsenz ist nicht von Nöten", entgegnete Sarek ruhig. Er erwiderte Spocks Blick und deutete dann mit der Hand auf Saavik. "Ihre körperliche Verfassung hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

"Ich muss dir widersprechen, Vater", erwiderte Spock und in seinen Augen funkelte es. Seine Stimme war kalt und hätte jedem Nicht-Vulkanier einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. "Wie ich erfahren musste, hast du in den letzten drei Monaten alles Erdenkliche getan, damit ich Nichts von der vorherrschenden Situation erfahre. Du hättest damit auch fast Erfolg gehabt."

"Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, wie du diese Situation einschätzt. Ich treffe die Entscheidungen für die Familie und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du einem irrelevanten Gefühl nachgibst, was nicht nur der Blutlinie schadet, sondern auch unseren gesellschaftlichen Status schmälert."

Spock atmete tief durch, ehe er Saavik ansah, die seinen Blick schüchtern erwiderte.

"In diesem Fall komme ich nicht umhin, mich von der Familie loszusagen. Ich treffe seit Jahren meine eigenen Entscheidungen und ich werde dies auch jetzt tun. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich das Erbe von Surak ausschlagen muss, dann ist das ein geringer Preis."

Sareks Blick wurde noch entschlossener, als er ohnehin schon war. "Du hast hier Nichts zu entscheiden. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Familie und ich treffe die Entscheidungen.

Spock hielt dem Blick seines Vaters stand. Er war schon lange nicht mehr manipulierbar von Sarek. Seit er zur Akademie der Sternenflotte gegangen war, war das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn unterkühlt und Spock wusste, dass Sarek es nachwievor nicht guthieß, dass er nicht zur Wissenschaftsakademie gegangen war. Der Botschafter hatte die Entscheidung für die Sternenflotte zwar letztendlich akzeptiert, aber er befürwortete sie immer noch nicht.

"Wenn Dem so ist...", sagte Spock, " ... dann werden Saavik und ich noch heute Vulkan verlassen und Mutter und du werden nie wieder Etwas von uns hören."

Überrascht sah Saavik erst zu Spock, dann zu Sarek. Der ältere Vulkanier wollte Etwas erwidern, doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, erhob sich Saavik und trat zu Spock.

"Spock, bedenke bitte die Konsequenzen deines Handels. Du kannst nicht meinetwegen das Wohl von Vulkan gefährden. Du sagst doch immer: Das Wohl von Vielen wiegt schwerer, als das Wohl von Wenigen oder eines Einzelnen."

Spock seufzte, als Saavik ihn beinahe flehend ansah. "Bisher habe ich diesem Grundsatz immer Folge geleistet. Aber in Anbetracht der Situation, ist mir das unmöglich. Meine Affinität dir gegenüber, Saavikam, ist stärker denn je und wird sich auch durch die Einmischung anderer Personen nicht ändern." Er griff nach Saaviks Hand und sah seinen Vater an. "Ich habe mich für Saavik entschieden und ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Und nichts, was du sagst oder tust, wird meine Entscheidung beeinflussen."

"Du gefährdest damit die ganze Blutlinie", erwiderte Sarek. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie durch romulanisches Blut verfälscht wird."

Unvermittelt trat Spock einen Schritt auf Sarek zu und zog Saavik mit sich. "_Du_ hast damit angefangen, die Blutlinie zu verfälschen", sagte er und sah Sarek mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen an. "Als du Mutter geheiratet hast, hast _du_ damit begonnen, das Ansehen der Familie in Misskredit zu bringen. Ich folge nur deinem Beispiel. Das wolltest du doch? Du wolltest, dass ich in deine Fußstapfen trete. Jetzt hast du deinen Willen, also beschwere dich jetzt nicht, weil dein Vorbild nicht zum Wohle von Suraks Erbe war."

Spock unterbrach sich kurz, um ruhiger zu werden.

"Du sagtest mir einmal, dass du Mutter geheiratet hast, weil du sie geliebt hast. Und ich liebe Saavik, weswegen ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit es ihr und dem Kind gut geht. Wenn ich dafür mit meiner Familie brechen muss, damit sie und ich ohne deine Einmischung das tun können, was wir beide wollen, dann werde ich das in Kauf nehmen."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne Verabschiedung, verließ Spock zusammen mit Saavik den Balkon.

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


	19. Zeig mir ein Wunder

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Wo dein Herz schlägt**

**Kapitel 19 – Zeig mir ein Wunder!**

Sechs Monate später ...

Spock stand auf einem Felsvorsprung und starrte in die Ferne, wo die Felsformationen der Berge ein Zick-Zack-Muster in den Himmel zeichneten. Viel war in den letzten Monaten passiert und jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Vater sah, war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, warum er überhaupt noch auf Vulkan war, so präsent, als wäre er gerade erst passiert.

=A=

Er wollte mit Saavik den Planeten verlassen. Die Meinung seines Vaters ihm gegenüber und Sareks Haltung zur Blutlinie des Surak waren ihm egal. Einzig allein seiner Mutter war es zu verdanken, dass Spock noch auf Vulkan verweilte. Sie hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt und sich ein Wortgefecht mit Sarek geliefert, bei dem sich der Botschafter ihrer erstaunlichen menschlichen Logik geschlagen geben musste.

Wochenlang hatte Sarek weder Spock noch Saavik auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt, was vor allem Saavik schwer zu schaffen machte. Einmal hatte Spock mitbekommen, dass die junge, sensible Halb-Vulkanierin nach einer Begegnung mit Sarek, wo der Botschafter einfach so tat, als wäre Saavik gar nicht anwesend, in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Spock sprach sie nicht darauf an, denn er wollte vermeiden, dass sie sich dann noch unsicherer fühlte, als ohnehin schon.

Spock wusste schließlich, wie sehr sich Saavik bemühte, vollkommen Vulkanisch zu sein. Aber er wusste auch, dass ihr das nie gelingen würde. Ebenso wenig, wie es ihm gelingen würde. Der Umstand, dass sie sein Kind erwartete, machte es ihr noch schwerer, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Es war nach vulkanischem Standard normal, dass vulkanische Frauen in der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr komplett Herr über ihre Gefühle waren. Anscheinend waren diese Gefühlsausbrüche – die Menschen beschreiben diesen Zustand gerne als pränatale Stimmungsschwankungen – bei Frauen, die nur zur Hälfte Vulkanisch waren, sehr viel tiefgreifender.

Nach vier Wochen hatte Spock genug von diesem Theater. Er stellte Sarek eines Abends in seinem Arbeitszimmer zur Rede. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie der Botschafter weiterhin Macht über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Saavik hatte – wenn auch nur indirekt. Spock hatte sich tagelang akribisch auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet und war letztendlich als Sieger hervorgegangen.

Nach dieser Unterredung änderte Sarek sein Verhalten - sowohl ihm als auch Saavik gegenüber. Der Botschafter wurde sehr viel zugänglicher für die Beziehung seines Sohnes mit der in seinen Augen nicht standesgemäßen Saavik. Er ging sogar so weit, sie als rechtmäßiges Mitglied der Familie zu betrachten und machte dies auch dem Vulkanischen Obersten Rat deutlich. Saavik hatte zwar kein Anrecht auf Suraks Erbe, da sie und Spock nicht verheiratet waren, aber da sich der Captain offiziell zu dem noch ungeborenen Kind bekannte, war zumindest dessen Zukunft gesichert.

Spock hatte natürlich vor, Saavik zu einer ehrbaren Frau zu machen, doch er wollte es zu seinen Konditionen machen und nicht nur, weil sein Vater ihm damit in den Ohren lag. Spock wusste natürlich, dass es der vulkanischen Gesellschaft lieber wäre, wenn er Saavik noch vor deren Niederkunft ehelichte, denn uneheliche Kinder gab es bislang nicht auf Vulkan. Allerdings handelte es sich hier um eine noch nie da gewesene Situation, da das Kind gezeugt wurde, als Spocks Körper und Seele voneinander getrennt waren.

=A=

Spock blinzelte zum Horizont und seufzte lautlos. Der zweite Tag, den er nun schon hier auf diesem Felsvorsprung verweilte. Es würde noch einmal so viel Zeit vergehen, bis die Intention seiner Anwesenheit klar wurde.

Er drehte sich um und trat in den wohltuenden Schatten, den ein künstlich geschaffener Gesteinsbogen spendete. Hinter diesem Bogen erstreckte sich eine weitläufige Höhle.

Neben Spock war auch Sarek anwesend. Und wie sein Sohn hielt sich auch der Botschafter bereits seit zwei Tagen an diesem eher ungastlichen Ort auf.

Das eigentliche Drama spielte sich im Inneren der Höhle ab. In dieser Höhle hatte Amanda vor vielen Jahren Spock zur Welt gebracht. Jetzt war es an Saavik, dieser vulkanischen Tradition Folge zu leisten.

Eine vulkanische Geburt dauerte durchschnittlich 96 Stunden. Vulkanische Männer waren dabei nicht zugelassen. Einzig die nahen weiblichen Verwandten der Gebärenden und eine Heilerin waren zugegen. Saavik wurde von Amanda und der Hohepriesterin T'Pau begleitet.

Spock würde nur zu gern in diese Höhle gehen und Saavik zur Seite stehen. Aber nach der vulkanischen Tradition war es ihm untersagt, auch nur einen Fuß in die Höhle zu setzen, bevor das Kind auf der Welt war.

=A=

Wieder gingen viele Stunden ins Land. Der Dämmerung schloss sich die kühle Nacht an, gefolgt vom Aufsteigen der vulkanischen Sonnen.

Spock war es leid, zu warten. Ab und zu verließ Amanda für ein paar Minuten die Höhle, um Spock von den Fortschritten zu unterrichten und ihn - unter der Oberfläche der vulkanischen Kultiviertheit war er sehr nervös - zu beruhigen.

Saavik schlug sich nach Amandas Erzählung sehr gut. Sie befolgte das vulkanische Mantra, dass man alle Gefühle mit Disziplin kontrollieren konnte. Und Schmerzen waren Gefühle.

Spock kannte sich zwar nicht so gut mit humanoider Anatomie aus wie ein Arzt, aber er wusste aus diversen Erzählungen und Berichten, dass die Geburt eines Kindes mit teilweise großen Schmerzen verbunden war. Durch die Besonderheiten humanoider Spezies, bei denen die Vulkanier keine Ausnahme bildeten, war der Geburtsschmerz größer, als im Tierreich. Zu diesen Besonderheiten gehörten der große Kopfumfang des Kindes, der mit dem relativ großen Gehirn verbunden war, und die Form des Beckens, die verantwortlich für den aufrechten Gang war.

Als auch die dritte Sonne über den Horizont trat, vernahm Spock in der Nähe Stimmen. Sie kamen näher und je näher sie waren, desto genauer konnte Spock sie identifizieren. Mit dem Gefühl der Erleichterung verließ Spock den geschützten Bereich unter dem Gesteinsbogen.

"Warum müssen es immer Höhlen auf einem Berg sein?", hörte Spock die etwas ungehaltene Stimme von McCoy.

Er hatte die Enterprise kontaktiert, als bei Saavik die Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Als Kirk und McCoy vor sechs Monaten Vulkan verlassen hatten, musste Spock ihnen versprechen, dass sie bei der Geburt zugegen sein durften.

"Beschwer' dich nicht, Pille, sondern beeil' dich lieber. Ich will das nicht verpassen."

"Ich bin Arzt und keine Bergziege ..."

Wie Spock feststellte, waren Kirk und McCoy immer noch dieselben geblieben. Er ging den beiden Männern entgegen, die gerade die letzten Stufen erklommen.

"Ich hoffe, wir sind noch rechtzeitig da?", fragte Kirk, der durch die Anstrengung der langen, in den Berg geschlagenen Treppe rot im Gesicht war. Er ging grinsend auf Spock zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Die Geburt hat erst vor 58 Stunden angefangen", erklärte Spock sachlich.

"Erst?", erwiderte McCoy erstaunt. "Wie lange dauert das denn bei Vulkaniern?" Er war zwar Arzt, aber bei weiten nicht so bewandert mit der vulkanischen Physiologie, als dass er sich als Experten bezeichneten würde.

"Im Durchschnitt 96 Stunden", antworte Spock nüchtern.

"Vier Tage!" McCoy sah den Vulkanier schockiert an. "Na zum Glück habe ich meinen medizinischen Koffer mitgenommen." Der Arzt klopfte fast liebevoll auf den Koffer in seiner Hand. "Ich werde mir das mal ansehen. Wo ist Saavik?"

Spock deutete auf den Höhleneingang. "Männer sind dabei nicht erwünscht."

"Ich bin Arzt. Es ist mir egal, ob ich erwünscht bin, oder nicht." Mit Enthusiasmus und Neugier ging McCoy auf die Höhle zu und nickte Sarek nur flüchtig zu.

Der ältere Vulkanier wollte den Arzt zwar daran hindern, die Höhle zu betreten, aber McCoy war schneller und schon darin verschwunden, bevor Sarek ihn davon abhalten konnte.

Spock sah McCoy mit sorgenvoller Miene nach. T'Pau würde es sicher nicht tolerieren, dass sich ein menschlicher Arzt in die uralte vulkanische Tradition einmischte.

Kirk sah die Sorgen im Gesicht seines alten Freundes, interpretierte sie aber falsch. "Pille weiß, was er tut."

Normalerweise würde Spock jetzt erklären, was die Besonderheiten dieser Situation waren, aber er hatte momentan nicht die Nerven dafür, Kirk die Feinheiten der vulkanischen Kultur darzulegen. So zog er es vor, stumm zu nicken.

Kirk klopfte Spock erneut auf die Schulter. "Wie fühlst du dich, alter Freund?"

Der Vulkanier wandte seinen Blick kurz zu Sarek, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Vater nichts von diesem Gespräch hört. Sicherheitshalber entfernte er sich mit Kirk ein paar Schritte, ehe er antwortete.

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nervös. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert."

"Das ist vollkommen normal, Spock. Ich denke, jeder werdende Vater spürt diese Anspannung. Immerhin wird in Kürze dein komplettes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt."

Wieder konnte Spock nur wortlos nicken.

Insgeheim freute er sich darauf, das Wunder der Fortpflanzung hautnah zu erleben. Er fand es sehr aufregend zu erleben, wie das Ungeborene sich im Körper von Saavik bewegte und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter das erste Mal in den Armen hielt.

Noch wusste niemand, welches Geschlecht das Kind hatte. Es gehörte zur vulkanischen Tradition, dass die Eltern erst nach der Geburt erfuhren, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war. Spock hätte es gern im Vorfeld gewusst, um sich besser auf seine Vaterrolle vorbereiten zu können.

=A=

Erneut vergingen die Stunden ereignislos. Spock hatte anfangs versucht, Kirk zu ignorieren, der angespannt und ziellos auf dem Felsvorsprung hin und her lief. Er machte den Eindruck eines Tigers, der in seinem Käfig auf und ab ging.

Und Spock musste sich eingestehen, dass Kirks Verhalten ihn ebenfalls nervös machte. Deswegen fing auch der Vulkanier irgendwann damit an, hin und her zu laufen und sich schließlich Kirks Rhythmus anzupassen.

Hin und wieder blieb Spock stehen, um zu lauschen, aber er konnte nichts hören. Jedes Mal war er versucht, einfach in die Höhle zu marschieren und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Aber er durfte sich nicht diese Blöße geben.

Nach weiteren Minuten des orientierungslosen Umherwanderns, verließ Amanda die Höhle. Spock blieb sofort stehen und sah seine Mutter fragend an.

Amanda trat zu ihrem Sohn und lächelte. "Es ist fast geschafft", sagte sie feinfühlig.

"Wie kann das sein?", fragte Spock und hob eine Augenbraue. "Es waren noch nicht einmal ganz drei Tage."

Amanda grinste. "Doktor McCoy hat nach einer hitzigen Diskussion mit T'Pau die Zügel in die Hand genommen und Saavik dann mit seiner freundlichen Art dazu animiert, dass sie in der Höhle herum läuft. Und jetzt setzen jeden Moment die Presswehen ein."

Spock war sprachlos. Nicht mehr lange, und der dürfte endlich die Höhle betreten.

=A=

Nachdem das Neugeborene auf der Welt war und Spock von T'Pau unmittelbar danach darüber informiert wurde, betrat er die Höhle. Neugierig, aber auch vorsichtig, näherte er sich dem Lager, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken die Frau, die er liebte, die Niederkunft erlebt hatte.

McCoy und Amanda traten respektvoll einen Schritt zur Seite und ließen Spock zu Saavik. McCoy hatte ihr das Baby in den Arm gelegt und die junge Vulkanierin machte ein wenig den Eindruck, dass sie sich nicht sicher wäre, was sie mit dem Neugeborenen anfangen sollte.

Spock sah sofort, wie erschöpft Saavik war. Die vielen Stunden der Entbindung hatten sie entkräftet. Ihr langes dunkles Haar war scheißnass und als sie Spock bemerkte, sah sie ihn mit einem kurzen müden Lächeln an.

Spock schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er sich neben Saavik niederließ und sie und das Baby betrachtete. "Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte er leise und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

McCoy trat leise neben Spock. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte der Arzt mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Du bist jetzt Vater eines wunderschönen kleinen Mädchens. Pass gut auf sie auf."

**E-N-D-E**

© Choga Ramirez & Calvin Cat


End file.
